Eternal Love of Darkness
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, pembunuh bayaran yang selalu berada dalam kegelapan. Tak seorangpun pernah melihatnya datang; tak seorangpun pernah melihatnya pergi. Sampai saat itu. Sampai gadis bermata besar dan hijau itu memergokinya di halaman belakang kediaman Haruno yang mewah. Ia akan membunuh gadis itu. Tapi siapa sangka, gadis itu malah menawarkan dirinya sendiri, untuk diculik.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Dedicated for My Beloved Reader

 **Eternal Love of Darkness**

SasuSaku. Alternate Universe

 **Rate M for mature content (but not explicit adult scene), theme, and explicit language.**

 _If you don't like this story, fandom, characters_

 _or me?_

 _Please, leave this page without drama._

 _Take it easy._

.

.

.

 **Cerita ini tidak terinspirasi dari drama, film, novel dan lain-lain secara khusus yang sudah tenar sebelumnya.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan, maka itu benar-benar hanya kebetulan.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Sakura bersumpah, jika kakak-kakaknya tak juga berhenti berusaha menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan teman-teman mereka, ia akan melarikan diri dari rumah tanpa meninggalkan satu suratpun hingga mereka akan harus mencarinya sampai setengah gila. Tentu saja ia tak pernah ingin memiliki kakak-kakak setengah gila yang sebenarnya. Tapi jika ini terus berlanjut, ia rasa ia yang akan menjadi gila pada akhirnya.

"Sakura, Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kado yang aku berikan untukmu? Kau suka? Kuharap kau menyukainya," tanya Lee dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Lee, pria tinggi kurus dengan rambut hitam lurus yang dipotong rapi, terlalu rapi hingga membuat mata Sakura sakit ketika melihatnya. Pria itu memiliki penampilan yang serba berkilau. Rambut hitam berkilau, gigi putih berkilau, kulit wajah yang halus berkilau. Dari segi penampilan, Lee itu sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna dan sulit dipercaya. Jika boleh jujur, penampilan Lee yang menyerupai tokoh utama dalam cerita bergambar tema komedi paling populer membuat Sakura berkali-kali hampir menyemburkan tawanya. Tapi Haruno Yamato –kakak pertamanya, tak akan senang jika ia membuat _calon adik ipar kesayangannya_ tersinggung.

Sakura tak bermaksud menghina penampilan orang lain. Apalagi jika orang itu baik seperti Lee. Ia juga sadar jika Lee bahkan lebih baik dari orang yang pernah ia kenal. Lebih baik dari _calon-calon adik ipar sempurna yang_ dikenalkan oleh dua kakaknya yang lain. Uizaki, kakak keduanya yang berprofesi sebagai seniman patung, pernah berusaha menjodohkan ia dengan seorang seniman sastra yang pemuram. Pemuda tampan yang lebih memilih berbicara dengan komputernya dibandingkan dengan manusia.

Sasori, kakak bungsunya, seorang detektif ternama yang ingin agar Sakura menikahi salah satu rekannya yang berjabatan tinggi. Seseorang yang bisa melindungi Sakura sepanjang hidupnya, kata Sasori, bukan katanya. Satu kali Sasori mengenalkan temannya itu, dan Sakura menolaknya mentah-mentah. Pria yang dikenalkan Sasori adalah yang terparah dari semuanya, karena berani menjilat punggung tangan Sakura di pertemuan pertama. Sakura curiga bahwa Sasori yang selalu memiliki lelucon paling kejam sedang menjadikannya korban yang kesekian.

Bahkan, Yamato dan Uizaki menolak dengan tegas saat itu. Juga memperingatkan Sasori untuk tak membuat lelucon semacam itu lagi.

Sakura puas karena Sasori yang selalu menggodanya bisa dibuat diam seketika. Tapi setelah satu bulan, Yamato malah memiliki niat untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan salah satu anak dari rekan bisnisnya, Lee.

Lee sempurna. Jika kau menyukai pria serba rapi seperti itu. Lee mungkin akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna, untuk orang lain, bukan untuk Sakura. Jika bersama Sakura, Lee pasti akan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri setelah satu minggu. Sakura pintar membuat orang-orang ingin menggigit lidahnya sendiri jika ia sudah memutuskan untuk membuat orang jengkel. Bahkan Sasori berpendapat kalau Sakura sebenarnya pantas menjadi pengacara, atau jaksa, dibandingkan menghabiskan waktunya mencoret-coret kanvas dan menjualnya. Hanya Uizaki yang memahami seni yang paham dan menyebut profesi Sakura dengan benar. Sakura pelukis. Yamato menyebutnya si Tukang cat.

"Hadiahmu luar biasa!" ujar Sakura dengan ekspresi yang akan membuat para aktris teater gigit jari. "Kau pintar sekali memilih hadiah, Lee."

Hidung Lee terlihat kembang kempis karena bangga. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti suka," komentar Lee, berusaha mendapat pujian yang lebih banyak. "Semua wanita suka perhiasan."

"Oh ya, kau benar." Sakura menempatkan dirinya di sofa tunggal ruang kerja Yamato yang letaknya di sebelah jendela kaca yang besar. Ia tadi memutuskan untuk menjauh sejenak dari hiruk pikuk pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri, tapi malah mendapati Lee dan kakaknya itu sedang mengobrol di ruangan ini. Ia hampir berhasil melarikan diri jika saja Yamato tak melihatnya dan memintanya untuk mengajak Lee mengobrol sejenak.

Tampaknya Yamato benar-benar menyukai Lee hingga tak merasa khawatir meninggalkan Sakura dengan pria ini.

Sebenarnya, Sakura jujur ketika mengatakan kalau hadiah Lee luar biasa. Sebuah gelang emas putih dengan satu bandul kecil yang langsung Sakura ketahui bahwa itu berlian. Ia memang suka perhiasan. Emas putih adalah favoritnya. Ia suka tipe perhiasan yang tampak sederhana, tapi mahal. Yah, Lee memang telah memilih hadiah yang tepat untuk Sakura. Pria itu jelas berusaha keras dengan bertanya pada kakaknya.

Mau tak mau, Sakura merasa cukup tersanjung.

"Kau tak ingin kembali ke bawah?" tanya Lee, masih dengan senyum bahagianya.

Sakura menghela napas dan tiba-tiba saja memasang raut lelah yang berlebihan. "Aku sedikit lelah," katanya. "Maukah kau mengatakan hal itu pada kakakku sementara aku beristirahat sejenak di sini?"

"Kau sakit?" Lee berjalan mendekat. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak," ujar Sakura cepat. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Aku akan turun dalam sepuluh menit."

"Aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Tidak! tidak." Sakura menurunkan nada bicaranya yang membuat Lee sempat terkejut. "Maksudku, siapa yang akan memberitahu kakakku jika kau juga berada di sini? Pelayan tak bisa diandalkan." Tambahnya sebelum Lee sempat membuka mulut. "Mereka cenderung berlebihan menanggapi semua hal. Tentu saja kau sangat bijaksana." Di dalam hati, ia berkali-kali meminta maaf pada Lee. Ia hanya sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri dan memikirkan banyak hal. Salah satu yang harus ia pikirkan adalah, bagaimana caranya membuat kakak-kakaknya yang tampan sekaligus menjengkelkan agar mau berhenti berusaha menjodohkannya dengan setiap lelaki yang mereka anggap layak.

Sakura tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia harus menikah di usia dua puluh tiga tahun sedangkan semua kakaknya –selain Sasori, sudah berusia di atas tiga puluh dan tak ada tanda-tanda ingin menikah.

Memangnya kenapa kalau ia perempuan?

Ia akan menikah saat ia ingin menikah, bukan karena ia harus.

Setelah Lee keluar dari ruangan, Sakura turun dari sofa dan menepuk-nepuk bagian depan gaun pestanya yang mewah dan berwarna merah. Gaun itu mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, dan panjangnya sepuluh sentimeter di atas lutut. Bagian atasnya tanpa lengan, dan berpotongan segitiga hingga membuat lehernya terlihat lebih jenjang. Sakura berjalan di lorong lantai dua, dan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil jaket hitamnya yang panjang sampai di bawah lutut, tas tangan kecilnya yang terbuat dari beludru berwarna merah tua yang di dalamnya sudah terisi ponsel dan dompet serta peralatan _make up_ , juga sebuah _flat shoes_ untuk menggantikan _high heels_ yang sedang ia kenakan.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengganti pakaian.

Ia harus pergi sebelum salah satu kakaknya naik ke lantai dua untuk menyusulnya.

Sakura keluar dari kamar, kembali mengendap-endap menuju tangga lain yang biasanya digunakan oleh para pelayan. Ia keluar dari rumah dan hampir bersorak ketika berhasil mencapai pagar belakang.

Sampai ia melihat sesuatu –seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari kegelapan.

Pria paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat. Mata beriris kelam milik pria itu tampak melebar sejenak setelah melihatnya. Tapi selain itu, pria itu tak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Seolah-olah memang tak memiliki perasaan. Sakura seharusnya takut. Ia seharusnya menjaga jarak dan memanggil satpam. Tapi ia tahu wajah itu. Rambut gelap itu. Wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi itu. Pria itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang berada di salah satu foto masa kecil Sasori. Seorang teman yang tak pernah mau Sasori sebutkan namanya.

"Apa kau kemari untuk menemui kakakku, atau kau datang tanpa diundang?"

Sakura bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Alisnya bertaut. Rengutannya muncul ketika pria itu tak terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" desak Sakura jengkel. Ia tak terbiasa diabaikan ketika ia berbicara. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada dan mengentak-entakan satu kakinya dengan sengaja.

"Aku sedang bertanya padamu, orang asing." Sakura merasa semakin jengkel. "Apa kau tak punya sopan santun?"

"Kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" Pria itu balik bertanya. Dan pertanyaannya, sejenak membuat Sakura panik dan menoleh ke belakang. Baru mengingat bahwa ia sedang dalam usaha melarikan diri dari pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Aku sedang mencari udara segar," jawab Sakura enteng. Memuji dalam hati dirinya sendiri karena bisa bersikap tenang.

"Siapa namamu?" Raut wajah pria itu masih datar saat menanyakan hal itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Tantang Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura," bisik pria itu kaku. "Namamu Haruno Sakura."

.

.

.

Tertangkap basah oleh seseorang ketika sedang mengendap-endap adalah kesalahan pertama yang pernah dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke selama hidupnya. Tadi, ia baru saja melompat dari pagar tinggi kediaman Haruno dan berhasil terhindar dari kamera CCTV. Ia baru saja akan bergerak ke lain arah ketika suara langkah kaki ringan mendekat dan membawa si Gadis berambut merah muda ke arahnya. Mata besar dan hijau gadis itu sudah terarah padanya dan tak bisa ia hindari lagi. Ia tak mau membuat kehebohan dengan menghindar dan membuat gadis itu berteriak ketakutan sehingga mengundang lebih banyak orang.

Jadi ia berdiri di tempat itu, memerhatikan setiap tindakan gadis itu sementara ia membuat rencana menyingkirkan gadis itu tanpa menimbulkan keributan. Ia harus membungkam gadis itu. Tak peduli walau gadis itu cantik dan memiliki mata yang indah. Gadis itu sudah melihatnya, dan dari cara ia menatap, gadis itu tak akan melupakannya dengan mudah.

Lalu gadis itu mulai menanyakan banyak hal, dan tak terlihat gentar sedikitpun. Rengutan gadis itu karena Sasuke menolak untuk bercakap-cakap terlihat sangat menghibur. Sasuke jarang terhibur selama hidupnya. Jadi Ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, menunda.

Gadis itu berbohong saat mengatakan sedang mencari udara segar. Gadis itu jelas sedang melarikan diri dari pesta yang berlangsung di dalam rumah besar di belakangnya. Gadis itu adalah sang Putri satu-satunya di keluarga Haruno yang kaya raya. Sasuke sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi. Haruno Sakura sang Putri yang manja.

Ia sudah banyak membaca artikel tentang keluarga ini selama berbulan-bulan. Kedua orangtua mereka sudah lama meninggal. Haruno bersaudara yang berjumlah empat orang, terkenal sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi. Si Bungsu, satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga itu terkenal sangat manja dan sombong. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, cantik. Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang selama ini hanya bisa ia lihat di kolom gosip majalah bisnis dan artikel di internet. Dan ia dengan terpaksa akan harus mematahkan leher cantik gadis itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku? Apakah Sasori yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Nama itu membuat rasa penyesalannya karena harus membunuh orang yang tak bersalah, hilang begitu saja. Haruno Sasori adalah alasan kenapa ia berada di tempat ini sekarang. Pria yang pernah menjadi teman masa kecilnya itu telah membunuh satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Pamannya yang –walaupun keras, telah mengurusnya sejak kecil.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa membunuh orang, karena itu memang pekerjaannya. Tapi ia membunuh atas permintaan para klien, dan mendapatkan bayaran setelah melakukannya. Walau begitu, ia tak pernah sembarangan menerima permintaan kliennya hanya karena ia ingin dibayar. Ia adalah pembunuh paling berbahaya di dunia gelap itu. Dan semua orang di bidang itu tahu siapa dia, julukannya. Karena hanya segelintir yang pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Kebanyakan orang bertemu dengannya tepat sebelum menuju kematian.

Orang-orang memanggilnya, _The Darkness_ –kegelapan. Karena ia selalu berada di dalam kegelapan dan bayang-bayang.

Dan kegelapan itu sedang berada di tempat ini sekarang untuk membalaskan kematian pamannya.

"Hei, apa kau sakit atau semacamnya?" Haruno Sakura berjalan mendekat. Sasuke tetap berada di tempat dan membiarkan gadis itu mendatangi kematiannya sendiri. Peraturan pertama dalam profesinya adalah, ia tak akan membunuh wanita dan anak-anak, seharusnya. Peraturan kedua, ia tak boleh terlihat. Jika seseorang melihatnya, maka ia harus dengan terpaksa membunuh orang itu. Walaupun itu anak-anak, ataupun wanita.

Sakura sudah berhenti satu langkah di hadapannya, dan mengamatinya dengan sangat serius.

"Kau sangat pucat," komentar gadis itu pelan. "apa itu memang kulit aslimu, atau kau meminum sesuatu untuk membuatnya pucat seperti itu?"

Sasuke menunduk dan membalas tatapan Sakura yang masih terlihat menunggunya berbicara, lagi. Gadis itu jelas orang yang sangat keras kepala, dan percaya diri. Tipe nona kaya yang keinginannya harus selalu dituruti. Sasuke menggali ingatannya dan mencari alasan yang lebih banyak untuk dapat membunuh gadis itu tanpa perasaan janggal yang tak masuk akal.

"Kau tak kemari karena diundang, bukan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Alis indah itu kembali bertaut. Rengutannya menciptakan gurat-gurat serius saat ia sedang berpikir. "Aku tahu Sasori seringkali sangat keterlaluan dengan candaannya. Ia juga membuatku jengkel dan ingin sekali memukul kepalanya. Kalian sudah lama tak bertemu, bukan? Aku tahu kau, jangan terkejut. Aku pernah melihat fotomu di kamar kakakku yang menjengkelkan itu."

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan tak percaya dirinya bisa melakukan ini, mendengarkan celotehan calon korbannya yang cerewet dan membuatnya merasa semakin ragu setiap detiknya. Jadi Sakura memang sudah tahu siapa dia, tapi tidak namanya. Karena Sakura tak menyebutkannya, atau mungkin belum. Wajar saja jika gadis itu terlihat tenang saat melihatnya pertama kali tadi. Sakura mengira Sasuke dan Sasori tidak akur. Tapi yang sebenarnya lebih dari itu. Sasuke bukan hanya ingin memukul kepala Sasori. Sasuke ingin membunuhnya.

Dan ia harus melakukannya malam ini juga.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajukan penawaran?"

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Seorang gadis rapuh sedang mengajukan penawaran padanya. Coba ia lihat apa yang akan ditawarkan oleh gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sebelum mengutarakan tawarannya.

"Culik aku."

Gadis itu memutar matanya karena jengkel lagi-lagi tak ditanggapi. "Maksudku, pura-pura. Kau sedang jengkel dengan Sasori, bukan? Aku sendiri sedang sangat jengkel dengan semua kakakku. Mereka terus-menerus mencoba menjodohkanku dengan pria-pria pilihan mereka dan..."

"Menculikmu?"

Sakura merengut dan melempar tatapan jengkel untuk kesekian kalinya. "Itu, yang baru aku katakan."

Menculik Sakura? Ide itu, anehnya terdengar sangat masuk akal saat ini. Ia bisa menggunakan gadis ini untuk memancing Sasori lalu membunuhnya. Cara itu memang lebih rumit dan lama, padahal ia bisa melakukannya malam ini juga. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang terlihat sedang mengamatinya dalam-dalam.

Lalu senyum gadis itu kembali ketika melihat bahwa Sasuke mempertimbangkan penawarannya yang aneh.

Haruno Sakura, sepertinya memang diciptakan untuk selalu mendapatkan keinginannya.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

 _So be it_ , cerita baru yang saya janjikan untuk menggantikan Save Her yang sudah tamat. **Sasuke jadi pembunuh bayaran, dan Sasori jadi detektifnya *kebalikan di Save Her***. Ini baru prolog, karena baru segitu yang bisa saya tulis #duh.

Karakter Sakura di sini agak sedikit terlalu beda dari yang di Save Her. Di sini dia manja, manipulatif, glamor, dan sangat mementingkan penampilan, juga keras kepala (yang itu harus). Kalian akan menemukan sifatnya yang lain nanti, juga perubahan-perubahannya ke arah yang lebih baik *mudah-mudahan*

Kemungkinan, saya tak akan menggunakan imbuhan _–niisan –neesan –san –kun –chan_ dan semacamnya, karena sepertinya itu tak cocok dengan gaya penulisan saya. Mungkin ada yang sadar, kalo di Save Her pun saya cuma sekali-kali meletakkannya.

Apa kalian suka? Apa ini oke untuk dilanjut? _Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Just the plot of this story._

* * *

 **BAB 1**

Dia yakin, dirinya pasti sudah gila.

Sakura menyalahkan sepenuhnya kegilaan itu pada kakak-kakaknya, dan semakin menyalahkan mereka dalam setiap langkah yang telah ia ambil. Jika bukan karena kebiasaan buruk mereka tentang _calon-calon adik ipar layak_ , Sakura yakin ia masih bisa menikmati pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri dan menerima ajakan dansa satu dua orang teman lelakinya yang tampan. Ia menjadi semakin marah setelah membayangkan tarian-tarian nakal yang akan ia pertontonkan pada kakak-kakaknya yang tukang atur itu. Tarian yang sudah jelas gagal ia lakukan.

Seharusnya ia menunjukkan gerakan nakal ciptaan terbarunya dan membuat para pria tua itu marah sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti pria yang sedang berjalan tanpa suara di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Setidaknya, beri aku sebuah nama," kata Sakura setelah kesabarannya mulai menipis. Ia tak pernah menjadi orang pendiam. Jika tak sedang memerintah, maka ia akan mengomel. Jika tak bisa mengajak seseorang bercakap-cakap, maka ia akan berbicara tanpa henti hingga orang itu bosan dan akhirnya jengkel, lalu mulai berbicara padanya.

"Sasuke." Pria itu nyaris mendesiskan nama itu.

Sakura tersenyum senang.

 _Sasuke._

Nama yang indah, dan dimiliki oleh pria tampan berkulit pucat.

 _Pria paling tampan yang pernah ia temui._

Ia berkali-kali mengulangi kalimat itu di dalam hati, seraya melemparkan lirikan terang-terangan yang tak mungkin tak disadari oleh Sasuke. Jika, jika saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui para pencari bakat di luar sana, Sakura yakin pria itu akan diterima tanpa tes apapun hanya karena wajahnya. Seorang pria hanya butuh wajah itu untuk menjadi selebriti. Dan pria itu –Sasuke, bahkan memiliki aura yang membuat orang-orang penasaran. Berbahaya, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, seksi. Dingin, tapi tak mungkin dihindari. Sakura bahkan merasakan gatal di telapak tangannya hanya karena ingin sekali menyentuh pipi halus itu. Putih sekali. Putih yang bukan kemerahan. Hampir menyerupai salju.

Anehnya, kulit pucat itu sama sekali tak mengganggu penampilan Sasuke. Seolah-olah warna itu memang diciptakan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan kemungkinan akan dianggap benar-benar gila oleh Sasuke. Ia masih menertawakan dirinya ketika mereka sampai pada bagian pagar terjauh dari rumah utama. Kamera CCTV yang tepat berada di atas kepalanya tampak berkedip dan beroperasi dengan baik. Sasuke memanjat pada pagar tinggi dan berjalan di atas batuan itu dengan ketangkasan yang hanya dimiliki oleh para pemain sirkus profesional. Pria itu mendekati tiang tempat CCTV itu terpasang, dan mengecek sebentar, lalu melompat turun dari atas pagar.

Saat itulah Sakura melihatnya. Tempat yang gelap membuatnya terlambat menyadari bahwa ada benda kecil yang terpasang pada lensa CCTV. Pantas saja tak ada petugas keamanan di sekitar sini. Sasuke telah memanipulasi yang satu itu.

Sakura tak bisa berpikir lebih jauh, karena saat itu Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik sikunya untuk mendekati pagar. Pria itu membungkuk di hadapannya tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun. Pria itu ingin Sakura memanjat pagar tembok setinggi tiga meter itu. Dan Sakura hanya bisa tertegun tanpa ada niatan untuk bergerak.

Sasuke berdiri, dan berbalik menatapnya. Tubuh Sasuke mungkin sekitar dua puluh sentimeter lebih tinggi dari Sakura. Bukan jarak yang jauh, tapi tak bisa juga dikatakan dekat. Pria itu lebih tinggi dari Sasori dan Yamato. Tapi tak lebih tinggi dari Uizaki. Dari segi pembawaan, Sasuke sedikit mirip dengan kakak keduanya itu. Ketenangan dan aura yang membuat semua orang penasaran. Tapi Uizaki berkulit _tan_ dan beriris hijau terang khas Eropa. Satu persamaan mencolok adalah rambut mereka yang sama-sama berwarna kelam.

Hanya saja, Sasuke terlihat berbahaya, sangat. Sedangkan Uizaki hanya terlihat tenang dan seolah selalu merenung.

"Kau harus naik ke bahuku agar bisa memanjat pagar itu," kata Sasuke, nyaris terdengar tak sabar. Satu hal yang perlu Sakura koreksi adalah, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tenang. Pria itu hanya pendiam, dan sama menjengkelkannya dengan kakak-kakak Sakura.

"Aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu!" balas Sakura dengan nada suara paling angkuh yang ia punya. Biasanya, jika ia menggunakan nada itu, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menunduk dan tak membantah. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Pria itu masih berdiri di hadapannya tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kau ingin aku menggendongmu?"

Sakura berjengit mendengar tawaran bernada datar itu. Tatapannya beralih pada pagar tinggi di belakang Sasuke, lalu kembali pada pria itu. Ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Melarikan diri itu ternyata menjengkelkan. Seandainya ia tak terlalu berambisi untuk pergi malam ini juga.

"Aku tak mau merusak gaunku," ungkap Sakura keras kepala. Tatapan Sasuke turun pada tubuh Sakura yang terbalut jaket panjang hitam yang mewah, yang gadis itu kenakan di luar gaunnya. Di dalam salah satu kantung jaket, tas kecil Sakura sedikit menyembul. "Aku juga tak ingin jaketku lecet. Aku mendapatkannya dengan kartu anggota khusus yang baru bisa digunakan setelah satu tahun pendaftaran. Gaunku juga hanya ada satu-satunya di negeri ini."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan jaketmu untuk memudahkan gerakan," Sasuke jelas hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Sakura mundur satu langkah dan hampir berbalik. Ia berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Membuat kakak-kakaknya panik memang menyenangkan. Tapi sama sekali tak sebanding dengan merusak barang-barang kesayangannya. Ia bisa berbuat nakal dengan cara lain. Ia rasa ini bukan ide bagus. Sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

Sasuke membuka kaus hitamnya sendiri, dan membuat Sakura tertegun ketika melihat tubuh setengah telanjang pria itu. Perut Sasuke rata, tanpa ABS yang bertonjolan seperti para bintang iklan minuman bervitamin. Tapi tubuh pria itu kencang, dan tampak kuat. Dengan bahu lebar yang terpahat seperti patung adonis.

Sakura menangkap kaus yang Sasuke lemparkan padanya. Tiba-tiba menjadi begitu patuh dan riang.

"Aku rasa kaus ini akan cukup membantu," komentarnya seraya melepaskan jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke terus menatap tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun tipis yang ketat. Untuk itu, ia meloloskan kaus Sasuke cepat-cepat dari kepalanya hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan gaunnya benar-benar tertutup juga tak akan lecet saat ia memanjat nanti. Ia biasa mengenakan gaun seperti ini. Tapi cara Sasuke menatap tubuhnya membuatnya merasa sedang ditelanjangi. Dan ia tak suka memikirkan seorang pria membayangkan bisa begitu mudah menelanjangi tubuhnya.

Ia baru saja akan bertanya bagaimana selanjutnya ketika Sasuke kembali berjongkok dan menunggunya memanjat dengan menapak pada tubuh pria itu. Sakura melepas sepatunya, menaruhnya di sebelah Sasuke, dan mulai memanjat. Pada awalnya merasa aneh karena harus menyentuh tubuh telanjang pria dewasa yang baru ia kenal.

"Jangan mendongakkan kepalamu!" perintah Sakura ketika Sasuke berdiri dengan ia yang berdiri di bahu pria itu sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Ia berhasil mencapai bagian atas pagar tembok itu dan duduk dengan sedikit gemetar saat memandang ke bawah. "Berikan jaketku."

Sasuke sedikit melemparkan jaket itu padanya, melompat naik, membantunya memasang sepatunya kembali, lalu langsung melompat turun ke luar pagar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sakura. "Seharusnya kau membantuku turun terlebih dahulu!"

Sasuke merentangkan lengannya. "Aku akan menangkapmu dari sini. Lempar _jaket berhargamu_ itu terlebih dahulu."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Jika ada yang lebih pantas disebut gila selain dirinya, itu adalah Sasuke. Pria itu mungkin tampan, sangat tampan. Kenapa Sakura baru menyadari kalau pria itu bodoh. Pria tampan biasanya bodoh. Setidaknya, pria tampan yang sering Sakura temui memang bodoh. Kecuali kakak-kakaknya.

 _Ah_ , sayang sekali.

"Aku biasanya tak mengatakan ini," mulai Sakura. "tapi aku lebih berat dari yang terlihat."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah merasakannya tadi."

Tanggapan enteng Sasuke membuat Sakura jengkel.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu artinya itu," balas Sakura dengan nada mengasihani yang membuat mata Sasuke menyipit seketika. "bahwa melompat dari ketinggian tiga meter itu sangat berbahaya."

"Tidak, kalau aku menangkapmu." Ujar Sasuke tak sabar. "Cepatlah."

Sakura melemparkan jaketnya terlebih dahulu sambil menggerutu, dan Sasuke menangkapnya tanpa berkedip. Sasuke mengikat lengan jaket hitam Sakura di tiang lampu agar tak sampai menyentuh tanah. Lalu tatapan pria itu kembali padanya, terhenti sejenak pada tungkainya yang terbuka.

"Aku akan melompat sekarang." Sakura berkata sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian pria itu agar menatap pada matanya, bukan kakinya yang kedinginan. Sakura memejamkan mata ketika melompat, dan lega begitu merasakan kedua lengan kuat melingkari tubuhnya di bawah pinggul. Lengannya sendiri melingkar di bahu Sasuke. Napasnya tersendat begitu tubuhnya diturunkan perlahan oleh Sasuke. Tubuh mereka menempel erat. Panas dari tubuh setengah telanjang Sasuke membuat Sakura menggigit bibirnya agar tak mendesah secara memalukan.

Ketika kedua kakinya menapak tanah, lengan Sasuke turun kembali ke pinggulnya. Sakura hanya bisa diam saja saat Sasuke menarik kausnya ke atas dan meloloskannya melalui kepalanya. Dan secepat itu, kaus yang tadinya membalut tubuh Sakura, telah kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Untuk menyamarkan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena pria asing yang baru ia kenal, Sakura berjalan ke tiang lampu dan mengambil jaketnya untuk kemudian mengenakannya kembali.

"Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?" Ia bertanya setelah mengancingkan jaketnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Ke tempat tinggalku tentu saja."

"Oh tidak." Sakura menggeleng, lalu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau tak mungkin memaksudkan hal itu." Ia merengut melihat ekspresi keras di wajah Sasuke. "Oke, kau memang memaksudkannya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Tapi, halo. Kita tak sedekat itu, orang pucat." Mereka berjalan menjauhi kediaman Haruno. Sakura bersyukur karena sempat mengganti sepatunya tadi. Jalanan yang terbentang di depan mereka terlihat panjang dan temaram. Lampu-lampu jalan membantu penglihatan mereka. Tapi jalan yang panjang akan membuat kakinya lecet, jika ia masih mengenakan _high heels_ yang ia kenakan selama di pesta tadi. Sakura selalu mengendarai mobil pribadinya ketika keluar dari kediaman Haruno. Jadi ia sama sekali baru menyadari bahwa rumah keluarganya ternyata berada di daerah yang cukup jauh dari pusat Konoha, jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku rasa hotel adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menginap sementara," ujar Sakura enteng. Ia melirik pada Sasuke dan memasang senyuman manis. "Tentu kau bisa tetap menginap di rumahmu. Kita hanya harus bertukar nomor telepon dan membicarakan rencana-rencana menakjubkan kita sambil melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa."

"Kau membawa uang tunai?" tanya Sasuke kaku. Pria itu terlalu kaku, pikir Sakura. Ia mengamati Sasuke dan baru menyadari bahwa iris mata Sasuke berwarna hitam. Ia tahu pria itu bermata kelam. Tapi ia kira, kelam sama artinya dengan cokelat tua, seperti warna mata kebanyakan orang Asia. Warna mata hitam –yang benar-benar hitam, sama langkanya dengan warna hijau seperti warna matanya. Warna mata hitam juga sering dikaitkan dengan para penyihir di masalalu, juga iblis. Warna dari kegelapan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang sangat jarang ia rasakan sebelumnya, kewaspadaan. Ia tak mengenal Sasuke cukup baik. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah salah satu teman kecil Sasori. Kakaknya itu memang menjengkelkan. Paling menjengkelkan di antara semua orang yang ia kenal. Tapi Sasori selalu berada di sisi yang baik. Kenyataan bahwa Sasuke dan Sasori tak saling bertemu selama bertahun-tahun membuat Sakura mulai berpikir kalau apa yang ia lihat di permukaan belum menunjukkan semuanya.

Dan ia penasaran. Salahkan kehidupannya yang membosankan selama ini.

"Aku membawa uang tunai," kata Sakura, menyimpan keresahannya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan semua kartu kredit, juga ATM. Tapi ia tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk Sasuke. Ia mungkin manja, walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya dengan terang-terangan. Tapi ia tak pernah menjadi orang bodoh.

"Menginap di hotel hanya akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau hanya gadis manja yang minta perhatian dengan berpura-pura diculik."

Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya tersinggung. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk bersikap tenang dan tak terburu-buru meneriaki lelaki itu. Lagipula ia jarang berteriak. Biasanya jika orang-orang membuatnya tak senang, maka ia akan dengan cepat memutarbalikan keadaan dan balas menyerang dengan cara yang ia anggap lebih berkelas.

"Aku sudah biasa dianggap manja," ujar Sakura manis. "dan seenaknya. Tapi itu tak pernah memengaruhiku. Mereka yang mengatakan itu hanyalah orang-orang yang tak memiliki semua hal yang aku miliki."

Nada suara Sakura jelas mengartikan maksudnya dengan baik. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak terlihat tersinggung. Pria itu hanya melempar tatapan datar padanya sambil tetap meneruskan langkah. Sakura tak pernah berada di situasi dimana perkataannya tak bisa memengaruhi emosi seseorang. Jadi, Sasuke menjadi semacam tantangan baru yang menyenangkan.

"Lagipula hotel lebih menyenangkan dari tempat manapun di dunia," tambahnya. Ia hampir tertawa saat mengatakannya. Hotel tempat menyenangkan? Yang benar saja. Ia tak suka berbagi barang miliknya. Kenyataan bahwa satu kamar hotel paling mewah setidaknya pernah ditempati sepuluh orang berbeda dalam waktu satu bulan, membuatnya selalu berpikir bahwa hotel itu menyebalkan. Kecuali hotel yang dimiliki oleh kakak pertamanya –Yamato. Dimana Sakura memiliki satu kamar khusus yang tak boleh ditempati siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi orang-orang akan mengenalimu." Sahut Sasuke. "Kukira kau ingin diculik?"

Ya Tuhan, pria ini cerdas. Sakura menarik kembali kesimpulan sebelumnya yang menganggap bahwa pria tampan seperti Sasuke itu bodoh. Jadi Sasuke adalah si Tampan yang menjengkelkan nomor empat. Urutan satu sampai tiga sudah ditempati oleh kakak-kakak lelaki Sakura, yang puncaknya diisi oleh si Rambut merah Sasori.

"Aku mulai membenci ide itu," gerutu Sakura.

"Seingatku kau yang mengajukannya," sahut Sasuke.

"Kau sepertinya tak paham wanita." Sakura kembali tersenyum. Ia suka bermain kata dengan pria ini. "Apa tak ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau wanita itu plin-plan?"

"Aku hanya harus mengingatnya mulai sekarang," timpal Sasuke bosan.

Sakura tertawa, menoleh ke belakang dan menghela napas lega karena sepertinya orang-orang di rumahnya belum ada yang menyadari kepergiannya. Tampaknya menyalakan musik klasik dan mengunci pintu kamarnya akan membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidur karena kelelahan.

"Jadi, dimana kau tinggal?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Kau berubah pikiran lagi?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku berubah pikiran lebih sering dibanding orang lain."

Mereka memasuki jalan besar yang dilalu-lalangi banyak kendaraan. Sakura melemparkan tatapan tak percaya pada Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka bisa berjalan kaki sejauh ini, pada malam hari, dengan pria yang baru ia temui pertama kali. Ini benar-benar malam yang penuh kegilaan. Masalahnya, ia sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Dan teman seperjalanannya yang misterius, anehnya sangat menyenangkan.

Mungkin ia membutuhkan teman berdebat yang tak terpengaruh dengan sindiran halusnya lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Juga seseorang yang tak selalu bersikap manis dan berusaha keras membuatnya terkesan.

Sasuke hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan Sakura lebih menghargai itu di atas semuanya.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah berada di tempat ramai.

"Aku pengangguran," jawab Sasuke singkat. Tanpa ada kesan malu sedikitpun.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Pria ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengajukan pertanyaan," ungkap Sakura. "seharusnya aku bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan untuk menghidupi dirimu?"

Sasuke nyaris tersenyum. Nyaris. Tapi pria itu tak melakukannya. Sakura mendapati dirinya penasaran dengan, bagaimana pria itu saat tersenyum. Apakah salah satu sudut bibirnya akan lebih naik dari yang lainnya? Atau ia akan menampakkan sedikit giginya yang rapi, yang Sakura lihat sekilas ketika pria itu berbicara? Sasuke tentu memiliki tipe senyum yang berbeda dari orang lain. Mengingat pria itu memang sangat berbeda.

"Aku melakukan sesuatu secara acak," sahut Sasuke.

"Teka-teki. Aku suka itu," ungkap Sakura. "kutebak itu tak berkaitan dengan pencari bakat atau televisi?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak." Lalu Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin sedikit," ungkapnya.

"Jadi kau berada di balik layar?" tebak Sakura.

"Semacam itu." Sasuke terlihat mengamati sekitar. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sakura. "Kurasa kau perlu menutup rambutmu dengan topi jaket yang kau kenakan."

"Ah ya," Sakura mengikuti saran pria itu. "rambutku memang terlalu mencolok. Apa menurutmu aku perlu mengecatnya?" ia menatap rambut Sasuke yang sewarna langit malam. "Aku selalu suka warna rambut yang lebih gelap. Terlihat lebih seksi."

"Kau tak perlu mengecatnya."

Sasuke memanggil taksi dan tak memberikan alasan kenapa pria itu berpendapat bahwa Sakura tak perlu mengecat rambutnya. Satu rasa penasaran lagi yang membuatnya mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Sasuke sadar ini pertama kalinya dalam waktu yang lama, sangat lama, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menanyakan banyak hal mengenai dirinya. Dan Sasuke yakin bahwa seingatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ia bahkan memberikan nama aslinya, walau tak beserta nama keluarga yang memang tak pernah ia sebut-sebut lagi selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya mungkin tak sekaku seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya, dan itu harus diperbaiki jika ia ingin berumur panjang. Ia juga menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, yang terlihat dengan terang-terangan mengamatinya, adalah seorang manipulator yang menggunakan senyuman manis dan mata besarnya yang indah untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Sasuke tahu itu, tapi tetap mendapati dirinya dengan patuh menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan gadis itu.

 _Ah, terkutuklah._

Bahkan dengan kenyataan yang paling menyedihkan bahwa Sakura adalah adik dari Haruno Sasori, ia masih menganggap gadis itu sama sekali tak pantas diperlakukan dengan buruk. Tidak setelah ia melihat senyuman manis dan keluguan samar yang diperlihatkan gadis itu ketika akan memasuki taksi tadi. Jadi, ini juga adalah pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama ia memikirkan kepentingan orang lain di atas kepentingannya sendiri.

Sasuke menutup matanya, berpura-pura tertidur agar tak harus mendengar lebih banyak pertanyaan dari seorang gadis cantik yang tak bisa ia hindari. Tapi ternyata menutup mata juga tak ada gunanya. Karena bayangan tentang pelarian mereka di kediaman Haruno tadi mulai mengusiknya. Kulit halus di tungkai panjang gadis itu saat berada di atas pagar tembok, juga bagaimana rasanya memeluk gadis itu sesaat tadi. Sasuke bukannya kekurangan wanita. Gadis bermata besar dan memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan juga tak pernah menjadi tipenya. Tapi keinginan tubuhnya, terutama di pangkal pahanya, bukan hal yang bisa ia kendalikan seperti halnya raut wajah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidur?" Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas gerutuan gadis itu. "Jadi kau meninggalkanku kebosanan dan memilih tidur?"

Suara gemerisik di sebelahnya memaksa Sasuke mengintip dan melirik untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu mengeluarkan semacam tas tangan kecil dari saku jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalam tas tersebut. Sasuke penasaran apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu dengan menatap ponselnya sendiri sambil menggigit bibirnya yang kecil dan kemerahan. Sasuke kira gadis itu akan berubah pikiran lagi dan memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana anehnya. Sasuke membenci pikirannya yang mulai membayangkan membawa paksa Sakura yang meronta-ronta di atas bahunya. Atau membuat gadis itu pingsan agar tak bisa melawan. Ia nyaris memikirkan cara yang lebih keras sebelum melihat gadis itu mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sasuke menutup kembali matanya ketika Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Aku harap aku melakukan hal yang benar," gumam Sakura. Sasuke merasakan gadis itu mendekat dan mulai bersandar padanya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan langsung melihat puncak kepala gadis itu dengan rambut merah muda yang menguarkan aroma bunga Sakura. Bunga yang sama dengan namanya. Juga ada campuran wangi vanila yang lembut dan menenangkan. Perpaduan tak biasa yang dimiliki oleh gadis yang juga tak biasa.

"Mereka pasti akan khawatir sekali," lanjut Sakura. Sasuke mendengarkan dan langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan satu arah gadis itu. "Mereka akan mencariku ke seluruh pelosok negeri jika perlu. Aku harus meminta maaf padamu, Sasuke, karena telah membawamu ketengah-tengah kegilaan ini."

Jika tak mendengarnya langsung, Sasuke pasti akan mengira dirinya sedang mendengarkan orang lain yang berbicara, bukan gadis yang baru satu setengah jam lalu meminta dirinya sendiri untuk diculik. Sakura yang sekarang bersandar padanya terlihat sangat rapuh dan penuh kekhawatiran. Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa hubungan kakak beradik Haruno lebih erat dari berita-berita yang beredar di luar sana. Hubungan Sakura dan Sasori jauh lebih dekat dari yang Sasuke duga. Ia menutup kembali matanya, dan mengabaikan perasaan janggal yang ia rasakan sebelumnya karena memikirkan reaksi Sakura saat Sasuke membunuh kakak yang disayanginya.

 _Tapi Sakura tak seberharga itu._

Tak pernah ada yang lebih berharga dari pamannya, keluarga satu-satunya yang telah terkubur di dalam tanah empat bulan yang lalu. Orang yang seharusnya tak mati secepat itu jika Sasori tak melepaskan tembakan dan membunuhnya di tempat. Sasuke memandang kembali puncak kepala Sakura. Dan kini ia mulai bisa melihat gadis itu dengan cara yang benar.

Sakura hanya alat. Sesuatu yang ia gunakan untuk dapat memancing Sasori, lalu membunuhnya. Nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Kesakitan dibalas dengan kesakitan. Jika ia tak bisa membunuh Sasori nantinya, ia akan mengambil sesuatu –seseorang yang dikasihi oleh pria itu.

Seseorang yang sekarang sedang bersandar di lengannya.

Satu hal yang harus mulai Sasuke kuasai adalah, melupakan keinginannya yang besar untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada gadis itu, juga menyentuhnya.

.

.

.

Ia dibangunkan dengan cara yang paling tidak mengenakkan. Sakura membuka matanya tepat setelah kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang ternyata pintu taksi yang setengah terbuka. Ia mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah pintu tersebut, dan mata pria itu sedang menatap ke arah pangkuannya. Sakura merapikan jaketnya, menutupi pahanya yang terlihat jelas karena gaun pendek yang ia kenakan tertarik ke atas ketika ia duduk.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke datar. Sakura mengangguk, lalu turun sambil terus memerhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pria itu memang tak banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sikapnya semakin tertutup dan dingin. Samar-samar, Sakura bahkan merasakan semacam kekejaman yang tak diperlihatkan pria itu sebelumnya.

Taksi telah meninggalkan mereka di pinggiran jalan. Sakura mulai memerhatikan sekitar dan merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Tempat itu ramai, memang. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang dan tampak normal. Yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah, pertanyaan yang tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Selama ini ia tak pernah menahan apapun yang ingin ia katakan. Ia menikmati bagaimana orang-orang tak bisa membalas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mencari hiburan melalui kata-katanya. Tapi saat ini, seolah ada yang menahannya untuk bertanya kenapa Sasuke harus memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat seperti ini dan lebih memilih menaiki taksi untuk mengunjungi kediaman Haruno.

Ia tak pernah terlalu memercayai berita-berita kriminal yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ia kira semua itu dilebih-lebihkan, karena ia tak pernah mengalaminya secara langsung.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasakan dirinya ketakutan? Seolah-olah ia sedang mengalami penculikan yang sebenarnya. Mobil Sasuke berwarna hitam, dengan kaca yang juga hitam dan terlihat tebal. Sakura sudah melihat sendiri betapa lihainya Sasuke, dan betapa kuatnya lengan pria itu saat menangkapnya yang melompat dari ketinggian tiga meter. Jika ia berbalik dan mencoba melarikan diri, ia yakin tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia tertangkap kembali. Orang-orang yang berada di dalam mobil yang berlalu-lalang juga tak akan dapat menolongnya.

Sakura mendapati kaki-kakinya bergerak dan membawanya mendekati Sasuke yang tampak sedang memerhatikannya di sebelah mobil hitamnya. Raut wajah pria itu keras dan tak menampakkan perasaan apapun. Kesan bersahabat yang sempat Sakura lihat ketika mereka berjalan kaki dari kediaman Haruno tadi sudah tak terlihat lagi. Seolah-olah memang tak ada sejak awal.

"Jadi, ini mobilmu?" tanya Sakura ceria. Ia selalu pintar menutupi perasaannya dan memperlihatkan kesan bodoh yang ceria. Bukan hanya sekedar julukan tanpa arti ketika kakak-kakaknya menyebutnya sebagai manipulator keadaan, juga aktris yang tak akan pernah ditemukan oleh para pencari bakat. Ia juga pandai menguasai diri, juga membaca keadaan.

Sasuke mengangguk datar sambil terus mengamatinya. Pria itu, Sakura pikir, cukup cerdas untuk dapat mengetahui bahwa Sakura suka memanipulasi. Tapi Sakura yakin kalau Sasuke belum mengetahui sampai batas apa Sakura bisa melakukannya. Dan hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bahwa Sakura punya ingatan yang benar-benar bagus. Sangat bagus hingga sulit dipercaya.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih kendaraan," komentar Sakura seraya memasuki bangku penumpang di sebelah bangku pengemudi. "Aku juga berpikir bahwa mobil-mobil besar seperti ini cukup layak untuk dimiliki. Kurasa aku akan membeli yang seperti ini saat pulang nanti." Sakura terus berbicara, walaupun Sasuke sama sekali mengabaikannya. Matanya menatap jalanan, mengamati setiap hal yang mobil mereka lewati sambil mempertahankan senyumannya yang selalu berhasil menipu semua orang.

"Jadi, seperti apa rumahmu?"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Salam kenal untuk nama-nama baru yang muncul di kolom review, favorite, dan follow. Terima kasih.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

 **Bab 2**

Merencanakan penculikan diri sendiri adalah satu hal. Merasa benar-benar diculik adalah hal yang lain. Sakura berusaha untuk tak terlihat gemetar sepanjang perjalanan yang sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah jam. Tiga puluh sembilan menit tepatnya, dari perhitungan yang ia lakukan diam-diam dengan sesekali melirik pada petunjuk waktu di layar GPS. Ia dengan sengaja terus-menerus memerhatikan Sasuke dan mendapati dirinya sendiri terbuai dan beberapa kali melupakan rencananya untuk mengingat setiap hal yang mereka lewati.

 _Ya Tuhan, pria ini tampan sekali_ , katanya di dalam hati. Tapi Sasuke yang tampan memiliki sikap yang terlalu dingin dan tanpa basa-basi. Setiap kali Sakura membuka mulut dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan, Sasuke hanya akan menjawabnya secara singkat dan jelas sekali memberikan jalan buntu bagi siapapun yang akan memaksanya kembali membuka mulut. Tentu saja Sakura tak mudah menyerah. Ia terus berbicara, berbicara, berbicara sampai ia kehausan. Sampai suaranya serak dan memaksanya untuk berhenti. Dan Sasuke tak satu kalipun bertanya apakah Sakura butuh minum, atau butuh ke toilet. Padahal sebelum berkendara dengan mobil pria itu, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di luar ruangan.

Sasuke menjadi tidak berperasaan. Atau, seperti dugaannya semula, memang tak memiliki perasaan.

Tapi memangnya apa yang Sakura harapkan dari pria yang baru ia kenal? Hanya karena ia tampan Sakura jadi bertindak ceroboh dan terjebak di situasi sekarang ini.

"Kurasa aku butuh ke toilet," kata Sakura kemudian. Sasuke tak menanggapi, dan tak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan menepikan mobilnya. Kecepatan berkendaranya stabil, sama seperti emosi yang terlihat pada raut wajahnya, atau bisa dikatakan tanpa emosi.

"Aku benar-benar harus ke toilet," Sakura mengulangi dengan sedikit tidak sabar. "kecuali kau ingin aku menjadikan mobilmu sebagai toilet." Sebenarnya kalimat itu sama sekali tidak sopan, dan bukan kalimat yang biasanya akan ia gunakan. Tapi ia tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk mengatur kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar butuh ke toilet. Sekarang juga, yang syukurnya dituruti oleh Sasuke. Sakura langsung berlari keluar setelah mobil diparkirkan di halaman toilet umum besar di pinggiran jalan, menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat sambil berkali-kali meringis karena toilet umum itu tak bisa dikatakan bersih untuk standar kehidupannya. Ia baru akan keluar dari tempat itu begitu ia tersadar bahwa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melarikan diri dari Sasuke.

Ia mengitari tempat itu, memikirkan jalan keluar seraya mencuci lagi kedua tangannya di westafel yang menghadap langsung pada cermin besar. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, mengamati penampilannya yang tak jauh berbeda dari beberapa jam yang lalu. _Make up_ yang menempel di wajahnya masih utuh dan sesempurna biasanya. Sakura baru akan menyalakan ponselnya ketika pintu digedor dari luar.

"Sudah selesai?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar tidak sabar. "Perjalanan kita masih jauh."

"Sebentar," jawab Sakura, berusaha ceria. "tunggu sebentar." Ia berhati-hati mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas kecil yang tak satu kalipun ia biarkan keluar dari saku jaketnya. Ia menyalakan tersebut, lalu menggigit bibirnya begitu nada pembuka terdengar lirih dan samar-samar. Ia harap Sasuke berdiri cukup jauh hingga tak dapat mendengar hal itu.

Sakura menekan angka tiga pada layar _smartphone_ nya, memutuskan untuk menelepon Sasori yang selalu bersiaga. Panggilannya dijawab pada dering pertama.

" _Sakura..."_

"Sasori dengar, aku minta maaf," potong Sakura cepat. "aku tak tahu semuanya akan jadi begini."

" _Kau dimana?"_

"Aku di toilet," jawab Sakura sedikit berbisik. Matanya berkali-kali melirik pada pintu toilet yang tertutup. "toilet umum. Toilet kelima yang kulihat dalam perjalanan selama hampir dua jam."

" _Ke kiri atau ke kanan? Dari persimpangan rumah kita?"_

"Kiri." Terdengar gedoran lagi dari luar, dan kali ini disertai pintu yang terbuka. Sasuke masuk dengan raut berbahaya dan mata yang berkilat kejam. "Sasori maafkan aku."

" _Kau bersama seseorang?"_

Sakura tak sempat menjawab karena Sasuke telah merebut ponselnya dan membanting benda itu ke lantai hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tubuh Sakura tersentak kaget karena perlakuan itu, dan ia menerjang kedepan dengan gerakan gegabah yang tak direncanakan. Sasuke hanya mundur satu langkah, dan pria itu dengan mudah menangkap kedua tangannya dan menguncinya dibalik punggungnya.

"Lepas," desis Sakura sambil terus memberontak. Lengan Sasuke yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya terasa sekeras baja. Tak peduli Sakura melawan sekuat apapun, pria itu tetap bergeming dan tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan perlawanannya. Sakura menghela napasnya, dan merasakan dirinya tak memiliki lebih banyak tenaga untuk meronta. Ia jadi menyesali keengganannya saat disuruh mempelajari bela diri dasar oleh kakak-kakaknya selama ini. Ia seharusnya menjadi adik perempuan penurut yang tahu diri dan mengakui bahwa apapun yang dilakukan semua kakaknya adalah demi dirinya sendiri.

Ia seharusnya tak mengikuti orang asing, bahkan jika orang itu sangat tampan. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Perjanjian kita batal," kata Sakura. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Hanya ada sedikit jarak sampai dada mereka saling menempel, dan ia berhenti meronta hanya agar hal itu tidak sampai terjadi. Napasnya sedikit terengah.

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus," tambah sakura lagi. Tempat itu cukup sepi hingga ia tak yakin akan ada yang datang menolongnya jika ia menjerit. "dan kau baru saja menghancurkan benda kesayanganku. Orang yang menghancurkan benda kesayanganku tak mungkin bisa diajak bekerjasama."

Sasuke belum mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatapnya dengan mata kelamnya yang berkilat berbahaya. Dalam satu waktu, Sakura mengira Sasuke akan memukulnya. Tapi pria itu tak melakukannya. Pria itu nyaris tak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menahan Sakura agar tak melarikan diri. Itu saja. Tapi hal itu nyaris membuat Sakura berang, nyaris. Jika saja tatapan pria itu tak berubah menjadi hasrat yang begitu jelas. Sasuke menginginkannya, Sakura tahu itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menggunakan hal itu sebagai senjata andalannya. Tapi Sakura sudah bersumpah sejak jauh-jauh hari bahwa ia tak akan pernah menggunakan daya tarik seksual untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Ia bisa menggunakan senyuman manis, kata-kata manis, dan sedikit kerlingan nakal. Tapi sentuhan yang berujung pada aktifitas di atas ranjang, ia tak akan melakukannya.

Karena hanya itulah yang membedakan dia dengan ibunya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pergelangan tangannya terlepas. Pria itu kini satu langkah di hadapannya, tampak percaya diri namun tegang dan kaku.

"Kau tak berteriak," itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria itu memberikan Sakura alasan untuk menampilkan senyuman mengejeknya yang paling menjengkelkan.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kudapatkan dengan berteriak?"

"Kau juga tak mendapatkan apa-apa dengan melawanku." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Aku baru menyadarinya." Sakura menunduk setelah mengatakannya. Ia menatap jengkel pada sisa-sisa ponselnya yang terserak di lantai, lalu berjongkok dan mengambil _chip_ memori ponsel dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Apa kita akan terus berada di tempat bau ini atau melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. "Baru lima menit yang lalu kau berusaha melarikan diri dariku."

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu," dan ia tak berniat menjelaskan perubahan keputusannya setiap waktu. Pria itu juga tak menjawab pertanyaan paling penting. Siapa Sasuke sebenarnya? Sakura bahkan yakin Sasuke memiliki tujuannya sendiri hingga bersedia mengikuti rencananya yang konyol. Ia mengakuinya sekarang. Semakin dipikirkan, rencananya semakin terasa konyol. Ia yakin, dibalik raut dinginnya, Sasuke pasti menertawakannya di dalam hati.

"Kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan mengembalikan senyumannya yang selalu berguna. Setidaknya saat ini, walau tak bisa membantunya melarikan diri dari Sasuke, senyumannya mampu membuat pria itu menggeram jengkel. Itu setimpal, setelah apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya. Sakura cenderung membalas apa yang dilakukan orang-orang pada dirinya.

"Aku mungkin merencanakan sesuatu," kata Sakura. "tapi rencana tak akan berhasil jika digembar-gemborkan terlebih dahulu." Ia berjalan melewati Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung di tempat semula. "Lagipula kita bukan teman. Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menjelaskan apapun padamu."

Sakura tahu ia sedang tak berada di situasi yang menguntungkan. Dalam segala sisi, ia telah melakukan kesalahan. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang akan diam saja jika merasa terganggu. Bahkan jika otaknya memerintahnya untuk menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Ia tak bisa diam begitu saja. Ia tak pernah mau kalah.

Sakura merasakan Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. Pria itu tampaknya belum tahu bahwa Sakura telah memberitahu posisi mereka sekarang pada Sasori. Atau mungkin pria itu tahu, dan telah memiliki rencananya sendiri. Pemikiran itu kembali membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri, walau yang tampak dari luar hanya senyuman yang tak pudar, dan kerlingan mata nakal yang menantang.

Ia ikut masuk ke dalam mobil dengan ketenangan yang mengundang tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia melakukan itu karena entah bagaimana ia yakin sekali bahwa Sasuke akan menggendongnya seperti sekarung beras jika ia mencoba untuk melawan. Ia tak akan pernah sudi diperlakukan seperti itu. Hal itu akan menghancurkan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Mereka kembali berkendara di jalanan yang luas dan bergabung dengan pengendara lain di pusat kota. Kali ini hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka, dan kecepatan berkendara Sasuke meningkat drastis dari sebelumnya. Sakura masih memerhatikan setiap hal yang mereka lewati, terutama plakat toko yang kira-kira mudah ditemukan. Jika ada kesempatan untuknya mendapatkan ponsel baru dimanapun itu, ia akan memastikan Sasori akan dapat menemukannya dengan mudah. Tapi bagaimana caranya mendapatkan ponsel baru tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke? Sedangkan Sakura yakin pria itu akan mengurungnya di suatu tempat yang sulit ditemukan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menepikan mobilnya. Pria itu membuka kotak penyimpanan yang berada di depan Sakura, dan mengeluarkan seutas tali rami dari sana. Sakura memberi pria itu pelototan marah ketika melihat maksud dari tindakannya. Sasuke memegangi kedua tangan Sakura dalam diam, jelas merasa memiliki hak untuk melakukannya. Tapi pria itu bodoh jika berpikir Sakura akan diam saja diperlakukan seperti benda mati yang tak akan melawan. Sakura berusaha menendang kedepan menggunakan satu lututnya, berharap akan mengenai salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke yang manapun. Posisi tubuh Sasuke di hadapannya terlalu dekat karena ruang sempit mobil. Dan itu tak membantu Sakura untuk bergerak leluasa. Dalam sekejap, Sasuke sudah setengah menindihnya di jok yang juga setengah terbaring ke belakang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" protes Sakura ketika Sasuke melingkarkan tali di sekeliling tubuhnya, memakunya dengan jok yang semakin dibaringkan. "Aku bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa!"

Sasuke bergeser kesamping, kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah selesai mengecek hasil ikatannya. Pria itu membiarkan jok di sebelahnya, yang ditempati Sakura, terbaring seperti itu. Lalu Sakura melihat pria itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya.

"Kau terlalu banyak melihat," desis Sasuke sebelum menutup mata Sakura menggunakan sapu tangan itu.

Jadi pria itu tahu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" kata Sakura. Suaranya masih tenang. "Tidur nyenyak selama perjalanan? Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik."

Sakura merasakan embusan napas Sasuke di wajahnya ketika pria itu berbicara. Hal itu membuatnya sadar dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Karena itu hal ini sangat diperlukan."

"Diam kau pria bodoh!" desis Sakura. "Kau pikir kau akan lolos setelah melakukan hal ini padaku?"

"Jadi akhirnya kau menunjukkan sifat aslimu." Sasuke menggenggam rahang Sakura dengan satu tangan dan mengangkat wajah gadis itu sedikit lebih keras. Lebih seperti gertakan. "Kau manipulator berbahaya. Kau pikir aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku? Syukurlah karena kau hanyalah gadis jahat yang selalu menggunakan pesonamu untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Jengkel hanyalah satu dari sekian perasaan yang sakura rasakan sekarang. Dengan mata tertutup rapat karena sapu tangan membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekpresi yang ditampilkan wajah Sasuke saat ini. Ia juga tak bisa menggerakan bagian atas tubuhnya. Hanya kedua kakinya yang bisa bergerak bebas. Tapi itupun tak banyak membantu apa-apa. Itu hanya memberikan sedikit –hanya sedikit sekali kenyamanan, mengingat situasinya sekarang ini.

"Apa kau menginginkan uang tebusan?" tanya Sakura. "Kurasa aku perlu mengatakan padamu kalau aku bisa memberikan berapapun yang kau mau asal kau melepaskanku."

Dengusan Sasuke disertai dengan tawa yang mengejek. "Bagaimana jika aku menginginkan seluruh harta yang kalian miliki?"

"Ah, jadi ini bukan tentang uang." Simpul Sakura. "Setidaknya berikan aku satu alasan."

Ya, jika tak bisa mendapat semuanya sekaligus, Sakura berharap ia bisa mendapat sedikit saja penjelasan tentang maksud Sasuke. Jika pria itu seorang penjahat yang memasuki rumah orang lain dengan melompati pagar, Sakura yakin ada alasan kenapa pria itu belum melakukan apapun padanya. Kecuali mengikatnya di kursi seperti seorang sandera. Jadi Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa ada yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya.

"Kau hanya berada di tempat yang salah, pada waktu yang salah."

"Maksudmu kau menginginkan orang lain? Salah satu wanita yang datang di pesta ulang tahunku?" Kesimpulan yang ia buat sendiri, anehnya, menimbulkan perasaan tak suka di dalam hatinya. Apakah Sasuke sedang menunggu wanita lain di tempat itu? dan Sakura kebetulan berada di sana lalu melihatnya. Itu bisa saja terjadi. Karena hampir secara keseluruhan, tamu yang datang di pesta ulang tahunnya adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas yang kaya raya. Sebagian dari mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan. Mengencani kalangan bawah seperti Sasuke akan mengundang gunjingan yang tak berkesudahan.

Apa mungkin ini semua tentang _affair_? _Well_ , Sakura tak bisa menerimanya. Enak saja mereka, memadu kasih dan menjadikannya sebagai korban.

"Jika itu yang kau percayai." Sakura merasakan Sasuke menjauh setelah mengatakan hal itu. Suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Sedikit guncangan sebelum mobil melaju dengan lancar. Kecepatan mobil itu dapat Sakura rasakan dengan jelas walau matanya ditutup. Sasuke kembali tak bersuara, dan Sakura kali ini tak memiliki keinginan untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara kembali.

Ia tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang telah mereka habiskan dalam sisa perjalanan itu. Ia telah berhenti menghitung pada angka ke enam ratus delapan puluh, dan memperkirakan bahwa mereka telah berkendara lebih dari dua jam.

Oh sialan pria itu. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kram. Dan lehernya terasa seperti mau patah. Mobil berhenti tak lama setelah itu. Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi membuat Sakura was-was. Apa mungkin Sasuke akan meninggalkannya seperti ini? Pertanyaannya terjawab setelah pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Sasuke membuka ikatan di tubuhnya, dan melepaskan penutup matanya. Sakura memberi pria itu tatapan terkejamnya, tapi terasa percuma karena Sasuke sama sekali tak menatap matanya.

"Aku akan memuntahimu kalau kau sampai meletakkan tubuhku di bahumu dan menggendongku seperti sekarung beras." Ancam Sakura. Kram karena berjam-jam berada di posisi yang sama membuat tubuhnya belum bisa bergerak banyak. Dan hal itu juga membuatnya sedikit emosional.

Ia lega karena Sasuke akhirnya menggendongnya dengan dua tangan. Dan ia berusaha untuk tak mengalungkan lengannya pada leher pria itu. Sasuke masih tak mengatakan apapun saat melakukannya. Sakura menggunakan waktu-waktu tersebut dengan memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah gedung bertingkat. Ia tahu itu karena kini mereka sedang menaiki tangga sempit menuju ke lantai atas. Ruangan di bawah tadi tampaknya hanya diisi oleh satu mobil yang mereka kendarai tadi. Dan itu, adalah jalan keluar satu-satunya. Sejauh yang ia lihat. Tangga sempit itu tak terlalu tinggi, mengantar mereka langsung pada satu ruangan luas tanpa sekat, tanpa jendela. Ah, jendelanya terletak di langit-langit. Tertutup semacam kayu tebal yang masih Sakura cari dimana pengontrolnya.

Sasuke mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur tunggal berukuran besar, yang baru Sakura sadari menghadap langsung pada satu-satunya ruangan tertutup di tempat itu. Toilet dan kamar mandi yang menyatu jadi satu. Yah, setidaknya pria itu memikirkannya saat membangun tempat ini, atau membelinya. Apapun itu, ruangan ini ternyata cukup bersih dan bagus. Hanya saja suram, dan sama sekali tidak modis. Dinding-dindingnya tidak dicat, hanya diplester dengan semen berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Di sisi kanan, agak sedikit jauh dari tempat tidur, terdapat _home kitchen_ , lengkap dengan meja makan kecil dan dua tempat duduk. Seberapa keraspun Sakura memikirkannya, ia tak mendapatkan satu bayanganpun mengenai Sasuke yang memasak di tempat itu. Di sisi kirinya, di sebelah tangga, Sakura mendapati lemari dinding tanpa pintu. Sedikit meringis saat mendapati dua warna memenuhi lemari itu. Hitam dan abu-abu. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat orang yang sangat konsisten hanya memilih dua warna gelap itu di pakaiannya.

Bunyi pintu tertutup menarik perhatiannya.

Jadi ada pintu setelah tangga. Dan pintu itu menggunakan semacam remot otomatis untuk membuka dan menutupnya. Sialan. Kalau sudah begini, akan sulit baginya untuk melarikan diri. Akan lebih baik baginya menghabiskan waktu dengan bertindak seperti orang lain di situasi yang serupa. Terlihat patuh dan kalem. Barangkali sasuke tak akan mempertimbangkan untuk mengikatnya di tempat tidur misalnya.

"Jadi, seperti ini tempat tinggalmu." Sayang sekali, ia tak bisa menutup mulutnya begitu saja. Tapi kenyataan itu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mengamatinya sedikit mengernyit. "Ternyata lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan," tambah Sakura.

Sasuke bersedekap dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian yang baru? Aku akan berjanji padamu tak akan pernah menceritakan sedikitpun hal tentangmu pada orang lain, asal kau melepaskanku."

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat tinggi. "Kau? Berjanji?"

Sakura mengangguk. Senyumannya bertambah lebar. "Aku orang yang menepati janji."

"Kau pembohong kecil," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tertipu penampilanku, ya kan?" Sakura berdecak, dan ikut bersedekap. "Semua orang tahu, penampilan itu bisa menipu. Seperti kau...," ia memandangi Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. "yang tampan, misterius, dan sangat menarik. Siapa yang tahu apa yang kau lakukan di balik wajah tampan itu. Mungkin kau, pernah membunuh orang."

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan Sakura bersumpah melihat mata pria itu berkilat. Apa mungkin ia telah menebak dengan benar? Tapi ia hanya sembarangan mengatakannya. Dari berjuta orang di dunia ini, ia tak mungkin sesial itu. Tak masalah jika Sasuke buruk rupa. Tapi pria itu, oh ya, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Ini nyaris membuatnya berteriak, _Sasori! Dimana kau? Aku bersumpah akan membakar seluruh mainan robotmu jika kau tak berhenti menjadikanku bahan leluconmu!_

Tapi tentu saja, Sasori tak ada di sini. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sakura tahu bahwa ini benar-benar terjadi padanya. Yah, dia melakukan tindakan bodoh dan berakhir dalam situasi bodoh yang sama sekali tak menyenangkan.

Bolehkah ia bernyanyi sekarang? Ia biasanya bernyanyi saat ia tak mau memarahi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

"Diam!" perintahnya pada Sasuke. "Aku sedang berbicara pada diri sendiri."

Ia kembali menatap pada Sasuke dan mendapati pria itu nyaris terhibur melihatnya frustrasi seperti ini. Setidaknya raut wajah pria itu tak sekaku sebelumnya. Mungkin Sasuke tak benar-benar kejam. Mungkin pria itu hanya menakut-nakutinya tadi. Jika Sasuke benar-benar membunuh orang, maka tak sulit bagi pria itu untuk membunuhnya.

Ya Tuhan, ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Ia tak mungkin memikirkan pembunuhan dengan perasaan seperti ini. Nyaris tenang. Seolah-olah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tak akan membunuhnya.

.

.

.

Gadis itu belum tahu benar betapa berbahaya posisinya saat ini.

Sepertinya Sakura terbiasa menganggap semua hal sebagai lelucon. Atau gadis itu pandai menutupi ketakutannya dengan berbicara dan bergumam secara terus-menerus. Yang manapun, hasilnya tetap sama. Sepertinya Sakura lebih baik menggigit lidahnya sendiri daripada mengaku bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan. Gadis manja itu secara sengaja telah menempatkan dirinya sendiri pada situasi yang buruk. Dan yang lebih buruk, gadis itu belum bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Gadis itu terus-terusan mengamatinya, dan Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kelopak mata yang membingkai mata indah itu. Beberapa kali ia nyaris menutup mulut gadis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri, melumatnya, sampai celotehan gadis itu berubah menjadi desahan seperti yang ia inginkan. Gadis itu cerewet sekali. Orang paling cerewet yang pernah ia temui. Bahkan walau ia tak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan orang lain, ia tahu tak ada orang seperti Sakura yang masih bisa membuatnya melupakan banyak hal dan kehilangan fokus seperti ini.

Bahkan, Sakura berani memerintahnya. Tak ada orang yang pernah menggertaknya dan tetap hidup. Tapi Sasuke mengakui, bahwa tak ada gadis cantik yang pernah menggertaknya, benar-benar memerintahnya untuk melakukan sesuatu hal selain memuaskan kebutuhan seksual mereka secepatnya. Para wanita biasanya meninggikan suara padanya ketika ia menunda-nunda kepuasan mereka di atas ranjang. Dan Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menuruti mereka, lalu melupakannya begitu saja. Satu wanita hanya untuk satu malam. Ia bisa mendapatkan wanita seperti itu dimanapun ketika ia butuh. Hanya ketika ia butuh.

Dan ia membutuhkannya sekarang. Tapi yang ada di hadapannya kini hanyalah seorang gadis cantik yang tak boleh ia sentuh, tidak, jika ia ingin ini semua berjalan lancar. Seseorang seperti Sakura akan menginginkan hatinya. Hati yang tak pernah ia miliki. Menyentuh gadis itu hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit, dan ia tak menginginkannya.

Tapi ia butuh ketenangan mengagumkan gadis itu, juga mendengar celotehannya. Dan walau ia berat mengakuinya, ia butuh melihat senyuman gadis itu lebih lama lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia membiarkan dirinya merasa nyaman bersama orang lain. Hanya sebentar saja. Untuk saat ini saja.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 _See u in next chapter._


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

 **BAB 3**

Pesta ulang tahun adalah salah satu hal yang harus diselenggarakan secara besar-besaran oleh para keluarga kalangan atas, dimanapun mereka bertempat tinggal. Haruno, berada di daftar puncak para miliyarder di negeri ini. Mereka mungkin tak memiliki darah bangsawan, tapi semua itu tak lagi penting mengingat mereka sangat kaya. Dan karena itulah pesta dari adik perempuan satu-satunya harus diselenggarakan secara eksklusif dan mewah. Menunjukan dengan jelas betapa kayanya mereka. Tapi seberapa pentingpun kekayaan itu, tak berarti lagi disaat salah satu anggota keluarga mereka tak ditemukan dimanapun di kediaman mewah mereka.

Pesta akhirnya dibubarkan lebih cepat dari seharusnya tanpa penjelasan berarti. Para tamu dipulangkan dengan berbagai persepsi di kepala mereka masing-masing.

Haruno Sasori, setelahnya tak henti memberikan perintah-perintah tegas kepada para detektif swasta sewaan keluarganya, juga meminta bantuan dari para rekan-rekannya yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai detektif negeri, tanpa membuat keributan. Ia sudah berhenti mencoba menghubungi nomor adik perempuannya, karena sudah jelas bahwa itu tak akan lagi berguna. Suara terbanting yang ia dengar sebelum panggilannya dan Sakura terputus sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa adik perempuannya itu sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Berhadapan dengan jendela besar, Yamato, anak laki-laki pertama dari keturunan Haruno, sekaligus pemegang resmi seluruh tumpuk kekuasaan keluarga, tampak sedang serius menelepon seseorang, atau banyak orang. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegas sekaligus lelah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura yang baru beberapa menit sebelumnya ia lihat tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa meninggalkan catatan atau pesan apapun. Tak ada satupun dari pelayan melihat kepergiannya. Dan ini sudah satu jam setelah mereka sadar bahwa Sakura tak berada di kamarnya. Tak tahu sudah berapa lama sejak Sakura tak berada di sana.

Dari kesimpulan yang dibuat oleh para detektif, kemungkinan besar Sakura diculik. Beberapa kamera pengawas terbukti dimanipulasi. Tapi belum ditemukan hal lain yang mungkin berkaitan dengan si penculik. Ketika itu, terlalu banyak orang, dan kendaraan. Sehingga keamanan lebih difokuskan pada beberapa titik di gerbang utama. Walau begitu, kamera pengawas ada dimana-mana, yang ternyata sama sekali tak membantu kali ini. Dan pagar tembok cukup tinggi untuk dilompati, kecuali di beberapa tempat yang sedang dipugar, yang dicurigai sebagai jalan orang itu masuk. Para tamu yang bisa memasuki kediaman Haruno hanyalah orang-orang yang memiliki undangan resmi. Pesta itu sendiri sebenarnya sangat tertutup. Jadi orang yang –kemungkinan– membawa Sakura adalah orang yang sangat profesional. Dan sudah pasti berbahaya.

"Aku ingin kau mengerahkan seluruh anak buahmu dalam pencarian ini," perintah Yamato pada orang yang sedang ia telepon. "Aku tak peduli bahkan jika kau harus membalik negara ini, kau harus menemukannya." Ia memutus panggilan seraya berbalik dan menatap pada kedua adik lelakinya yang sama-sama terlihat khawatir seperti dirinya. Tapi Uizaki, adik keduanya, terlihat yang paling tenang di antara mereka. Tak mengherankan, karena Uizaki selalu menjadi yang paling tenang dan sulit ditebak. Juga biasanya selalu memiliki pendapat yang sangat berguna dalam setiap masalah.

"Aku kira ada yang sedikit aneh di sini," kata Uizaki seraya menempatkan dirinya di sofa tunggal di ruang kerja Yamato. Perkataannya mengundang tatapan ingin tahu Sasori yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir dan beberapa kali hampir ikut dalam pencarian jika Yamato tak melarang. Hal yang perlu mereka lakukan sekarang adalah berkumpul, berbicara dengan tenang, berpikir. Jika mereka ikut dalam pencarian, maka mereka akan melakukannya bersama-sama.

Mereka semua berharap bahwa tujuan si penculik adalah uang. Karena mereka akan dengan senang hati memberikannya. Asal adik mereka dapat kembali tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"Yang aneh adalah, kau masih dapat duduk dengan tenang sementara adik kita tak tahu bagaimana keadaannya," sindir Sasori. Tatapan Sasori beralih pada Yamato. "Aku sudah bilang padamu aku ingin ikut dalam pencarian. Duduk di sini dan menunggu nyaris membuatku gila!"

"Coba kau pikirkan," sahut Uizaki dengan suaranya yang setengah merenung. "Sakura bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah diculik. Pasti ada perlawanan, atau minimal teriakan."

"Dia tak akan berteriak jika seseorang menodongkan senjata padanya." Sasori berkata, dan kembali mondar-mandir. "Sudah kubilang dia seharusnya memiliki pengawal pribadi."

"Kita sudah sepakat kalau ia tak akan setuju," komentar Yamato.

"Inilah kenapa ia harus menikah dengan orang yang bisa melindunginya."

"Sasori, bahkan dengan kita bertiga, dan semua pengamanan di rumah ini, dia masih bisa pergi dengan mudah." Uizaki menggeleng tenang.

"Maksudmu dia pergi atas kemauannya sendiri?" seru Sasori. "Kurasa kau gila, _Man_."

Uizaki mengangkat bahu. "Dia membawa seluruh isi tasnya. Dompet dan sebagainya. Dan jangan lupakan piringan hitam di kamarnya. Dia jelas ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang kalau ia sedang ingin tidur."

"Ada kemungkinan kalau si penculik yang menyalakan musik," timpal Sasori. "Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan dengan panggilan teleponnya, dan kamera pengawas yang dimanipulasi?" balas Sasori tak mau kalah.

"Tak banyak orang yang tahu kalau Sakura perlu mendengarkan musik klasik untuk dapat tidur. Dan sudah jelas bahwa tak banyak yang tahu kalau kita tahu hal itu dan mengira Sakura sedang ingin tidur..."

"Hati-hati, _brother_. Atau aku akan menyimpulkan kalau kau beranggapan adik kita sedang lari dengan seorang pria," potong Sasori, geram. "Sakura lebih berpikiran jernih daripada itu."

" _Gentleman_..." Yamato menengahi perdebatan itu. Sasori memang senang berdebat, dan sedikit emosional. Tapi melihat Uizaki yang biasanya berkepala dingin dan tenang kini membalas ucapan Sasori, adalah tanda bahwa mereka semua sedang sangat khawatir. Sakura memang sangat keras kepala, dan terkadang sedikit nekat. Perkataan Uizaki memang ada benarnya.

Tapi seperti kata Sasori, bagaimana mereka bisa menjelaskan tentang panggilan telepon itu sebelum nomor Sakura benar-benar tak bisa dihubungi lagi? Dan bagaimana dengan kamera pengawas?

.

.

.

Sakura tak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang mengabaikannya dan melakukan aktifitas lain sementara ia merasa sangat bosan. Tak ada televisi di rumah ini. Juga tak ada sambungan internet. Jika Sasuke orang yang sangat suka menyembunyikan diri, maka sudah pasti pria itu akan menggunakan kartu prabayar sekali pakai yang akan langsung dibuang begitu kuota habis. Sakura rasa memang itu yang dilakukan Sasuke selama ini.

Pria yang terlihat menyibukkan diri di depan laptop hitam itu tampaknya memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dan lebih memilih duduk di depan meja makan ketimbang harus berdekatan dengan Sakura. Hal itu tak buruk juga mengingat kedekatan mereka menimbulkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan diantara mereka. Tapi Sakura bosan. Dan ponselnya, satu-satunya benda yang akan bisa diandalkan di situasi seperti ini, sudah dihancurkan oleh pria itu. Mengingat hal itu kembali membuat Sakura memberi tatapan jengkel lagi pada Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tak pernah meminta maaf padanya.

Sakura berdiri dari ranjang yang telah ia tempati sejak tadi. Ia membenahi bagian bawah pakaiannya sambil menggerutu dan mengerling pada Sasuke. Gaun yang ia kenakan di balik jaketnya memang indah. Tapi tak pernah dirancang untuk dikenakan cukup lama, apalagi di tempat tanpa pendingin atau penghangat ruangan. Gaun itu dirancang untuk sesuatu yang serba mewah. Jelas tak cocok untuk sandera penculikan.

Ia diculik, ya kan? Ini tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Ia bahkan bisa menyamakan keadaannya sekarang dengan kurungan yang ia dapatkan karena berbuat nakal sewaktu sekolah. Dulu sekali, Yamato pernah mengurung Sakura di kamar karena ia pernah mengolesi isi tas temannya dengan selai stroberi yang ia bawa dari rumah. Hal itu membuat Yamato dipanggil ke sekolahnya dan harus meminta maaf pada orangtua siswa tersebut. Sakura sendiri lebih baik menggigit lidahnya daripada meminta maaf. Ia bilang ia akan gatal-gatal jika meminta maaf, dan Yamato mengurungnya selama dua hari karena hal itu, untuk introspeksi diri. Percuma saja, karena Sakura memiliki kebiasaan aneh untuk bersikap menjengkelkan dalam beberapa hal.

"Kau terbiasa berbicara pada diri sendiri." Pernyataan yang diungkapkan dengan nada datar itu memecah bayangan masalalunya. Sakura menatap Sasuke, lalu mengangkat bahu. Jadi pria itu memerhatikannya. Sasuke orang yang sangat teliti, Sakura mencatat di dalam hati.

Ia mendekati pria itu, dan mendapati Sasuke menutup laptopnya seketika. Sakura memiliki firasat bahwa apa yang dikerjakan Sasuke sejak tadi ada kaitannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia sudah cukup mengenal Sasuke untuk tahu bahwa jika ia menanyakannya, maka Sasuke tak akan pernah menjawabnya. Hal itu membuatnya terkejut pada diri sendiri.

Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai ia jatuh cinta pada hitungan jam, dan memecahkan rekor kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Melakukan apa?" Sakura menempati satu-satunya sisa kursi di ruangan itu. "Kau punya dua kursi di depan meja makan," kata Sakura enteng. "kau membuatku terkejut, _sir_."

"Berbicara pada diri sendiri," ungkap Sasuke. Butuh waktu bagi Sakura untuk memahami maksud Sasuke.

"Ahh." Sakura mengangguk.

"Dan kursi itu milik orang lain sebelumnya," tambah Sasuke lagi. Pria itu mengamatinya saat mengatakan hal itu. Kilat dingin itu kembali. Sasuke sudah jelas memiliki sesuatu yang kelam di dalam hatinya, dan Sakura ingin tahu apa itu.

"Kau tinggal bersama orang lain sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke memandangnya tajam ketika menjawab. "Seorang pengunjung tetap."

Pria itu menatap Sakura seolah Sakura sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang tidak ia ketahui. Sakura kembali mengangguk, lalu memalingkan muka. Ia menelan ludah dan menghela napas. Terkutuklah perasaan takut yang menelusup dalam hatinya. Terkutuklah Sasuke yang terlihat sengaja ingin melihat reaksinya dengan bertindak seperti itu.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya siapa pengunjung itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sakura memberanikan diri kembali membalas tatapan pria itu. "Aku terbiasa mengabaikan orang-orang yang tak memiliki kepentingan dalam kehidupanku."

Sasuke berdiri dengan ketenangan yang menggelisahkan. Tatapan pria itu kini dipenuhi oleh kemarahan yang teredam. Ketika ia melangkah mendekat, Sakura memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri tapi menahan diri untuk tak melarikan diri. Ia sudah merasakan kekuatan Sasuke sebelumnya. Pria itu bukan orang yang bisa ia lawan secara fisik. Kedua tangan Sasuke terangkat dan mencengkeram lengan atasnya hingga tubuh Sakura tertarik sedikit ke depan, ke arah Sasuke. Napas Sakura tersentak, dan ia yakin cengkeraman Sasuke akan menimbulkan ruam di kedua lengannya nanti.

"Sepertinya seluruh keluarga Haruno memiliki kebiasaan untuk hanya tertarik pada diri mereka sendiri." Kalimat itu diucapkan Sasuke dalam gumaman dingin yang Sakura bayangkan dapat membekukan. Pria itu juga mengguncang tubuh Sakura ketika mengatakannya, membuat Sakura menjadi sedikit berjinjit.

"Kami tak suka ikut campur urusan orang lain," balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendenguskan tawa sinis. "Kau hanya memperhalus kalimatmu. Tapi aku tahu kau tak akan pernah menjadi sebaik malaikat."

"Aku memang bukan malaikat!" Sakura merasakan kemarahannya mulai naik ke permukaan karena Sasuke terus menerus mengguncang tubuhnya. Pria itu terlihat tak tahu harus melakukan apa terhadapnya, dan memutuskan bahwa mengguncang tubuhnya adalah hal satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan. Sakura tak dapat menerimanya karena ia tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Sakura menepis lengan pria itu dan berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Lalu jengkel sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa tak ada tempat untuk menghindari Sasuke di rumah ini.

Kecuali kamar mandi.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah ke sana ketika lengannya ditarik dari belakang. Sasuke memaksanya untuk kembali berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku!" bentak Sakura. Ia tak terbiasa membentak. Jadi melakukannya membuat napasnya sedikit terengah. "Aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku selain bahwa aku sudah melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan memercayaimu begitu saja!"

"Setidaknya tindakan bodohmu telah menyelamatkan hidupmu," sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura. Kemarahan yang Sakura lihat sebelumnya telah pudar, dan digantikan kembali dengan sesuatu yang lebih tertutup. Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya di sana. Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih untuk berdiri di tempat yang sama. Menjaga jarak dari pria itu.

"Aku berpikir untuk membunuhmu."

Perkataan Sasuke mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari Sakura.

"Aku nyaris mematahkan lehermu jika kau tak mengajukan tawaran itu," tambah Sasuke.

"Jadi apakah aku harus memuji diriku sendiri karena bisa diculik alih-alih dibunuh?" Sakura menggeleng tak percaya. Rasa humornya nyaris habis tak bersisa. Ia tak percaya dirinya bisa merasa benar-benar marah dan ingin berteriak. Padahal belum lama lalu ia masih merasa cukup tenang. Ia jadi takut memikirkan ada pribadi lain yang bersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Atau memang Sasuke yang memiliki keahlian mempermainkan emosi orang lain. Pria itu bisa dengan mudah membuatnya marah, juga takut. Dan terlepas dari semuanya, terpesona. Sakura semakin marah saat memikirkannya.

"Kau belum paham dimana posisimu." Perkataan Sasuke kembali menyulut amarahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan pria itu. "Memangnya dimana posisiku menurutmu?"

Tatapan pria itu mengarah pada sekujur tubuh Sakura dan mengundang perasaan tak diinginkan itu lagi. Sepanjang kehidupannya, tak jarang Sakura mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari para pria. Ia sering mendapatkannya, namun ia tak pernah terbiasa. Sasuke adalah yang terburuk dari semuanya karena mampu membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Keinginan untuk disentuh. Bukan sentuhan ringan seperti saat sedang berdansa. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih intim.

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau pernah mendapatkan kesulitan karena kebiasaanmu berbicara pada diri sendiri itu?" Sasuke menatapnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Lurus dan penuh penilaian. Kilat di mata pria itu kembali tak tertebak. Tapi Sakura tahu bahwa apapun yang membuat Sasuke marah sebelumnya dapat menunggu untuk sementara ini.

"Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau perubahan emosimu itu sangat mengganggu?" sindir Sakura.

"Aku biasanya tak sejelas ini," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura bersumpah mendengar ironi dalam nada suara pria itu.

" _Well_ , terserah kau sebenarnya," kata Sakura.

"Kau jadi sinis," balas Sasuke. "Apa ini sifatmu yang sebenarnya, ataukah si Manipulator yang manis itu?"

"Yang itu, terserah aku," balas Sakura.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan orang berbeda sekarang."

"Kau harus hati-hati," ejek Sakura. "mungkin ada satu jiwa pembunuh di dalam diriku," tambahnya. Ia tak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk menimpali perkataan pria itu. Emosinya memang naik turun semalaman ini. Sekarang ia tahu kalau bukan hanya wanita hamil saja yang bisa mengalami hal seperti ini. Wanita yang sedang diculik juga bisa merasakannya.

"Boleh aku meminjam salah satu koleksi pakaianmu yang membosankan?" Sakura bertanya. Ini adalah hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi. Ia perlu berganti pakaian. Dan mengingat hanya ada pakaian Sasuke di rumah ini, maka ia tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Pilih manapun yang kau suka." Sasuke menatap lemari pakaiannya saat mengatakan hal itu. Lalu tatapan itu kembali pada Sakura. "Kau harus puas tanpa pakaian dalam."

Sakura baru menyadarinya, dan menatap Sasuke karena itu. "Aku bisa bertahan untuk malam ini," katanya. "Kurasa kita bisa mendapatkannya? Besok?" nada suaranya jelas menyiratkan bahwa Sasuke akan menyesal jika tak memberikan apa yang ia inginkan. "Boleh aku tahu jam berapa sekarang? Mengingat kau tak memiliki jam dinding."

"Pukul dua dini hari terakhir kali aku melihatnya." Sasuke mengedikkan dagu ke arah laptopnya yang masih berada di meja makan. "Kau harus tidur sekarang."

"Kau memilih kata yang salah," peringat Sakura. Perlahan mendekati lemari pakaian Sasuke dan mulai memilih-milih pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan. "aku cenderung melakukan sebaliknya jika orang-orang mengharuskanku melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau bisa tidak tidur kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menyerah memilih, dan menarik yang manapun yang sedang ia sentuh. Semua pakaian Sasuke tak hanya memiliki dua warna, tapi juga dua model dari merk yang sama. Kemeja lengan panjang dan kausnya sama sekali tak beraksen. Hanya model standar yang bisa ditemukan di toko manapun. Sakura curiga Sasuke membeli pakaian itu satu lusin di setiap model. Dan pria itu hanya memiliki satu warna untuk celana yang ia kenakan. Hitam, hanya hitam. Sekarang Sakura penasaran warna apa yang pria itu pilih untuk pakaian dalamnya. Satu box besar di bawah segantungan pakaian pria itu membuat tangannya gatal untuk membukanya.

"Tak ada ukuran celana yang lebih kecil?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunjuk susunan celana Sasuke yang terlipat rapi untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari niat yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam masalah, lagi.

Sasuke masih duduk di tempat yang sama di ujung tempat tidur.

"Aku pikir kau tak memerlukannya," kata pria itu. "pakaianku akan lebih panjang dari gaun merah mencolok yang kau kenakan di balik jaketmu itu."

Sakura menggerutu seraya berjalan mengentak ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu dari dalam, dan semakin menggerutu saat tak mendapati celah sedikitpun untuk melarikan diri melalui kamar mandi itu.

"Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa ia terlihat tenang sekali."

.

.

.

Ia menunggu dalam hening, dan hanya perlu menyimpan laptopnya ke dalam brankas berkode yang tersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa di dalam benda itu, atau di ponsel yang masih berada di dalam sakunya. Ia terbiasa menghapus panggilan, atau _e-mail_ masuk. Atau apa saja yang ia cari di jejaring internet berpelindungnya. Jika ada orang yang menemukan rumah ini, orang-orang yang berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan dirinya, maka mereka tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa.

Ia jarang menggunakan laptopnya. Ia biasanya hanya menggunakan ponsel. Tapi malam ini berbeda. Ia membutuhkan benda itu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang gadis yang masih tak mengerti juga dimana posisinya.

" _Memangnya dimana posisiku menurutmu?"_ tanya Sakura tadi. Sasuke hampir saja menjawab bahwa gadis itu seharusnya berada di bawahnya di atas ranjang. Gadis itu seharusnya sedang terengah bukannya mengomel dan mengeluarkan komentar-komentar sinis yang menghibur. Gadis itu seharusnya tidur di ranjangnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun, bukannya berada di kamar mandi, menggerutu karena harus mengenakan pakaian yang kata dia membosankan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati _home kitchen_ dan membuka lemari es. Ia tak menemukan apapun selain berbotol-botol air mineral, dan sebotol _whiskey_. Tapi ia jarang menenggak alkohol. Minuman itu hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan kewaspadaan. _Whiskey_ ia perlukan saat ia sedang terluka. Dan sekarang ia tidak. Setidaknya secara fisik. Ia menarik botol kecil berisi air mineral, dan menenggaknya hingga habis. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka seiring dengan tegukannya.

Ia mengamati Sakura yang berjalan ke tempat tidur untuk melipat gaun yang sejak tadi tersembunyi di balik jaketnya. Gadis itu juga melipat jaket itu setelah sebelumya mengeluarkan tas tangan kecilnya dari saku. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika Sakura meletakkan pakaiannya di tempat kosong di lemari, bersebelahan dengan pakaiannya yang serba gelap. Warna merah terlihat mencolok di tempat itu. Memberikan kesan feminin sama halnya dengan aroma rumah ini ketika ia membawa Sakura masuk.

Rumah ini tak pernah dimasuki wanita manapun. Satu-satunya yang pernah berkunjung hanyalah pamannya yang telah mati. Pemilik salah satu kursi yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Sakura. Sasuke kembali membuka lemari es dan mengambil botol lainnya, lalu menyerahkan botol tersebut pada gadis itu. Sakura menerimanya dengan cepat, tapi mengernyit setelahnya.

"Kurasa kau tak punya gelas?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Maaf mengecewakanmu." Ia melirik pada tas tangan Sakura yang berada di atas tempat tidur ketika gadis itu menenggak minumannya.

"Gunakan saja tempat tidurmu," kata Sakura. Air mineral di dalam botol sudah habis sepenuhnya. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah kehausan sejak tadi tapi tak berniat mengatakannya. Sangat mengherankan mengingat Sakura suka sekali membicarakan semua hal.

"Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tidur malam ini," tambah Sakura. Padahal gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah. "aku terbiasa mendengarkan musik klasik sebelum tidur, dan kurasa kau tak memilikinya."

"Tidak, aku tak punya," aku Sasuke. "tapi aku bisa men _download_ nya malam ini juga."

"Oh tidak tidak!" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura, dan mulai curiga kalau gadis itu akan mulai merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Sakura adalah orang yang paling sulit ditebak yang pernah ia kenal. Sikap gadis itu berubah-ubah hingga sulit ditentukan yang mana yang sebenarnya. Di satu sisi, Sakura terlihat benar-benar tenang dan sepatuh anak kucing. Di sisi lain, gadis itu terlihat akan memberontak sewaktu-waktu. selain sulit ditebak, Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura sangat licik. Tapi setidaknya gadis itu tak tersenyum sekarang.

Karena senyumannya adalah hal yang paling berbahaya bagi mereka berdua.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura hingga gadis itu terpaksa mengikutinya duduk di atas tempat tidur. Botol air mineral yang tadi masih digenggam Sakura ia ambil dan ia letakkan di lantai di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Tidur, Sakura," perintahnya. "atau aku tak akan membiarkanmu memiliki pakaian dalam baru." Tambahnya ketika gadis itu terlihat ingin membantah. Mulut Sakura terkatup rapat. Sasuke dapat melihat pemberontakan terselubung di kilat mata gadis itu. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu bahkan lebih cerdas dari kelihatannya, karena memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menarik selimut sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke," ketus Sakura.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang memejamkan mata itu. "Selamat tidur," gumamnya

Sepertinya memang butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk dapat benar-benar tertidur. Gadis itu bergerak-gerak gelisah beberapa kali, dan lebih sering lagi menggerutu. Hari sudah hampir pagi ketika akhirnya napas Sakura terdengar teratur, pertanda kalau ia tertidur pulas. Mulut dan mata gadis itu sedikit terbuka ketika tertidur, membuat Sasuke takjub karena ia tak pernah berada cukup lama di ranjang yang sama dengan wanita yang menghabiskan malam panas bersamanya. Ia terbiasa langsung pergi setelah bercinta setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan bayaran yang tak sedikit.

Tapi malam ini kebalikannya. Ia membawa seorang nona kaya ke tempat pribadinya, melihat gadis itu tertidur tanpa sama sekali menyentuhnya. Jika bukan karena celananya yang terasa menyempit, ia pasti akan berpikir kalau ia telah kehilangan kemampuannya sebagai lelaki.

Ia hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih memandangi sakura yang tertidur pulas ketika matanya kembali pada tas tangan yang masih tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Ia mengambil benda itu tanpa ragu, dan memasukkan ke dalam brankas yang sama dengan tempat laptopnya berada. Gadis itu tak memerlukan benda itu saat bersamanya. Lagipula Sasuke tak mau mengambil risiko Sakura memegang uang dan membeli ponsel baru. Tak memegang uang akan membuat gadis itu tergantung padanya.

Hari mulai terang, dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengantuk. Ia terbiasa tidur di siang hari, sepanjang hari, sebelum mengambil pekerjaan di malam hari. Tapi beberapa bulan ini ia memutuskan untuk tak mengambil pekerjaan apapun dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada rencananya untuk membunuh Sasori. Ini akan mudah jika saja Sasori tak begitu berhati-hati, juga terlatih. Orang yang sehari-hari menghadapi kasus kriminal seperti Sasori memang sulit untuk dicari kelemahannya.

Tapi Sasuke mendapatkan hal itu. Kelemahan Sasori adalah keluarganya.

Hampir tengah hari, ketika Sakura membuka matanya dan melompat berdiri di tempat tidur. Sasuke sudah memesan makanan cepat saji yang baru saja sampai, beserta seperangkat alat mandi baru. Ia terbiasa meminta pengantar makanan langganannya untuk membelikan hal-hal kecil lain yang ia butuhkan dengan imbalan tambahan yang banyak. Asal orang-orang tak mencaritahu hal-hal tentangnya terlalu dalam, maka ia hanya akan dikenal sebagai orang misterius yang dermawan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya pada Sakura yang sedang menghela napas.

Gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidur, seolah-olah meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi.

"Jadi aku tak bermimpi," helaan napas lagi. "aku memang sudah melakukan hal yang bodoh."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan peralatan mandi baru untukmu," sahut Sasuke.

"Oh, baik sekali kau," sindir Sakura seraya berjalan ke kamar mandi. "aku heran kenapa kau tak menyiapkan pakaian dalam baru untukku."

Sasuke tak mencoba menjawabnya. Karena selain pintu kamar mandi sudah dibanting dari dalam, alasan lainnya adalah sesuatu yang tak mau ia pikirkan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan pria lain memilihkan pakaian dalam untuk Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka, atau makan siang, dengan pikiran yang menjalar kemana-mana. Yang pasti Sakura terlihat sedikit pendiam sesiangan itu.

Tepat pukul dua siang mereka memutuskan untuk keluar rumah. Sakura mengenakan kemeja hitam Sasuke yang lain, dan melampisinya dengan jaketnya sendiri. Rambut mencolok gadis itu ditutupi hoodie, dan wajahnya terlindung oleh masker hitam. Siapapun yang melihat Sakura di jalan nanti akan mengira kalau Sakura adalah seorang selebriti yang sedang menyamar.

Itu bukan masalah besar sebenarnya. Yang aneh adalah kenyataan bahwa Sakura sama sekali tak membantahnya. Gadis itu hanya terlihat keberatan disaat Sasuke menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan seperti tadi malam, tapi pada akhirnya menurutinya juga.

Mereka sudah sampai di pusat perbelanjaan ketika Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk tak langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Kukatakan padamu, Sakura." Sasuke memberikan Sakura tatapan memperingatkan. "Aku akan terus berbaik hati padamu asalkan kau tak mencoba melarikan diri dariku."

Mata Sakura menyipit. "Kau berharap terlalu tinggi." Suara gadis itu penuh dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Oke, coba saja," katanya enteng. "kusarankan kau untuk bersembunyi dengan baik saat melarikan diri dariku." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Atau aku akan mengikatmu di tempat tidur begitu aku mendapatkanmu lagi."

Sasuke puas mendapati mata Sakura yang melebar kaget. Mereka keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan untuk membaur dengan keramaian. Satu lengan Sasuke melingkar di bagian belakang pinggang Sakura, dan terus bertahan di sana. Di toko pertama yang mereka kunjungi, Sakura terlihat baru sadar bahwa ia tak membawa dompetnya.

"Aku tak membawa dompetku!" serunya.

"Sayang sekali," sahut Sasuke tanpa penyesalan. "aku akan membayar apapun yang kau perlukan. Perlukan Sakura, bukan yang kau inginkan." Tambahnya. Pada akhirnya Sakura harus rela, jika tak ingin dikatakan terpaksa, hanya mendapatkan setengah lusin pasang pakaian dalam baru, dua _jeans_ panjang hitam, serta dua stel pakaian santai berwarna biru dongker dan hijau tua. Sasuke hanya memperbolehkan Sakura membeli pakaian berwarna gelap, dan Sakura harus menurut padanya daripada ia berubah pikiran dan tak membelikan apa-apa. Begitu isi ancamannya.

Mereka baru saja akan kembali ke tempat mobil mereka diparkir ketika Sasuke merasakan seseorang mengikuti mereka.

"Sakura, kau ingin membeli pakaian lagi kan?"

Sakura mengangguk sekali. Terlalu jengkel untuk mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

"Pilih apapun yang kau mau di toko itu," Sasuke menunjuk salah satu toko pakaian wanita. "aku ada keperluan sebentar," tambahnya. "dan ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang kau yang mencoba melarikan diri." Ia memberikan bungkusan belanjaan Sakura yang tadi ia pegang pada gadis itu, menunggu Sakura memasuki toko yang ia tunjuk, sebelum ia berjalan menjauh dari hiruk pikuk tempat itu.

Orang-orang itu memang mengikutinya. Jumlahnya empat, _ah_ lima, dan syukurnya tak ada yang merasa perlu mengikuti Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di jalan buntu yang berada di antara dua gedung tinggi. Tempat yang sudah pasti akan dihindari orang-orang pada umumnya.

Sasuke tak pernah membunuh orang di siang hari, dalam jarak dekat, di tempat yang sewaktu-waktu dilewati orang lain, walaupun ia meragukannya. Tapi orang-orang ini jelas tahu siapa dia. Itu artinya ia perlu menanyakan bagaimana cara mereka bisa mengenalinya. Orang-orang ini terlihat sangat percaya diri karena jumlah mereka yang lebih banyak. Yah, mereka tak seharusnya melakukan itu. Terlalu percaya diri akan merugikan diri mereka sendiri.

Pertarungan di dunia gelap tak pernah dilakukan dengan adil. Karena itulah Sasuke tak terkejut ketika mereka semua maju dalam waktu bersamaan. Ia memiliki pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa dan letakkan di celah sepatunya. Dan ia menggunakan benda tajam itu untuk melukai salah satu dari para penyerangnya, tepat di pembuluh darah yang ada di leher. Orang kedua tumbang hanya beberapa detik setelah yang pertama. Mereka berdua menggelepar, lalu mati.

Tiga orang yang tersisa terlalu kaget. Sepertinya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan bergerak secepat itu.

"Bos benar," salah satu yang berambut berwarna-warni mendesis. "dia kuat _banget_!" aksen di suaranya terdengar kental dan familiar. Persis seperti orang yang pernah Sasuke kenal dulu.

"Kita seharusnya tak menyerang dari jarak dekat," kata yang di tengah sambil meludah. "sesuai perintah bos."

"Ah persetan!" umpat yang paling kanan. Wajahnya terlihat paling congkak dari yang lainnya. "yang penting kita membunuhnya dan membawa kepalanya pada bos."

Bos. Sasuke menjadi penasaran pada _bos_ yang mereka maksud. Sekali lagi mereka maju serentak, dan dua orang lagi tumbang dalam waktu yang hampir bersaman. Tinggal satu, si Congkak yang tampak sedikit gentar sebelum maju menyerang. Sasuke akui bahwa yang satu ini cukup kuat dan lincah. Beberapa kali kepalan tangannya hampir mengenai dagu Sasuke, walau berhasil ia tepis. Pada akhirnya orang itu berlutut di tanah dengan satu lengan yang Sasuke tekuk ke belakang.

"Siapa bos?" tanya Sasuke. Bunyi tulang patah terdengar seiring teriakan keras. "Siapa bos?" ulangnya.

"Kau akan tetap membunuhku bahkan jika aku menyebutkan namanya," kata si Congkak. Suaranya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengalir.

Satu tekukan lagi, dan teriakan lainnya. "Setidaknya aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat jika kau mengatakannya." Suara Sasuke terdengar dingin, kelam. Penuh dengan ancaman yang tak diragukan lagi akan dilakukannya tanpa berkedip.

"Tapi jika kau mau tetap bertahan pada situasi ini, aku akan memastikan kalau kau akan merasakan setiap sayatan," desis Sasuke. "Ada alasan kenapa orang yang kau panggil bos memerintahkanmu untuk membunuhku dari jarak jauh. Karena jika kau tertangkap olehku," Sasuke menggores lengan kiri atas pria itu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar akan melaksanakan ancamannya. "aku akan mengulitimu, menggores setiap kulit di tubuhmu, tapi tak membunuhmu. Belum, sampai kau berbicara."

"Hidan," kata si Congkak putus-putus. Cukup satu kata itu, dan Sasuke mengakhiri segalanya. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celana, mengelap pisau kecilnya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke celah sepatunya. Tak ada percikan darah yang mengenainya selain telapak tangannya yang langsung ia bersihkan dengan sapu tangan yang sama. Sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mata Sakura sebelumnya.

Ia tak mendapati Sakura di tempat ia meninggalkan gadis itu tadi. Sudah ia duga bahwa Sakura akan melarikan diri darinya. Penjaga toko mengatakan bahwa gadis yang berciri-ciri seperti yang ia sebutkan sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum ketika tahu bahwa Sakura bahkan tak berusaha untuk meminjam ponsel sang Penjaga toko. Gadis itu pasti kebingungan karena tak memegang uang satu peserpun.

Sasuke mengelilingi tempat itu. Yakin kalau Sakura pasti belum pergi sangat jauh. Ia bergabung dengan pejalan kaki dan tak merasa kesulitan melihat sekitarnya karena ia lebih tinggi dari kebanyakkan orang. Lagipula tak sulit menemukan orang yang berpenampilan seperti Sakura. Seringaiannya muncul mendapati orang yang sedang ia cari berjalan tak jauh di depannya. Cukup sulit untuk mengejarnya karena ini adalah waktu sibuk, dan setiap orang ingin lebih cepat dari yang lainnya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi," Sakura tersentak kaget ketika Sasuke berbisik di telinganya dengan lengan yang sudah melingkar di pinggang gadis itu.

"Kau terlalu lama," cicit Sakura gugup. "kukira kau meninggalkanku."

Sasuke sengaja meremas pinggang Sakura, dan menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga menempel padanya dari samping. Dari sudut pandang yang melihat, mereka seperti sedang berjalan sambil berangkulan.

"Kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku?" Tanya Sasuke, lagi. Ia masih berbicara di dekat telinga Sakura.

"Kubilang kau terlalu lama," desis Sakura. "darimana saja kau?"

"Aku baru saja membunuh orang-orang."

Sakura mendengus. "Kalau kau membunuh orang-orang, _sir_. Ada baiknya kau menghilangkan jejak terlebih dahulu sebelum berkeliling mencari sanderamu yang melarikan diri," ujarnya sinis. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Ya, kau sangat bodoh," Sasuke menurunkan masker Sakura dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Tubuh gadis itu menegang dalam dekapannya. Sasuke juga tak menyangka bahwa ia bisa kehilangan kendali di tempat umum seperti ini. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia menekan kepala Sakura ke arahnya, memaksa gadis itu membuka mulut untuknya. Sakura tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menuruti keinginannya.

Gadis ini terlalu manis. Terlalu lembut untuknya. Terlalu tak berpengalaman. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura lagi, dan lagi. Merasa tak akan pernah puas mencecap rasa manis memabukkan itu. Ia akan melupakan semuanya. Sementara ini, ia akan melupakan semuanya asal bisa merasakan kehangatan ini lebih lama lagi.

Tapi ia terpaksa mengakhirinya karena orang-orang pasti sudah mulai memerhatikan. Sasuke memasang kembali masker Sakura, dan menarik gadis itu untuk kembali melangkah.

"Kita akan tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara waktu," Sasuke masih berbisik di telinga Sakura, yang dibalas oleh tatapan bingung gadis itu.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan jika kau mencoba kabur dariku?" mata Sakura melebar seketika. "Ya, Sakura. Aku orang yang memegang teguh omonganku."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

– _thanks._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

 **Sebelum membaca, saya perlu tekankan bahwa kalian tidak akan menemukan Lemon Eksplisit di FF saya yang manapun. Terima kasih.**

.

.

.

 **BAB 4**

"Wow, jadi akhirnya kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini." Sakura mengitari pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, dan mengernyit. Tempat baru ini terlihat muram dan murahan. Kecil hingga hanya bisa menampung satu tempat tidur ukuran sedang dan satu lemari dorong yang terlihat akan hancur sewaktu-waktu. Temboknya berwarna hijau kusam dengan bilur-bilur kecokelatan di bagian bawah yang menunjukan kelembaban ruangan. Plafon yang kemungkinan besar tadinya berwarna putih, terlihat kekuningan dan mengalami kerusakan di beberapa tempat yang ditutupi, memberikan pemandangan yang menyedihkan dari usaha perbaikan tanpa modal.

Tak ada jendela di ruangan itu, hingga udara yang tak sehat dan bau menyengat aneh berputar-putar dan tak berubah. Bau itu mengingatkan Sakura akan susu yang gagal difermentasi. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berhati-hati untuk tak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan tembok. Perasaannya memang sudah tak enak ketika Sasuke tak memaksanya _menutup mata_ selama perjalanan tadi. Perjalanan menunggu malam datang, kata Sasuke tadi.

Perasaannya semakin tak enak saat mobil pria itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan dua tingkat yang serupa tempat pelacuran. Bukan berarti ia pernah mengunjungi tempat pelacuran. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan ketika melihat beberapa pasang tamu berpenampilan norak dan setengah mabuk di lobi, memberikan tontonan erotis menjijikan dengan tangan yang terus bergerak di tubuh pasangannya.

Sakura tak menyangka akan mendapati dan berada langsung di tempat yang tak pernah ia bayangkan ada di Konoha. Dan sekarang ia bahkan berada di dalam salah satu kamar bangunan itu, bersama pria yang baru dua hari ia kenal. Bahkan resepsionis –jika masih bisa disebut resepsionis, mengingat wanita berambut pelangi itu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu mengerling dan menggerak-gerakan payudara besarnya yang hanya ditutupi _tanktop_ tanpa bra. Wanita itu terlihat sekali berusaha keras untuk menggoda Sasuke yang balas bergeming, lalu perhatiannya beralih pada Sakura yang juga bergeming dengan wajah dan kepala yang hampir tertutupi sepenuhnya.

"Mata yang indah," komentar wanita itu tadi. "hijau yang jernih dan besar."

Sakura menggeleng dan mengabaikan perasaan terhina saat wanita itu lagi-lagi mengerling pada Sasuke, memberikan makna tersirat yang tak mungkin disalah artikan oleh siapapun.

"Dia menganggapku sama seperti wanita lain yang dibawa pria-pria di lobi tadi," kata Sakura tak terima. Ia sudah cukup lelah berdiri, tapi tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menduduki tempat tidur berseprai kusam dan penuh dengan bercak-bercak yang tak ingin ia ketahui berasal dari apa. Jadi ia hanya meletakkan tas karton berisi barang belanjaannya di sebelah lemari. Ia bersyukur karena telah memutuskan untuk berganti pakaian di toilet umum pusat perbelanjaan saat makan malam sebelumnya.

Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup menggeleng sekali. "Sebaliknya, kurasa ia kira kau hanyalah anak orang kaya yang suka bermain-main, dan ia memang benar."

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Penjelasanmu tak membuat perasaanku lebih baik," ujarnya dengan nada ringan.

"Aku memang tak berencana menghiburmu," balas Sasuke. "tidak dengan kata-kata."

Sakura mundur satu langkah. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat biasa saja. Tapi Sakura tahu makna yang terkandung di dalamnya lebih dari itu. Dan Sasuke sudah menunjukkan awalnya tadi. Pria itu bisa menjadi tanpa segan dan bertindak seenak hatinya, tanpa kenal tempat. Bagaimanapun, Sakura perlu menyadarkan pria itu agar tak sembarangan memperlakukannya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuhku, _sir_ , kau akan mendapati aku yang lebih menyulitkan dari sekarang," ancam Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketika tatapan Sasuke turun ke bibirnya. "Tak ada ancaman Sakura," kata Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menatap lurus ke matanya. "Kau tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orang-orang yang pernah mencoba mengancamku."

Sakura menghela napas dan mengangkat bahu. Bau yang tercium di sekelilingnya semakin tajam dan membuat perutnya mual. Ia tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di ruangan ini tanpa mengeluarkan makan malamnya di toilet kecil yang tak berani ia periksa. Ia juga tak berani berasumsi, apalagi berharap. Ini jadi semakin buruk setiap detiknya.

"Apa kita akan...?"

"Ya, kita akan menginap di sini," potong Sasuke, seraya menempatkan diri di ujung tempat tidur beranjang besi karatan itu.

"Apa pendapatku diperlukan di sini?" tanya Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Tidak, sebenarnya."

Jika ada orang yang pernah benar-benar membuat Sakura marah, maka Sasori akan menempati urutan pertama. Dan Sasuke baru saja mengisi kekosongan di tempat kedua. Tapi Sakura tak ingin membuat Sasuke puas dengan marah-marah padahal ia yakin hal itu tak akan terlalu memberikan perubahan apa-apa untuknya. Sakura yakin, Sasuke sudah merencanakannya sejak awal. Pria itu sengaja ingin memancing kemarahannya, dan bersenang-senang karenanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berteriak?" tanya Sakura, sekedar memastikan keadaan.

"Tak akan ada yang peduli," jawab Sasuke enteng. Pernyataannya diperkuat dengan suara teriakan dari kamar di sebelah kamar mereka. Teriakan memilukan yang disusul oleh suara cambukan. Lalu dalam beberapa menit suara-suara itu berubah menjadi desah dan engahan yang membuat Sakura merinding.

Ia mematung di tempat. Terakhir kali ia mendengar desahan langsung seperti ini, usianya baru beranjak dua belas tahun. Saat itu bahkan lebih parah dari ini. Ia mendengar. Ia melihat. Suara itu, kegiatan itu berasal dari kamar orangtuanya. Kamar yang selalu ditempati oleh ayah dan ibunya. Tapi hari itu, yang bersama ibunya bukan ayahnya yang tampan dan selalu tampil sempurna. Pria yang berada di atas ibunya di ranjang, bukan ayahnya. Pria itu tidak dikenalnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan ibunya lagi, tapi juga tak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Ia mulai belajar menggunakan senyuman untuk menutupi perasaan dari ibunya. Lalu ia mulai terbiasa melakukannya pada siapapun. Pada akhirnya, satu senyuman terlatih berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih berguna. Ia bukan saja ahli mengendalikan emosinya, tapi juga mampu mengacaukan emosi orang lain. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ketika masih kecil dapat memengaruhi karakternya sedemikian rupa. Dan ia tak berencana mengubah kenyataan itu dalam waktu dekat.

Masalahnya adalah tanggapannya terhadap aktifitas antara pria dan wanita di atas ranjang. Ia cenderung bersikap defensif terhadap hal itu, dan hampir selalu kesulitan menutupinya. Ia bisa bertindak biasa terhadap ciuman ringan, tapi tak bisa untuk jenis yang memiliki tujuan lebih.

Sakura menghela napasnya, lagi. Ia melakukannya lebih banyak saat bersama Sasuke.

"Apakah hal itu akan berlangsung sepanjang malam?" Ia sebenarnya tak benar-benar ingin tahu. Tapi jika ada hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dirinya sendiri dari desahan-desahan dan deritan ranjang itu, maka berbicara adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Lupakan saja," katanya lagi. Sekedar untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sasuke yang sedang mengamatinya dalam-dalam. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau tak memiliki cukup uang lagi setelah membayar pakaianku tadi. Kita bisa mengambil dompetku di rumahmu dan menggunakan uang pribadiku. Aku rasa uangku –hanya uang, cukup untuk membayar sewa hotel _layak_ selama satu minggu. Tentu saja kita bisa menggunakan kartu kredit untuk membayar langsung, atau atm untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak uang. Dan..."

"Aku seharusnya mengikatmu di tempat tidur," potong Sasuke.

Mata Sakura melebar. Tapi ia dengan cepat menguasai diri dan memberikan Sasuke senyuman manis. " Eey, kau tak mungkin serius."

Sasuke berdiri dan mendekatinya. Tak butuh sedikitpun usaha bagi pria itu untuk menarik tangannya agar ia mendekat. Sakura memandangi tempat tidur kotor itu, dan tersentak setelah mendengar teriakan lagi dari kamar sebelah. Senyumannya pudar untuk sementara waktu.

"Setidaknya mintalah petugas kamar membersihkan tempat tidur itu." Ia setengah memohon. "Kau tak ingin aku memuntahimu karena bau busuk lainnya," tambahnya. "Aku mohon."

Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Sakura berdoa di dalam hati semoga Sasuke mau menuruti keinginannya kali ini. Lagipula pria itu juga terlihat jijik dengan kondisi tempat tidur, melihat ia hanya mendudukan dirinya di ujung ranjang tanpa sekalipun menyentuh permukaan kasur dengan tangannya.

Dan keinginan Sakura terkabul.

Sasuke melepaskannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Pria itu keluar sebentar, dan kembali tak sampai dua menit kemudian bersama dengan pemuda yang tampak belum cukup umur untuk bekerja. Pemuda itu membawakan seprai dan selimut tebal berwarna putih bersih yang seolah terlihat baru dikeluarkan dari bungkusnya. Sakura menempatkan dirinya di sudut dekat lemari, tapi tak menyandar. Ia menunggu dalam diam sementara pemuda belum cukup umur mengganti dan merapikan seprai.

Sasuke memberikan tips besar untuk pemuda itu setelah selesai, yang dibalas dengan seringai kurang ajar dan satu kedipan mata ke arah Sakura.

"Hanya untuk pelanggan dermawan, _sir_." Pemuda itu membungkuk sekali, dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Tempat tidur sudah siap," kata Sasuke. Pria itu mengangkat satu alis sambil menatap Sakura. Dan Sakura bertaruh Sasuke pasti tertawa keras di dalam hati, kebalikan dari raut wajahnya yang tenang. Bau ruangan tercium lebih baik setelah seprai diganti.

Sakura kembali memasang senyumannya. "Aku belum mengantuk," katanya ceria. "bagaimana jika kau saja yang tidur terlebih dahulu?"

Melipat dua lengannya di depan dada, Sasuke menggeleng dengan tatapan memperingatkan. "Kau tak ingin ini menjadi semakin rumit, Sakura. Percayalah."

"Oke oke," ujarnya masam. "aku akan tidur sekarang juga." Sakura mendekati tempat tidur, melepas topi serta maskernya dan meletakkanya di bawah bantal sebelum berbaring dengan patuh. Ia baru saja akan menarik selimut ketika Sasuke memberikan perintah lain. "Kau tak akan nyaman tidur dengan jaket itu." Sakura melepaskan jaketnya dan membiarkan pria itu menggantungnya di dalam lemari.

Tapi sesuatu yang Sasuke ambil dari benda bobrok itu membuat Sakura mengerang. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ujung terjauh dari tembok. Tatapannya mengarah pada benda di tangan pria itu.

"Kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh ini," keluh Sakura. Sasuke meraih lengannya, menyatukannya, dan mulai mengikat pergelangannya dengan simpul yang rumit.

"Tali lebih baik daripada borgol," ujar Sasuke enteng. Pria itu mengikatkan ujung tali pada kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari besi. "Kau akan terkejut jika melihat benda apa saja yang ada di lemari bobrok itu."

Sakura tak ingin mengetahuinya, apalagi melihatnya.

"Selamat tidur, Sasuke." Ia memejamkan mata, dan menahan dirinya agar tak gemetar ketika merasakan Sasuke berbaring di sebelahnya. Ikatan Sasuke memungkinkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring miring, dan ia melakukannya. Ia sudah membelakangi Sasuke ketika terdengar jeritan lain dari kamar sebelah. Jeritan itu membuat tubuhnya tersentak lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya jeritan," gumamnya. "Tapi apa mereka tak bisa menunggu sampai aku tertidur? Ya ya, aku tahu mungkin mereka menyukainya sebanyak itu. Tapi tubuh juga membutuhkan istirahat..."

Satu lengan melingkari perutnya dari belakang. "Berhenti berbicara pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya.

Sakura menahan napas ketika tubuh yang hangat menempel di punggungnya, disusul selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia tak bisa menyingkirkan lengan kuat itu dari tubuhnya karena lengannya terikat. Dan lagi, jika ia menggeliat atau bergerak sedikit saja, ia takut lengan Sasuke akan bergerak ke atas, atau ke bawah. Jadi ia hanya berbaring diam, dan menarik napas kuat-kuat.

"Apa kau harus selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

Sakura merasakan Sasuke terkekeh tanpa suara di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengalihkan perhatian seorang gadis yang takut dengan hubungan intim," bisik Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut!" Sakura nyaris berseru. Sasuke tak mungkin tahu. Ini akan menjadi semakin buruk jika pria itu tahu. Karena tak seorangpun yang tahu masalah itu, termasuk saudara-saudaranya.

"Tidur, Sakura," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Aku sedang melakukannya," balas Sakura. "aku sedang melakukannya," ia mengulangi. Tapi terlalu sulit dengan lengan yang melingkar di perutnya, dan kehangatan yang menempel di punggungnya. Lengan Sasuke menjauh sejenak, lalu kembali mendekapnya seiring dengan suara musik klasik yang mulai terdengar.

"Kau mendapatkannya," kata Sakura. Sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke memerhatikan hal kecil seperti itu.

"Ya," bisik Sasuke. Terdengar berat hati.

Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Tidur Sakura."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Cukup mengherankan karena ia bisa tertidur pulas di tempat yang jauh dari kata layak. Udara di kamar itu akan sangat dingin jika selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tidak cukup tebal. Dan walau ia enggan mengakuinya, dekapan dari tubuh hangat Sasuke mampu mengusir rasa dingin itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jika kakak-kakaknya mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, maka akan ada keributan yang terjadi. Keributan yang sangat besar.

Sakura selalu menjadi gadis nakal yang menggoda para pria dengan senyuman manis, dan sesekali tarian nakal di pesta. Tapi hanya itu. Ia tak pernah bisa dimiliki begitu saja. Tak bisa disentuh dengan mudah. Kenyataan bahwa ia membiarkan Sasuke menyentuhnya sudah cukup menjadi alasan bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Ia biasanya bukan orang yang patuh begitu saja terhadap perintah seseorang. Ia, yang biasanya dipatuhi oleh orang lain. Tapi Sasuke begitu murah hati. Untuk pelaku penculikan, Sasuke memperlakukan sanderanya dengan cukup baik. Mungkin alasan itulah yang membuat Sakura berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Sasuke terlalu tenang. Dan ketenangannya sangat menggelisahkan.

"Selamat pagi." Suara itu berasal dari arah belakangnya. Suara deritan ranjang terdengar keras ketika Sasuke bergerak. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya disaat lengan Sasuke yang mendekap perutnya menjauh perlahan. Pria itu turun dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di sebelahnya, memerhatikannya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Sasuke waspada. Sakura menelentangkan tubuhnya. Merasakan kebas di bagian pergelangan tangannya yang diikat semalaman. Kedua lengan atasnya terasa kaku sekaligus kram. Tapi ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh, juga tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tak percaya diri dengan bau mulutnya. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin ia katakan. Hal baru ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Tertidur di satu ranjang semalaman dengan pria yang baru ia kenal mendekapnya erat. Ya, itu terlalu mengejutkan.

"Belum lama," jawabnya pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Sasuke membungkuk di ujung ranjang, dan melepaskan ikatan di lengannya. Dalam proses itu, Sakura memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya sambil mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sasuke tak menanyakan perilakunya yang aneh pagi ini. Barangkali pria itu berpendapat kalau sikap pendiam Sakura lebih tidak mengganggu dibanding kebiasaannya untuk terus-menerus berbicara.

"Kita akan mencari tempat baru lagi hari ini," ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauh. Pria itu juga terlihat sedikit menjaga jarak pagi ini.

Sakura mendudukan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil memerhatikan bekas ikatan di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ia menarik lengan kaus hijau gelapnya, menutupi pemandangan yang bisa disalahartikan oleh orang yang melihat nanti. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, Sasuke juga sedang menatap ke arah pergelangan tangannya yang kini tertutup rapat. Jika ada yang ingin dikatakan Sasuke, pria itu menahan lidahnya dengan baik. Sakura juga tidak sedang ingin membicarakan hal itu. Jadi ia bersyukur ketika Sasuke tak membahasnya.

Pria itu menggenggam ponsel yang sudah pasti menjadi sumber dari musik klasik yang diperdengarkan sebelum Sakura tidur tadi malam. Mengingat itu membuat Sakura semakin merasa aneh.

"Apa kau bekerja untuk orang lain, Sasuke?" Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja memasuki benaknya. Karena tampaknya Sasuke tak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan selanjutnya. Pria itu seperti sedang menunda-nunda sesuatu.

Raut wajah Sasuke kembali seperti yang sudah-sudah, ketika ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ekspresi itu begitu tertutup hingga mustahil untuk dibaca.

"Jadi kau bekerja untuk orang lain," putus Sakura. Ia mengambil _hoodie_ dan maskernya dari bawah bantal, lalu turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah lemari. Lengannya baru saja terjulur untuk membuka pintu lemari ketika Sasuke bergerak cepat dan menahannya. Pria itu berdiri di antara Sakura dan lemari, masih memasang raut datar dengan mata tajamnya yang selalu menatap lurus lawan bicaranya.

"Kurasa kau tak ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam benda ini." Pria itu berkata datar. Sasuke pasti menangkap rasa penasaran dari raut wajah Sakura karena pria itu memutuskan untuk menyingkir ke samping dengan raut yang kini terlihat geli. "Mungkin aku salah. Mungkin kau memang ingin melihatnya."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya seraya menatap bergantian antara Sasuke, dan lemari di hadapannya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Ambilkan jaketku, tolong." Perkataannya mengundang dengusan menjengkelkan dari Sasuke.

"Pengecut," ejek Sasuke.

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Terserah."

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu tepat pukul empat pagi, sama sekali tak mengantuk lagi karena tadi malam mereka tidur terlalu cepat, dan sangat nyenyak. Mereka mampir ke sebuah minimarket dua puluh empat jam –Sasuke yang turun dan membeli perlengkapan mandi baru untuk mereka berdua juga memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan bungkusan untuk sarapan mereka.

Sasuke juga memberhentikan mobilnya di toilet umum yang memang tersedia setiap beberapa kilometer sekali. Tempat itu setidaknya lebih bersih daripada penginapan yang mereka singgahi tadi malam. Sakura memilih untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi serta berganti pakaian, lagi. Ia tak sudi jika harus mengenakan pakaian yang sama lebih dari satu hari. Tidak mandi saja sudah sangat buruk. Sasuke sendiri tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi pria itu tak berganti pakaian, karena memang tak memiliki pakaian ganti. Anehnya bahkan dalam jarak dekat, bau tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tak mengganggu. Bau yang maskulin tanpa tambahan parfum apapun. Bau yang sangat alami dan menggoda.

Pemberhentian mereka selanjutnya adalah sebuah parkiran pribadi di dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Sakura sama sekali tak bisa membaca tujuan Sasuke, atau setidaknya alasan kenapa pria itu terus-menerus membawanya ke tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Barang belanjaannya ditinggalkan begitu saja di dalam mobil. Sakura terlambat menyadarinya, dan Sasuke yang terlalu terburu-buru tak memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali ke mobil.

Mereka membeli tiket kereta, menunggu selama lima belas menit lebih lama di stasiun karena kereta yang akan mereka naiki menunda keberangkatan selama lima menit. Sasuke terlihat santai pada awalnya, walau tak juga menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Sakura tanpa henti. Tapi di menit terakhir sebelum kereta tiba, pria itu tiba-tiba saja merangkul bahu Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Dengar, Sakura," bisik Sasuke padanya. Lengan pria itu terasa kaku, sama seperti seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya yang tajam seolah semakin menajam, terlihat mengawasi sekitar tanpa kentara. "Saat kereta datang, kau harus masuk terlebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberikanku uang," balas Sakura.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mengejek. "Kau kira aku akan ketinggalan kereta."

Pernyataan Sasuke dibalasnya dengan kedikan bahu, dan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. "Aku hanya bisa mengharapkan segala kemungkinan."

"Sayang sekali aku tak akan memberikanmu uang satu peserpun."

"Terserah." Sakura menjauhkan lengan Sasuke dari bahunya, dan berdiri. Kereta mereka sudah tiba. Ia bergabung dengan penumpang lain dan mengikuti arus memasuki kereta. Sedikit risih karena ia sama sekali tak pernah menggunakan fasilitas umum ini sebelumnya. Untungnya ia mendapatkan tempat duduk di sebelah pintu. Ia menoleh keluar, melihat beberapa orang pria berpakaian rapi mengitari Sasuke yang terlihat tak terkejut sama sekali.

"Permisi." Sakura menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan tempat untuk orang yang baru masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia mendapati cukup banyak tempat duduk yang masih kosong, heran karena pria kantoran di sebelahnya memilih untuk menempati ruang yang sempit ini. Ia melirik sekilas pria di sebelahnya itu sebelum kembali menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sekarang memasang raut kejam dan bergerak cepat melewati orang-orang yang tadi mengepungnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah memikirkannya sepanjang malam, bagaimana cara Hidan bisa menemukannya. Ia sudah tak bertemu dengan pria itu selama bertahun-tahun, sejak Hidan yang juga dilatih oleh pamannya mulai serakah dan menginginkan hal yang lebih besar dari apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Hidan dulunya adalah pemuda egois yang berhasil mengambil hati Obito –paman Sasuke, dan berhasil membujuk pria tua itu untuk mempelajari bela diri khusus yang akhirnya berguna bagi profesi mereka.

Hidan menjadi pembunuh bayaran selama dua tahun sebelum memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok yang kemudian diketuainya. Kelompok itu melakukan hampir semua tindak kejahatan yang tak bisa dibayangkan oleh orang-orang yang cinta akan kedamaian. Mereka membunuh, menculik, menjual organ dalam manusia, memerkosa, menjual obat-obatan terlarang, penjualan anak, semua kejahatan tanpa terkecuali. Hidan yang serakah adalah yang terkejam dalam bidangnya. Dan kelompok yang ia bentuk berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar dari tahun ke tahun.

Kelompok itu tak memiliki nama. Tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Hidan ingin orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama kelompok Hidan. Pria itu memang suka pada kekuasaan. Dan ia mengira bahwa kekuasaannya tanpa batas. Tapi entah kenapa tiga tahun belakangan Hidan mulai memburunya. Mereka selalu sama-sama berada di belakang layar. Mereka adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan kegelapan. Namun Sasuke selalu bekerja sendiri, tanpa kentara, tanpa terlihat. Ia tak memiliki kekuasaan seperti Hidan karena ia tak pernah mau membawa orang lain memasuki neraka yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia akan berada di kegelapan sendirian. Dan ia hanya akan membawa dirinya sendiri ke dalam neraka begitu ia mati nanti.

Ia dan Hidan berbeda. Tak ada alasan untuk Hidan memburunya. Kecuali jika pria itu merasa bahwa keberadaan Sasuke mengganggu. Itu, adalah alasan yang paling mungkin.

Keberadaannya yang terlacak oleh kelompok Hidan adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Apalagi saat ia sedang bersama seseorang yang seharusnya tak terlibat dalam dunia gelap itu. Sakura tak tahu apa-apa. Setidaknya dengan Hidan, Sakura tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tapi gadis itu sudah terlihat bersamanya hampir tiga hari. Kabar tentang ia yang terlihat bersama seorang wanita pada saat siang hari pasti sudah sampai di telinga Hidan. Itu artinya Sakura sudah jauh terlibat dalam hal ini. Karena Hidan tak akan mau repot-repot mempertimbangkan. Ia akan membunuh ketika ia ingin membunuh. Dan ia akan terus memburu jika orang yang ingin ia bunuh terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sasuke sudah memeriksa ponselnya dan tak mendapati gangguan apapun serupa penyadapan atau bahkan pelacak. Tapi ia tak memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa mobil dan rumahnya karena ia sedang bersama Sakura. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berpindah-pindah. Pada akhirnya ia menggunakan cara paling sederhana yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Jika mobilnya dilacak seseorang, maka ia perlu berhenti di tempat yang akan membuat orang-orang itu bergerak cepat agar tak kehilangan jejaknya.

Dan keputusannya mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang sudah duduk di dalam kereta. Untungnya gadis itu cukup tenang dan sama sekali tak terlihat akan membuka penyamarannya. Rambutnya yang mencolok, dan wajah cantiknya yang sulit dilupakan masih tertutupi dengan baik. Tapi mata hijaunya yang juga mencolok masih terbuka dan menunjukkan lebih banyak dari yang Sasuke pikirkan sebelumnya. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Sakura terlalu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Ia terlihat lebih kurus dari yang kita pikirkan," kata salah satu pria berjas yang mengepungnya.

"Untuk ukuran pria, wajahnya terlalu cantik," sahut yang lainnya. Mereka tujuh orang, dan sedang menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

Satu orang dari mereka mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arahnya, lalu tertawa menanggapi raut dingin yang sengaja ia pasang. "Aku suka yang seperti ini," kata orang itu. Tawa cabul disusul dengan perkataan menjijikan. "Aku rasa ia belum pernah dimasuki siapapun."

Sasuke berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah tujuh orang itu. Tapi tatapannya terpaku pada orang yang barusan berbicara. Di dalam kepalanya, ia sudah membuat skenario pembunuhan yang paling menyakitkan untuk orang itu karena sudah berani membayangkan dia sebagai objek seks menyimpangnya. Oh, Sasuke akan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Sesuatu yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ia selalu membunuh dengan melukai satu titik penting yang membuat korbannya mati dengan cepat. Tapi untuk orang ini, berbeda.

Selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap hal.

Tapi sekarang ia butuh naik ke kereta secepatnya. Ia meminta Sakura naik terlebih dahulu agar ia dapat bergerak cepat tepat sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Ia akan membuat orang-orang ini tertinggal kereta.

Rencananya terlihat sempurna sampai ia melihat ke arah Sakura. Melihat ke sebelah gadis itu. Seorang pria berjas lainnya menyeringai dan mendekatkan hidungnya pada kepala Sakura yang tak menyadari bahaya di dekatnya. Gadis itu menatap ke arahnya. Pria berjas itu memberi tatapan mengejek padanya.

Jadi yang bisa Sasuke lakukan hanyalah berlari dengan cepat sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis bermata hijau itu.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

– _thanks,_ untuk apresiasinya sampai saat ini. Saya benar-benar terharu. Mungkin inilah saatnya saya bilang, _You rock! All of you!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

Mature content (but not explicit adult scene), theme, and explicit language.

 **BAB 5**

Sakura melihatnya dari pantulan jendela kaca kereta. Pria berpenampilan rapi yang duduk di sebelahnya itu terlihat menyeringai sambil mendekatkan hidung ke bagian belakang kepalanya yang tertutup _hoodie_. Sementara Sasuke berlari di luar sana, Sakura dengan sekali gerak berdiri dan pindah ke tempat duduk di dekat pintu yang lain. Tempat duduk yang lebih sempit hingga mustahil untuk menambah orang lagi. Berseberangan dari tempat ia berada tadi.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria berjas mencurigakan itu. Jadi ia memerhatikan setiap detil sambil tersenyum di dalam hati. Pria itu masih terlihat begitu terkejut dengan tindakannya yang menjauh tiba-tiba. Oh, pria memang seperti itu. Cenderung meremehkan apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh para wanita. Para pria tak menyadari, atau pura-pura tak menyadari, bahwa walau sebagian besar wanita tak memiliki tenaga setara laki-laki, tapi mereka memiliki apa yang orang-orang sering sebut _insting perempuan_.

Sakura melihat Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam kereta sedetik sebelum pintu tertutup. Pria itu meninggalkan para pengejarnya yang sepertinya meneriakkan umpatan yang tak pernah Sakura kenal. Mungkin ia akan mempelajarinya dari Sasuke nanti, satu atau dua macam umpatan. Ia yakin hal itu akan sangat berguna disaat-saat mendesak.

Sakura mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke depan, ke arah pria berjas yang juga masih mengamatinya dengan seringaian yang terus terpulas di bibirnya yang menghitam. Tapi lalu Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, menutupi pandangannya sekaligus menutupi siapapun yang sedang memandangnya.

"Sayang sekali aku tak tertinggal kereta, ya kan?" Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tak mendengus. Dan ia perlu mengatakan kalau ia jarang sekali mendengus.

"Oh, aku tentu saja sangat senang kau berhasil masuk...,"

"Masuk?"

"Masuk ke dalam kereta," tegas Sakura. "Dasar kau pria menjengkelkan!"

"Kau baru saja mengumpat." Sasuke terdengar geli.

"Aku tidak mengumpat," sahut Sakura lebih tenang. Sasuke sedang menggodanya. Ya Tuhan! Pria dingin itu sedang menggodanya. Sakura merasakan wajahnya merona karena perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya, yang dengan jelas menyiratkan sesuatu yang lebih pribadi. Ia menoleh pada seorang gadis muda seusianya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kirinya, mendapati gadis itu juga merona karena mendengar percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tidak pernah mengumpat seumur hidupku," jelas Sakura. "tapi kau membuatku ingin melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?" potong Sasuke lagi. "Sesuatu yang bisa kau lakukan denganku... seperti yang dilakukan _para penghuni kamar sebelah_?"

"Oh Ya Tuhan!" Wajah Sakura semakin memanas. Jadi ia mengatakan sesuatu yang paling konyol di situasi seperti ini. "Tak pernahkan ada yang mengatakan padamu? Kalau tidak sopan berbicara dengan membelakangi orang yang kau ajak berbicara."

"Jika aku berbalik, apa kau akan membiarkanku menciummu?"

Sakura lagi-lagi menoleh ke samping. "Menghadaplah kemanapun yang kau suka!" desisnya.

Sasuke tidak tertawa. Tapi Sakura melihat pria itu mengedikkan bahu sebelum setengah menggumamkan, "Lagipula aku tak perlu izin untuk mencium siapapun yang kumau."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, dan tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Baru kali ini ia berkali-kali kalah dalam berargumentasi. Dan mirisnya, ia kalah dari orang yang sama.

Mereka sudah sampai di pemberhentian yang pertama. Gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya bergerak berdiri, dan keluar dari kereta. Sakura menganga di balik maskernya ketika gadis itu memberi anggukan penuh arti padanya, dan senyum memuji pada Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke hingga pantas mendapatkan penghargaan semacam itu? Apa itu karena Sasuke tampaknya menemukan cara bagus menghentikan pertengkaran antar kekasih? Tapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Begitu Sasuke mengisi tempat kosong di sebelahnya, satu lengan pria itu langsung menelusup ke belakang pinggangnya, dan yang satu membingkai rahangnya. Sakura menunjukkan pertahanan dirinya dengan bersikukuh tak membiarkan Sasuke menarik wajahnya mendekati pria itu. Tapi Sasuke seorang pria. Pria dewasa. Dan pria itu juga memiliki vitalitas tubuh yang sangat baik. Pria itu kuat. Sakura mendapati dirinya dipaksa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, hingga kepala Sasuke bisa menelusup di lekukan lehernya yang terekspos. Sedangkan wajah Sakura sendiri menyandar di bahu lengan Sasuke yang mendekap pinggangnya. Dari sudut pandang manapun, wajah Sakura tak akan dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Walau sebenarnya ia juga sudah memakai masker.

"Apa ini salah satu caramu untuk membuat kesabaranku habis?" desis Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata ketika hidung Sasuke menggesek permukaan lehernya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? aku lebih banyak marah ketika aku bersama denganmu."

Sejujurnya, Sasuke membuat ia merasa lebih hidup, karena ia merasa tak bisa menipu pria itu dengan senyuman. Sasuke membuatnya berargumentasi, disaat orang lain menurutinya begitu saja. Sakura semakin merasa aneh terhadap dirinya sendiri. Sasuke adalah pria yang sama dengan pria yang menculiknya, menghancurkan ponselnya, membelikannya hanya dua pasang pakaian baru, menciumnya sembarangan, memaksanya untuk membersihkan diri di toilet umum yang bau, makan di mobil sepanjang waktu, dan membuatnya terpaksa menginap di kamar bobrok serupa kandang kelinci dengan suara-suara menjijikan dari kamar sebelah, mengikatnya di ranjang.

Pria itu membuatnya hidup serupa gelandangan selama tiga hari, dan yang Sakura rasakan adalah bahwa hidupnya terasa _lebih hidup_. Tentu saja ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Semua orang yang mengenalnya akan setuju jika ia mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi pria itu memberinya musik klasik penghantar tidur kesukaannya, dan dekapan yang membuatnya melupakan bahwa ia sedang berada di tempat yang sangat buruk. Hal kecil itu memiliki pengaruh besar untuknya. Entah kenapa itu terasa sangat penting.

"Jika aku bilang itu untuk keselamatanmu, apa kau akan percaya?" bisik Sasuke. Bibir pria itu menempel di lekukan lehernya ketika berbicara. Dan itu membuat ia sangat gugup.

"Keselamatanku?"

"Berlakulah seolah-olah kau menikmati apa yang sedang aku lakukan," balas Sasuke, masih berbisik.

"Tapi aku tak menikmatinya... Aw!" Ia tak sengaja memekik kecil ketika Sasuke menggigit kulitnya. "Ini tempat umum, Sasuke," desisnya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki kecenderungan melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di tempat umum. Tapi aku tidak." Napasnya tersentak saat lagi-lagi Sasuke menggigit kulitnya.

"Dia menatap kita," ungkap Sasuke. Dan Sakura tahu siapa yang Sasuke maksud. "Aku butuh kau untuk terlihat menikmati apa yang kulakukan padamu. Bertindaklah seolah-olah kau sangat berpengalaman. Aku tahu kau pandai berpura-pura."

Sakura mendapati dirinya tersinggung mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasuke tadi. Dan, berpengalaman?

"Kau maksud wanita jalang?" simpul sakura. "Kau ingin aku berperilaku seperti...,"

"...tamu kamar sebelah," sambung Sasuke. "Tepat itu yang kumaksud."

"Aku tidak sudi," lawan Sakura. Jemarinya mencubit jengkel pinggang Sasuke. Tapi pria itu sama sekali tak bergeming. "Aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri."

"Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri di lain waktu," kata Sasuke tak sabar. Sakura merasakan lengan Sasuke meremas pinggangnya dari belakang. "Aku tak akan melakukan ini tanpa tujuan." Suara Sasuke kini terdengar setengah membujuk.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Tapi kurasa orang-orang sedang memerhatikan kita?"

"Sudah pasti."

Sakura merengut dari balik maskernya. "Apa ini benar untuk kebaikanku?"

"Untuk keselamatanmu," ujar Sasuke. Untuk beberapa alasan, Sakura tak suka dengan istilah yang Sasuke gunakan. Seolah-olah hidupnya bergantung dengan hal itu.

Sakura dengan terpaksa melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu mencumbu lehernya sementara ia dengan sengaja mengusap punggung pria itu menggunakan telapak tangannya yang terbuka lebar. Di dalam hati, Sakura menambahkan daftar kesalahan Sasuke padanya. Memaksanya mempermalukan diri di depan umum, membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita jalang, dan menyentuhnya dengan sangat intim.

"Kita akan turun di pemberhentian selanjutnya," bisik Sasuke. "Aku akan menggendongmu sementara kau...,"

"... berpura-pura seperti wanita jalang yang sedang dimabuk gairah," simpul Sakura.

"Mabuk gairah?" Sasuke mendenguskan tawa. Dan itu membawa perasaan yang tak diinginkan oleh Sakura. "Aku suka istilah yang kau gunakan."

Kereta berhenti. Dan rencana lain mereka mulai dijalankan. Sakura merasakan setiap langkah yang pria itu ambil, setiap guncangan. Tapi ia memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher pria itu. Satu kali ia mencoba benar-benar mengecup rahang Sasuke dari balik maskernya, tubuh pria itu menegang seketika. Untungnya Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa, belum.

Butuh waktu yang lumayan lama untuk berjalan sebelum Sasuke berhenti dan menurunkannya. Mungkin pria itu lelah karena sudah menggendong tubuhnya yang tak bisa dikatakan ringan. Jika memang seperti itu, Sasuke juga pandai berpura-pura dengan berdiri tegap tanpa napas yang ditarik putus-putus seperti yang sering terlihat pada orang yang sedang kelelahan. Atau, Sakura tersenyum tanpa sadar, dirinya tak seberat yang ia kira.

"Dia tak mengikuti kita turun dari kereta." Perkataan Sasuke membuatnya sadar atas sesuatu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu dengan terus menggendongku?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin karena aku menginginkan banyak kecupan aneh dari gadis bermasker."

Sasuke memang brengsek. Sakura mengumpat untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu mewah, dengan warna merah dan abu-abu yang mendominasi. Perabot yang ada di dalamnya adalah sekumpulan benda-benda antik yang terlihat jelas dipadukan oleh para tangan profesional. Orang yang baru memasuki ruangan itu akan mulai bertanya-tanya darimana barang-barang langka itu berasal. Atau apakah barang-barang itu adalah replika dari yang asli. Kebenarannya hanya diketahui oleh Hidan –sang pemilik yang kini duduk nyaman di salah satu bangku berukir yang besar. Pria itu memiliki penampilan mengesankan dan tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna, atau diwarnai menyerupai perak sengaja dibiarkan memanjang hingga sebatas leher, disisir rapi ke belakang dan tak mengganggu pandangannya.

Hidan menumpukan salah satu kakinya pada kaki yang lain. Jemarinya menggenggam gelas tinggi berisi anggur tua yang sama mahalnya dengan semua benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Tatapannya tenang, nyaris ramah. Jika tak benar-benar mengenalnya, orang-orang akan salah menafsirkan perilakunya sebagai pria kaya yang terhormat. Ia nyaris terlihat terhormat, jika tak ada barisan manusia yang terikat di hadapannya, di seberang meja kaca.

Ia memandangi cairan merah di dalam gelasnya, lalu mendekatkan benda itu ke mulutnya, memejamkan mata ketika rasa nikmat yang manis mengalir di tenggorokannya. Tak ada satu orangpun yang membuka suara untuk mengganggu kesenangannya. Ruangan itu hening dengan ketegangan yang berpusat pada orang-orang yang diikat. Kacung-kacung berjas tanpa ekspresi yang berdiri berjajar di kanan dan kirinya bahkan tak bergerak banyak sejak tadi. Tapi kilat di mata mereka sama kejamnya dengan orang yang mereka layani.

Hidan meletakkan gelas tinggi yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. "Bunuh mereka."

Satu perintah yang diucapkan dengan nada enteng tanpa perasaan itu dipatuhi seketika itu juga. Suara-suara tembakan terdengar keras. Teriakan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan. Tiga tubuh jatuh, dan tak lagi bernyawa. Lalu sunyi. Darah yang keluar dari orang-orang yang sudah mati itu mengalir, merembes di karpet unik berciri khas bohemian.

Hidan mengerutkan dahinya. "Sialan, kenapa tak ada yang mengingatkanku tentang darah?"

"Kami akan membersihkannya nanti," kata salah seorang yang berdiri di sisi kirinya.

Hidan menoleh pada orang yang berbicara. "Pastikan tak menyisakan sedikitpun noda," katanya penuh arti. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke arah rak-rak dinding raksasa yang mengambil satu sisi di ruangan itu. Rak-rak itu dipenuhi dengan benda-benda antik kecil yang berkilauan terkena sinar lampu. Ia menyentuhkan jemarinya pada salah satu tembikar antik berpola rumit, mengusap-usap benda itu dengan penghargaan yang berlebihan.

"Apa yang kalian dapat kali ini?" ia bertanya tanpa memandang pada siapapun. "Kulihat kalian tak membawa satupun dari anggota tubuhnya yang manapun."

" _Sir_ ," orang yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin dari anak buahnya itu mengangguk sekali. "kami tak berhasil membunuhnya."

"Tentu saja," ujar Hidan tenang. Jemarinya berpindah pada pajangan antik yang lain. "Akan sangat membosankan jika ia bisa dibunuh semudah itu. Dia _darkness_. Jika ia mudah dibunuh, maka ia tak akan pernah pantas menyandang nama besar itu selama bertahun-tahun," jelasnya. Raut wajahnya setenang nada suaranya. Tapi tak ada yang cukup konyol untuk menguji emosinya. "Aku penasaran siapa wanita yang bersama dengannya akhir-akhir ini. Aku mendengar selentingan kabar kalau ia bersama wanita itu pada siang hari. Sangat mengejutkan," ia tersenyum heran. "karena ia tak pernah bersama wanita yang sama lebih dari beberapa jam setiap malam. Malam, tak pernah siang."

"Itu hanya salah satu dari wanita jalang di luar sana," jawab anak buahnya lagi.

Hidan menaikkan satu alisnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap sedikit debu yang menempel di salah satu benda berharganya. "Oh ya? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku sendiri melihat bagaimana ia memperlakukan wanita itu."

"Dan bagaimana itu?"

"Mereka nyaris bercinta di kereta."

Hidan tiba-tiba saja tertawa. "Si Anak manis itu...,"kekehnya. "Ah, aku rindu sekali padanya." Ia menjauhkan lengannya dari rak-rak. "Bersihkan tempat ini, dan kalian boleh pergi setelah itu."

Ia baru akan beranjak dari ruangan itu ketika anak buahnya kembali bertanya. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan terhadapnya?"

Hidan tersenyum. "Tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk saat ini," katanya enteng. "Lagipula ia akan muncul sendiri nanti. Ia terlalu _mencolok_ untuk dapat bersembunyi terus-menerus." Lalu tatapannya berubah. Kesan ramah yang sejak tadi bertahan di raut wajahnya sudah hilang dalam sekejap. "Satu kesempatan lagi, atau kalian akan mendapati diri kalian menggantikan makam yang sudah aku siapkan untuknya."

Anggukan serentak mengiringi langkah kakinya yang ringan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pencarian itu tak menghasilkan apapun.

Sasori menjatuhkan diri di kursi kerjanya yang besar. Kepalanya tertunduk frustasi. Ia mengurut keningnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

 _Pencarian itu tak menghasilkan apapun_. Apapun kecuali bahwa Sakura pergi atas kemauan sendiri. Sasori tak mau mengakuinya, tapi semua yang dikatakan Uizaki terbukti benar. Sakura pergi atas kemauan sendiri. Sakura pergi dengan seseorang yang tak seharusnya ada di dunia ini. Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya sudah tiada sejak bertahun yang lalu. Tapi kamera CCTV yang terpasang di depan salah satu toilet umum membuktikan dengan pasti bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Dan Sakura tak terlihat dipaksa untuk mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar.

Sejak kapan Sakura dan Sasuke saling mengenal?

Tapi kenapa Sakura meneleponnya waktu itu?

Mereka sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti jejak mobil itu melalui kamera CCTV yang terpasang di setiap lampu lalu lintas. Mereka kehilangan jejak beberapa kali. Lalu mobil itu kembali tertangkap kamera CCTV, dan kemudian menghilang lagi. Seolah-olah Sasuke dengan sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk mempermainkan para penegak hukum.

Tapi kenapa?

Sasori memiliki firasat kalau hal buruk sedang terjadi. Dan firasatnya hampir selalu benar. Sakit di kepalanya karena kurang tidur dan beristirahat membuat emosinya naik turun sepanjang hari. Penyesalan yang muncul karena ia kurang memperhatikan Sakura selama ini membuat ia semakin menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sakura yang biasanya bukanlah orang yang akan bertindak sembarangan. Sakura tak mungkin mengikuti lelaki manapun begitu saja. Sakura selalu menjadi yang paling berhati-hati di antara mereka semua.

Untuk itulah mereka melakukan pencarian ini secara diam-diam. Mereka tak ingin ada kehebohan, apalagi sampai mengundang rasa ingin tahu yang besar dari para wartawan di luar sana. Tidak, ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jika benar Sakura memang melarikan diri dengan seorang pria, maka mereka harus bertemu dengan Sakura secara langsung untuk memastikan bahwa Sakura bahagia dengan keputusannya. Mereka harus memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

Pintu dibuka tanpa diketuk. Uizaki masuk dengan tergesa dan langkah yang tak terhenti sampai sudah benar-benar berada di hadapannya. Uizaki yang biasanya selalu tenang dan kalem kini terlihat sama kacaunya dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasori mendapati kondisi Uizaki bahkan lebih parah darinya. Lingkaran hitam yang biasanya terlihat samar kini tampak jelas dan bertambah lebar. Mungkin ini dikarenakan Uizaki tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Sasori seorang detektif. Ia memiliki tim yang bisa ia kerahkan kapan saja. Sedangkan Yamato adalah sumber keuangan terbesar di keluarga mereka. Kakak pertamanya itu telah membayar banyak sekali orang yang bisa ia bayar untuk melakukan tugas apapun yang ia perintahkan. Mereka berdua bisa berbuat banyak.

Tapi Sasori memiliki kewajiban terhadap negara. Dan Yamato memiliki kewajiban terhadap ribuan karyawan yang bekerja untuknya.

Uizaki terlihat lebih frustasi, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencari sendiri adik perempuan mereka.

Pintu kembali terbuka, dan Yamato masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak bisa menemukannya dengan semua uang sialanmu itu!" seruan Uizaki membuat Sasori dan Yamato terkejut. Uizaki tak pernah berteriak sebelumnya. Bahkan disaat ia benar-benar marah.

Sasori berdiri dan menempatkan diri di antara dua kakaknya itu. Ia tak percaya akan tiba hari dimana Uizaki yang berteriak, Yamato yang diteriaki, dan dirinya sebagai penengah. Semua hal jadi benar-benar kacau sekarang ini.

"Ini sudah satu minggu," ujar Uizaki lebih pelan. Tiba-tiba saja terlihat begitu lelah. "Kau tahu Sakura. Dia bahkan tak bisa minum dari gelas yang sama dengan kita."

Mereka semua terdiam. Perkataan Uizaki bermakna sangat dalam jika diperdengarkan di antara mereka. Sakura selalu menjadi gadis manja, pemilih, dan sangat cerewet. Sakura tak pernah berada di tempat yang tak diketahui oleh mereka. Memikirkan Sakura di luar sana, entah sendiri, atau bersama Sasuke, membuat mereka memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk.

Pintu diketuk dari luar. Yamato memandang padanya, lalu Uizaki, sebelum memerintahkan orang itu masuk. Asisten Yamato –Kabuto, memberi hormat dan mulai berbicara.

" _Sir_ ," ujari Kabuto sambil menatap Yamato. "kami menemukan mobil yang pernah dinaiki nona Sakura."

Sasori dan Uizaki mendekat ke sisi Yamato. "Dimana?" tanya Sasori.

"Di arena parkir pribadi stasiun kereta utama," jawab Kabuto mantap. "Tapi _sir_...,"

"Tapi?" desak Uizaki.

Kabuto menghela napas. "Mobil itu sudah ditinggalkan sejak empat hari yang lalu."

"Kau yakin itu mobil yang sama?" tanya Yamato yang syukurnya masih bisa berpikiran jernih di antara mereka.

Kabuto mengangguk. "Kami sudah mengeceknya sendiri, dan itu benar mobil yang tertangkap kamera CCTV toilet umum itu."

"Itu tandanya Sakura naik kereta itu kan?" tanya Uizaki tidak pada siapapun.

Sasori mengangguk. "Itu bisa berarti banyak hal."

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napasnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menggerutu ketika memandang ke bawah, ke arah pakaiannya. Ia terpaksa mengenakan kaus dan _jeans_ pendek bermodel sama beberapa hari ini. Sasuke membeli masing-masing setengah lusin pasang pakaian dan pakaian dalam untuk mereka berdua. Pria itu juga membeli dua ransel berbeda warna untuk menyimpan pakaian mereka sendiri.

Bagi orang yang melihat, mereka tak lebih dari sepasang _backpacker_ yang terus-menerus berdebat. Setidaknya Sasuke membelikannya dua masker cadangan, yang tak terlalu diperlukan di tempat ini, dan dua buah topi bertepi lebar setelah ia mengeluh terus-menerus mengenai wajahnya yang akan terbakar matahari.

Pantai, tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah sisi yang yang tak banyak dikunjungi orang. Ombak yang ada di bagian ini tak terlalu besar hingga tak bisa memancing para wisatawan yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu melawan ombak besar. Tapi sepertinya itulah alasan kenapa Sasuke memilih tempat ini untuk mereka tinggal sementara waktu. Tempat itu menyediakan rumah pantai sederhana yang bisa mereka tinggali berdua. Tak ada tamu kamar sebelah. Tak ada suara-suara menjijikkan. Jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah yang lain cukup jauh hingga perdebatan mereka yang makin sering terjadi tak akan terdengar oleh siapapun selain diri mereka sendiri.

Tapi Sakura menjadi semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya? Apa yang direncanakan oleh pria itu sebenarnya?

Sasuke memperlakukan dirinya jauh lebih baik dengan tidak menyentuhnya sembarangan. Tapi pria itu masih mengikatnya ketika mereka akan tidur di malam hari, juga ketika pria itu perlu pergi ke kamar mandi. Sasuke belum cukup percaya padanya untuk mau bertindak lebih santai dengan membebaskannya melakukan hal apapun. Sakura akui Sasuke cerdas karena tak melakukannya. Sebab Sakura pasti akan melarikan diri jika ada kesempatan. Ia hanya berpura-pura menjadi gadis patuh yang manis. Dan seperti kata Sasuke, ia pandai melakukannya.

Sakura baru selesai mandi. Seperti biasa ia mengenakan pakaian di kamar mandi. _Jeans_ selututnya ia gulung sampai setengah paha, dan lengan kaus putih bersih pendeknya yang longgar ia gulung sebagian. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin, mendapati wajahnya yang tampak bersih tanpa _make up_. Ia masih suka terkejut karena ia terlihat cukup bagus tanpa bantuan _make up_ apapun. Pipinya merona secara alami. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda. Ia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tampil seperti ini dan tetap percaya diri. Yang lebih mengherankan, ia merasa lepas dan bebas.

Ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Sasuke sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, menonton televisi. Pemandangan itu membuat sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di hatinya. Sasuke sudah melepas segala atribut hitamnya dan dapat sedikit berdamai dengan warna yang lebih terang. Biru muda, dan putih. Seperti yang pria itu kenakan hari ini.

"Aku kira kau pingsan di dalam sana," sindir Sasuke. Tapi raut wajah pria itu menyenangkan. "Sudah siap untuk keluar?"

Sakura mengangguk. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya betah berada di tempat ini adalah pantai itu sendiri. Ia selalu suka pantai. Di masa kecilnya, pantai selalu menjadi tujuan liburan keluarga mereka. Tentu saja itu terjadi sebelum ibunya mulai berselingkuh dari ayahnya. Setelah itu terjadi, Sakura tak pernah dapat benar-benar menikmati liburan keluarga. Tapi ia harus tetap ceria. Demi ayahnya. Demi ketiga kakaknya yang overprotektif. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya tinggal memiliki kakak-kakaknya.

Bagaimana kabar mereka?

Mereka pasti sedang sangat khawatir dan mencarinya tanpa henti. Sasori pasti mulai suka memerintah, Yamato akan mulai membuang-buang uangnya, dan Uizaki akan sangat kacau dan melupakan patung-patungnya.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada keluarganya?

"Apa kau suka melukis?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya di atas pasir pantai yang lembut. Tatapan pria itu terpaku pada lengannya. Sakura baru sadar bahwa ia sedang menggambar sesuatu di atas pasir pantai. Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Sasuke. Raut wajah pria itu menunjukkan rasa penasaran, dan mengerti. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke yang tak memiliki televisi di rumahnya bisa tahu bahwa Sakura seorang pelukis. Tapi rasa heran Sakura terhapus begitu ia ingat kalau Sasuke suka membaca banyak hal melalui ponselnya.

Sakura mengangguk, mengikuti permainan _pura-pura tidak tahu_ Sasuke. "Aku suka melukis," katanya.

"Apa saja yang kau perlukan untuk melukis?"

"Hm." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Untuk situasi mendesak, aku hanya butuh kertas dan arang, atau apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk mencoret."

"Dan di situasi biasa?"

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di atas pasir pantai, membuat sinar matahari pagi menghangatkan wajahnya. Semakin heran karena ia tidak rewel dengan hal seperti ini lagi. "Kanvas, kuas, cat minyak, banyak sekali," jawabnya. "Kau tahu, Sasuke? Lukisanku sangat murah. Aku sengaja tak mengadakan pameran terbuka agar jika orang-orang datang dan membeli lukisanku, maka mereka membelinya karena benar-benar suka, bukannya karena aku terkenal."

Prinsip itu tak membuatnya mendapat banyak keuntungan. Tapi ia merasa sangat puas dengan melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang seniman lukis yang bebas, tidak terkekang, dan tak terlalu berpatok pada uang. Ia bisa menghasilkan uang dengan cara lain. Bermain saham misalnya. Tapi lukisan akan ia persembahkan untuk orang-orang yang menghargai seni.

Sakura terlalu larut pada pikirannya sendiri hingga baru sadar kalau Sasuke terdiam di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sakura.

Suara teriakan terdengar dari jauh. Sasuke berdiri seketika. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Suara itu berasal dari satu titik yang hilang timbul di agak-tengah-laut.

"Seseorang tenggelam!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke menahan lengannya ketika ia akan berlari ke tempat itu. "Akan ada orang lain yang menolong," ujar pria itu dingin.

"Hanya ada satu orang di sana, dan itu bukan penjaga pantai!" Sakura menepis cengkeraman Sasuke.

"Kita juga bukan penjaga pantai," Sasuke bersikeras.

Sakura melotot. "Tapi aku bisa berenang."

Sasuke menahan bahunya. "Tunggu di sini," kata pria itu sebelum berlari menjauh. Sakura memerhatikan pria itu, memerhatikan betapa pria itu sangat tangkas dalam melakukan apapun. Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan orang yang hampir tenggelam itu. Dan kini orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekeliling pria itu.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan. Rumah pantai yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang. Ia mulai berlari, berlari walau hatinya terasa berat. Berlari walau ia merasa telah menghianati kepercayaan Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu, mendekati ransel Sasuke, dan mulai mencari. Sasuke tidak membawa ponselnya, ia tahu itu. Pria itu pasti menyimpannya di suatu tempat.

Dapat!

Sakura menjangkau ranselnya, berlari keluar sambil menghidupkan ponsel yang kini berada di genggamannya.

Sial!

Ia lupa dengan kata sandi. Ia harus mengingat. Bagaimana Sasuke membentuk kata sandinya? Ia masih berlari. Tapi pasir pantai tak membantunya berlari dengan cepat. Ia berkali-kali hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada sekumpulan orang di bibir pantai. Sasuke tidak lagi berada di sana. Sakura baru menoleh ke belakang ketika seseorang mendorongnya hingga membuatnya terbaring di pasir. Tas yang baru ia kaitkan di satu bahu terlempar ke samping. Ponsel Sasuke masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Matanya melebar saat melihat siapa orang yang tadi mendorongnya. Orang yang kini berada di atasnya.

Sakura tertawa seketika. "Larimu sangat cepat," katanya ceria. Tapi Sasuke tak menanggapi dengan baik usahanya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Mata pria itu menyipit. "Kau selicik ular," desis Sasuke. "menggunakan kebaikan hati sebagai jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya sedang menguji secepat apa dirimu...," Sakura terdiam seketika. "Aku... aku tak oh Ya Tuhan! Aku hanya mengambil kesempatan." Ia mengakui. Sasuke berdiri, dan menariknya ikut berdiri bersama pria itu. Ponsel yang tadi berada dalam genggamannya sudah berpindah tangan seketika itu juga. Satu tangan pria itu mencengkeram lengannya, dan yang satunya memegang ranselnya. Sakura mendapati dirinya diseret kembali ke rumah pantai mereka.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika melempar ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Pria itu mengeluarkan tali dari dalam ranselnya sendiri, dan mendorong Sakura ke tempat tidur sebelum mengikat kedua lengan gadis itu.

"Tak ada lagi jalan-jalan di pantai," ujar Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan simpul terakhirnya.

"Sasuke...,"

"Tidak, Sakura," potong Sasuke dingin. "Kau sudah membuktikan dirimu sebagai orang yang tak dapat dipercaya."

"Aku diculik, brengsek kau!" teriak Sakura. Kakinya yang tak terikat menendang ke sembarang arah. Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur dan menangkapnya. Sakura masih memberontak. Frustasi karena gagal melarikan diri, dan mendapat perlakuan buruk dari Sasuke membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran.

"Lepaskan aku," desis Sakura. "atau aku akan berteriak," ancamnya. Sakura tak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu, bukannya langsung berteriak.

Sasuke kembali berada di atasnya, mengurungnya dengan tubuh pria itu. Tatapan Sasuke turun ke bibirnya. "Kau tak ingin aku menyumpal bibirmu yang cantik ini," balas Sasuke.

"Tolong a..." Sakura baru mulai berteriak ketika satu telapak tangan Sasuke menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan yang lebih buruk dari ini, Sakura."

Airmata Sakura mulai menggenang. Sakura menangis. Ia tak pernah menangis selama bertahun-tahun, dan ia menangis sekarang. Sasuke menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mulut Sakura, dan menghela napas. Pria itu melepaskan ikatan dari pergelangan tangan Sakura, membebaskannya. Tapi lalu kedua lengan pria itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Napas Sakura tersentak ketika kepala Sasuke bersandar di atas payudaranya.

"Aku hanya berusaha membebaskan diriku darimu," kata Sakura dalam isakan.

"Ya, aku tahu," balas Sasuke. "aku sejenak lupa kalau kau adalah sanderaku."

Orang-orang pasti akan mengerutkan dahi jika mendengar percakapan mereka saat ini.

"Aku harus setidaknya mencoba membebaskan diri," kata Sakura lagi. "Sebab jika tak melakukannya, aku pasti sudah gila."

Sasuke tak menanggapinya lagi. Pria itu hanya menghela napas. Dekapan pria itu di pinggangnya terasa mengencang, dan anehnya Sakura menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang sudah biasa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya seperti ini.

Tepat disaat ia yakin pembicaraan selesai, Sasuke bergumam, "Maaf, sudah membawamu ke tengah-tengah keadaan ini."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sorry for the slight _cliffy_... and typos as always. Hope it was okay... ? I love to know your thoughts, lovely people. See u in next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

* * *

 **BAB 6**

Tidak mudah bagi Sasuke berpura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Sementara ia berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan hasratnya, Sakura semakin terlihat terbuka –dan terluka. Bahkan walau gadis itu tampak kuat dan licik di permukaan. Semakin Sasuke menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Sakura, maka dirasa semakin berat melakukan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan, atau yang tak ia rencanakan. Sebenarnya ia hanya enggan mengakui pada dirinya sendiri kalau semua rencananya sudah berantakan.

Di waktu-waktu tertentu ia akan menyalahkan Sakura atas semuanya. Tapi nyatanya hal itu diakibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia yang salah, bukan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya kebetulan berada di tempat yang salah, di waktu yang salah, dan bertemu dengan orang yang salah. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang akhirnya memaksa mereka berada dalam situasi yang rumit.

Sasuke tak mendapatkan satu kalipun seks selingan dengan wanita manapun semenjak ia bertemu Sakura. Ia bahkan tak lagi membunuh orang-orang, kecuali untuk membela diri dan dalam situasi terdesak seperti di gang waktu itu. Ia tak melakukan apa-apa yang bisa disebut sebagai sebuah kejahatan. Seolah-olah ia kembali menjadi anak muda yang taat hukum.

Ia bahkan menyelamatkan orang yang hampir tenggelam.

Jika di situasi normal, ia pasti sudah membuat lelucon pribadi tentang betapa sikapnya saat ini menyerupai para malaikat yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia yakini keberadaannya. Atau ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau dirinya sudah hilang akal.

Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah pantai sederhana. Setiap malamnya berbaring di satu ranjang dengan gadis yang tak bisa tidur jika tak diperdengarkan musik klasik. Wangi feminin menyelimuti tubuhnya setiap pagi, dan wajah cantik polos yang disinari matahari pagi menyambutnya setiap kali ia membuka mata.

Semua itu nyaris terasa indah, dan tidak nyata. Harapan yang membuat hatinya melemah tiap kali.

Sasuke menahan matanya agar tak terbuka, belum. Ia menyadari tatapan dari gadis yang kini berbaring diam di hadapannya. Ia merasakan hasratnya yang kembali mencoba naik ke permukaan; bersyukur karena tubuh mereka dibatasi oleh guling yang menutupi bukti gairahnya di pagi hari. Satu lengannya melingkar di pinggang gadis itu, lebih seperti penjagaan dibanding niatan sebenarnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Ah, suara baru bangun tidur itu sama sekali tak membantu. Itu membuktikan kalau Sakura sama sekali tak berpengalaman terhadap hubungan pria wanita, khususnya di pagi hari. Tapi suara itu tetap saja terdengar menyenangkan di telinganya.

Sasuke membuka matanya seketika, memilih untuk menghadapi siksaan pagi harinya, lagi. Sakura yang tangannya terikat menyambut harinya, lagi. Dan ia akan melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa hari ini, lagi –melepaskan ikatan itu.

 _Lagi_. Sorot mata terluka Sakura akan terus menghantui sepanjang hidupnya. Gadis itu jelas sangat membencinya saat ini, dan ia tak harus peduli.

Ia memang seharusnya tak peduli kan? Memangnya kenapa kalau gadis itu tak lagi tersenyum padanya? itu bahkan lebih baik. Dari awal seharusnya memang seperti ini. Sandera memang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti sandera pada umumnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?"

Sakura menanyakan itu bukan karena ia peduli, tapi lebih seperti basa-basi yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para kalangan kelas atas. Sama tak berartinya seperti Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Dan Sasuke juga tak harus memedulikan hal itu. Mereka sama-sama tak berarti bagi kehidupan masing-masing. Selama ini mereka hanya melakukan genjatan senjata yang langsung batal setelah kejadian kemarin. Tepatnya setelah Sakura berusaha memberontak lagi dalam dekapannya.

Gadis itu mulai menunjukkan sisi emosionalnya. Beberapa sifat Sasori juga terlihat dalam diri Sakura, kecuali sisi manipulatifnya, mungkin. Sasuke masih tak percaya dirinya sempat sangat memercayai Sakura dan meninggalkannya tanpa penjagaan hanya karena tak ingin gadis itu mencelakai dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan orang yang hampir tenggelam. Perilaku manipulatif gadis itu benar-benar halus dan sangat sulit untuk dideteksi. Sakura pandai membuat orang-orang merasa bersalah terhadapnya, dan akan tetap terus begitu.

"Apa yang akan _kita_ lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sakura lagi, terdengar tenang sekaligus tegang dalam waktu bersamaan.

Sasuke beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang. Musik klasik yang mengalun semalaman terhenti seketika. Ia sengaja mengabaikan Sakura dan lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Lagipula walau tak lagi terikat, Sakura tetap tak akan bisa keluar dari rumah kecil ini. Dan gadis itu cukup cerdas untuk berhenti melakukannya.

Tapi tak cukup cerdas untuk tak memulai pertengkaran di pagi hari.

Sakura melompat dari tempat tidur dan menghadangnya tepat di pintu kamar mandi yang sudah terbuka. Rambut gadis itu berantakan. Beberapa anak rambut jatuh di sekitar matanya. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tak menyentuhkan jemarinya pada wajah halus itu; menahan dirinya untuk tak mendorong Sakura ke dinding dan mendapatkan seks paginya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku seperti ini?" tuntut Sakura, yang cukup mampu membuyarkan bayangan erotis mereka di benak Sasuke. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan apapun dari Sakura. Ia menunduk menatap mata hijau teduh itu. Tubuhnya bergerak maju, berniat membuat Sakura gentar dan berlari menjauh darinya. Ia berhasil membuat Sakura gentar, tapi tak berhasil membuat gadis itu menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Kalau kau bermaksud membuatku takut padamu, ada baiknya kau segera menyerah," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin tak sadar kalau mereka semakin masuk ke kamar mandi –atau mungkin sadar. Karena wajah gadis itu memucat ketika pinggulnya tersandar di bagian luar _bathtub_. Sasuke menjangkau pengatur suhu air, dan memutar keran. Suara air yang mengalir pelan menyebabkan ketegangan mengental di antara mereka.

Sasuke semakin mendekat, menempelkan tubuh berpakaian mereka hingga Sakura tak memiliki pilihan selain menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam _bathtub_. Tubuh Sakura tersentak, mungkin karena merasakan bukti gairah Sasuke yang mengenai perutnya. Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki ketakutan tersembunyi terhadap hubungan pria dan wanita di atas ranjang, dan ia menggunakan itu untuk membuat Sakura mundur. Ia tahu ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan hal itu. Tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan cara lain lagi. Gadis itu memiliki tekad sekuat para pejuang wanita di masa lampau.

Air di _bathtub_ sudah penuh –terlalu penuh hingga mulai membanjiri lantai, dan membuat pakaian Sakura basah karena bersandar di sana.

"Apa!"

Sakura terpekik ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam _bathtub_. Air yang meluap ikut membasahi pakaian Sasuke, bahkan sampai ke rambutnya. Apalagi dengan tangan Sakura yang mencengkeram bagian depan kausnya hingga tubuh Sasuke ikut condong ke depan.

"Brengsek!" Sakura mengumpat marah, sambil terbatuk-batuk. Cengkeramannya di kaus Sasuke semakin keras. "Kau berusaha membunuhku!"

Sasuke memandangi kulit berkilau Sakura yang terkena air. Tubuh gadis itu sebagian besar terendam di dalam _bathtub_. "Memang," kata Sasuke kaku. "Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu." Tapi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, seraya membingkai wajah gadis itu dengan dua telapak tangannya yang besar.

Sakura yang tadinya menahan tubuh Sasuke untuk tak bisa pergi, kini mendorong bahu pria itu agar menjauh darinya. Ia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika Sasuke menciumnya keras, cepat, dan penuh paksaan. Sasuke menggunakan satu lengannya untuk menahan tubuh Sakura yang terus memberontak; mendorong lidahnya masuk ke mulut Sakura ketika gadis itu berusaha untuk berteriak.

"Jangan!" kata Sakura ketika tangan Sasuke menelusup ke balik pakaiannya. Sasuke tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, seolah-olah semua hasrat yang telah ia tahan sejak lama akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang anyir masuk kedalam tenggorokanya, dan sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menyadarkannya kalau Sakura baru saja menggigit bibirnya dalam usaha untuk melepaskan diri. Sasuke melirik pada kaus Sakura yang sudah terangkat hingga ke dada. Kuku-kuku gadis itu mencakar punggungnya berkali-kali hingga ia yakin akan menimbulkan bekas permanen lain di tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak bisa menghentikannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Sakura, dan mencumbu gadis yang terus-menerus meneriakkan kata "Tidak!"

Ia tak pernah menginginkan wanita lain sebesar ia menginginkan Sakura. Ia tak pernah merasa begitu berhasrat hingga–

"Bunuh saja aku," lirih Sakura.

–hingga memaksakan dirinya pada seorang wanita. Demi Tuhan –jika Tuhan itu memang ada– ia dalam perjalanan untuk memerkosa Sakura. Lantas apa bedanya ia dengan Hidan? Apa bedanya ia dengan para pemerkosa yang sangat ia kutuk selama ini?

Sakura terisak keras dalam dekapannya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar dan mudah tersentak. Sasuke mengepalkan jemarinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri –terus-menerus melakukannya sambil membebaskan tubuh Sakura. Ia memejamkan mata sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sasori memandangi Uizaki yang duduk kalem di antara para pelanggan kereta ini. Tubuh menjulang dan wajah tampan dengan pembawaan aristokrat kakaknya itu begitu mencolok hingga tak mungkin bisa diabaikan. Uizaki juga berkulit _tanned_ , dan bermata hijau. Hijau yang sama dengan Sakura. Uizaki dan Sakura selalu mencolok hingga tak mungkin tak dikenali siapapun yang berpapasan dengannya. Lantas kenapa tak seorangpun pernah melihat gadis dengan penampilan seperti Sakura?

Tatapan Uizaki yang tadi bergerak kemana-mana kini terpaku padanya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan jarak nyaris dua meter, dan sama sekali tak ada yang berniat untuk mendekat. Sejak tadi mereka hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Pemberhentian selanjutnya sudah dekat. Kali ini mereka akan menelusuri kawasan terpencil yang sebagian wilayahnya berupa lautan luas dan pantai. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri Sakura yang mereka duga menaiki kereta tua yang masih menjadi transportasi utama banyak orang dari kalangan menengah ke bawah ini. Yamato baru saja menyumbangkan beratus kamera CCTV yang sebagian besar sudah terpasang di sudut-sudut atas strategis di kereta ini. Yamato yang mereka paksa tinggal sudah menelepon mereka hampir setiap setengah jam sekali.

Kereta berhenti. Uizaki seketika berdiri, dan Sasori juga ikut melakukannya. Mereka keluar dari kereta tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Setelah keluar dari stasiun, masing-masing dari mereka baru bersedia membuka mulut.

"Kita harus mencari penginapan untuk malam ini, dan mulai menelusuri daerah ini besok, pagi-pagi sekali," kata Sasori. Uizaki melirik jam tangannya, dan mengangguk. Waktu sudah berjalan ke angka delapan. Mereka kelelahan, dan hampir tak makan sama sekali seharian kecuali menelan masing-masing sepotong roti lapis tuna dan sebutir telur rebus juga kopi. Itu adalah sarapan yang mereka dapat di daerah pemberhentian mereka tadi pagi.

"Kau sudah menghubungi Yamato?" tanya Uizaki kemudian. Sasori mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan di pinggir jalan raya yang tak terlalu besar. Toko-toko di ruko sepanjang jalan masih buka dan menyediakan banyak hal yang diperlukan para turis yang berkunjung. Daerah ini adalah daerah yang cukup disukai para turis luar negeri. Wajah Eropa bertebaran dimana-mana dan membuat Uizaki tak terlihat terlalu mencolok lagi.

Ini adalah tempat yang sangat bagus untuk menyembunyikan gadis dengan penampilan mencolok seperti Sakura, pikir Sasori. Dan tampaknya Uizaki juga memikirkan hal yang sama, karena kakaknya itu mulai kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah.

Mereka berhenti di salah satu kios makanan yang terlihat ramai. Pelayan kios itu adalah remaja yang baru akan beranjak dewasa. Tatapannya terpaku pada Sasori, lalu hampir menganga ketika menatap Uizaki.

"Penginapan?" tanya Uizaki acuh tak acuh. Sasori selalu tahu pesona dirinya sendiri, dan ia tahu Uizaki juga begitu. Tapi kakaknya itu tak pernah repot-repot berbasa-basi agar tampak baik. Uizaki selalu langsung pada intinya. Sedangkan Sasori terbiasa berbasa-basi karena pekerjaannya juga mengharuskannya untuk melakukan itu. Seorang detektif memang dituntut untuk pandai berbicara, dan membujuk tanpa kesan membujuk. Tapi Sasori juga bisa sangat kasar jika diperlukan.

Dan ia akan melakukannya pada siapapun yang mengganggu keluarganya, termasuk Sakura. Terutama Sakura –yang belum diketahui keberadaan dan keadaannya sekarang.

Pelayan yang ditanyai Uizaki menjelaskan dengan malu-malu letak penginapan yang akan mereka tuju. Jaraknya masih dua kilometer lagi.

"Apa kau punya nomor telepon mereka?" Sasori memulaskan satu senyuman yang ia anggap manis sembari bertanya. Uizaki dan Yamato tak pernah membenarkan perilaku yang sering ia dan Sakura lakukan ini. Tapi Sasori maupun Sakura tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Seolah mereka sudah membawanya sejak dalam kandungan.

"Kami terlalu lapar untuk berjalan ke sana sekarang." Memang tak ada kendaraan umum di tempat ini selain kereta sepertinya. Uizaki mengerutkan dahi melihat maksud yang disiratkan dalam perkataan Sasori. "Dan kami takut penginapan itu penuh jika kami makan di sini terlebih dahulu." Suara Sasori lembut, dan biasanya selalu sulit ditolak.

"Aku akan meneleponnya untuk kalian," kata gadis itu cepat. Jelas sudah termakan omongan Sasori. "Dua kamar?"

Sasori kembali tersenyum– "Dua kamar, nona...," ia melirik _nametag_ kecil yang terpasang di depan saku pakaian gadis itu. "... Arisu. Dan atas nama Haruno Sasori." –dan tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih."

"Kami juga pesan menu makan malam utama, dikali dua," ujar Uizaki setelah menutup buku menu –yang diambilnya dari salah satu meja, lalu berjalan ke meja kosong yang diatapi payung bundar besar.

Sasori menggeleng melihat Uizaki yang sudah duduk sambil memerhatikan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi," kata Sasori pada Arisu yang baru saja selesai memesankan kamar lewat telepon. "kami sangat lapar."

Arisu memberikan senyuman manis sambil mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta mereka menyiapkannya dengan cepat."

Sasori kembali tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar berterima kasih pada gadis ini. "Tolong masukkan brendi dalam minuman kami ya." Ia berjalan mendekati Uizaki langsung setelah itu.

"Kau tak boleh terlalu sering melakukannya," ujar Uizaki tepat setelah Sasori menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi kayu tanpa ornamen itu.

"Melakukan apa?"

Uizaki tersenyum. Senyum tipis pertamanya hari ini. Senyum yang penuh kasih sayang antar saudara. "Sakura akan tahu betul apa yang kumaksud, begitupun denganmu."

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya. "Itu memudahkan kita dalam banyak hal."

Uizaki berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa aku mulai hilang akal, tapi kuharap hal itu benar-benar akan berguna bagi Sakura."

Mereka menghela napas serentak tanpa direncanakan sebelumnya. Pembicaraan tentang Sakura kembali membuat mereka muram. Tak ada percakapan sampai pesanan mereka diantarkan.

"Kau tak harus mengundurkan diri dari jabatanmu." Uizaki menjadi yang pertama membuka kembali percakapan setelah menghabiskan porsi pertama makan malam mereka. "Brendi?" Alis Uizaki menukik tajam setelah meneguk minumannya, tapi ia tampak santai.

"Brendi." Sasori mengulum senyum. "Kita harus mencari Sakura, dan aku tak bisa cuti terus-menerus." Ia kembali mengedikkan bahunya. "Lagipula aku memang selalu memiliki niatan untuk membuka kantor detektif swasta. Kejadian ini hanya akan membuat hal itu terlaksana lebih cepat."

"Aku hanya tak mau kau menyalahkan Sakura karena hal itu nantinya."

Sasori menyipitkan mata. Tapi ia tak tahan untuk tak menyeringai. "Kau melukai hatiku." Uizaki mendengus. "Kau menyiratkan rasa kasih sayangmu yang lebih besar pada Sakura dibanding padaku."

"Tentu." Uizaki membenarkan tanpa ragu. "Kita semua begitu."

Mereka mengangkat gelas brendi mereka tinggi-tinggi, dan bersulang.

.

.

.

Dia tidur. Dan dia tak mengikat pergelangan lenganku seperti biasa, pikir Sakura dengan jantung yang berdebar keras.

Berusaha untuk tetap bergerak tenang, Sakura turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah _kitchen island_. Tangannya gemetaran saat menjangkau pisau dapur. Ia pernah –walaupun jarang— memegang pisau atau benda tajam lain. Tapi tujuannya kali ini jelas berbeda dengan yang biasa ia lakukan. Ketika ia berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur, gemetar yang menyerangnya tak hanya sebatas pada tangannya, tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia memandangi Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah pria itu nyaris, _nyaris_ terlihat tak berdosa. Ada luka kecil di bibir bawahnya, bekas dari gigitan Sakura tadi pagi. Lengan pria itu bersedekap, dan ia berbaring lurus terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mencoba mengenyahkan kesan akrab yang yang telah tercipta di antara mereka.

Sasuke hampir memerkosanya tadi pagi, dan pria itu bisa saja akan melakukannya lagi nanti.

 _Tapi Sasuke berhenti._

Separuh hatinya membela pria itu.

Sakura menggeleng sambil mendekatkan ujung pisau yang tajam di leher Sasuke. Tangannya masih gemetaran. Ia tak pernah melukai orang secara fisik, dan kini ia bermaksud membunuh seseorang; membunuh Sasuke.

Gemetar di tubuhnya semakin hebat.

Lalu tangan Sasuke yang sekejap lalu masih bersedekap, kini salah satunya sudah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang memegang pisau. Mata pria itu membuka perlahan. Mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri lebih keras hingga ia mendapati rasa asin dan karat di dalam mulutnya. Rasa darah. Sakit yang menyusul setelahnya tak terasa begitu berarti.

"Bunuh aku," bisik Sasuke. Ujung pisau mengenai leher pria itu dan menyebabkan luka. "Cara kau melepaskan diri dariku hanyalah dengan membunuhku." Sasuke memejamkan mata di hadapannya. Luka di leher pria itu semakin memanjang.

Lalu Sakura menepis cengkeraman Sasuke dan melempar pisau itu hingga jatuh berkelontang di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ia memanjat ke atas tempat tidur untuk kemudian menduduki perut Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku tak berani melakukannya?" Sakura melingkarkan jemarinya di leher Sasuke, mengabaikan ringisan pria itu ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuh luka akibat pisau tadi.

"Ya, kau tak akan berani." Tanggapan enteng Sasuke memancingnya untuk menekan cekikan itu.

"Kau tahu aku bisa membalik keadaan kita dalam sekejap, Sakura." Dan Sasuke melakukan persis apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Sakura kini berada di bawah tubuh pria itu, tapi ia tak mau melepaskan cekikannya begitu saja. "Kau seharusnya membunuhku begitu ada kesempatan." Tatapan Sasuke terpaku pada sesuatu yang ada di lehernya. Sakura tahu apa itu. Sebuah tanda merah bukti dari cumbuan paksa Sasuke tadi pagi.

Mata pria itu seolah bertambah kelam. Sekelebat Sakura mendapati kilat rasa bersalah yang langsung hilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun selain kesan dingin yang biasa pria itu perlihatkan. Jika ia tak melihatnya sendiri, ia pasti tak akan memercayainya. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Dan itu ternyata sangat memengaruhi penilaiannya terhadap Sasuke.

Pria itu merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Sasuke juga pernah meminta maaf setelah kejadian di pantai itu.

Pria ini benar-benar sulit dipahami.

Sakura menghela napas, menjauhkan lengannya dari leher Sasuke. "Menyingkirlah."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, tapi melakukan apa yang Sakura katakan. Pria itu turun dari tempat tidur sambil tak melepaskan pandangan darinya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa terlihat jahat di satu waktu, dan terlihat polos di waktu lain? Sakura pasti akan mengira Sasuke berkepribadian ganda jika dirinya sendiri tak memiliki sikap yang berubah-ubah.

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku pasti akan bisa melepaskan diri darimu tanpa harus membunuhmu."

Satu seringai Sasuke anehnya dapat mencairkan suasana di antara mereka. "Kuharap kau mampu menikmati kekecewaanmu."

"Apa aku boleh bermain di pantai lagi?" tanya Sakura penuh harap. Ia mungkin bisa bersikap ramah lagi pada pria ini, tapi ia harus tetap menjaga jarak. Siapa yang tahu kapan Sasuke akan kehilangan kendali diri. Pria itu seperti kuda jantan yang tak dikebiri. Sakura heran pada perubahan suasana hati mereka berdua yang terus berubah-ubah. Sekarang ia bisa memaklumi kebutuhan lelaki Sasuke. Hidup dikelilingi tiga pria normal dengan kebutuhan normal membuat Sakura mau tak mau memahami begitu saja mengenai hal itu.

Sasuke mengamatinya sejenak, terlihat berpikir keras sebelum memutuskan. Lalu menatapnya curiga. "Kau melakukannya lagi," katanya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat orang-orang menuruti permintaanmu," jawab pria itu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tersinggung. "Aku tak tahu apa maksudmu."

Sasuke terlihat lebih frustrasi dari yang pernah –jika memang benar-benar pernah—ia lihat.

"Kau manipulatif, Sakura." Pria itu jelas tak senang mengatakannya.

"Iya lalu?"

"Apa kau mau terus-menerus seperti ini? berpura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Aku bersumpah tak sedang melakukannya sekarang," timpal Sakura. Ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Jika Sasuke tak juga memercayainya dan tak mengizinkannya keluar dan melihat pantai, ia yakin ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang mati karena bosan.

"Terkutuklah." Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang Sakura kira adalah bentuk halus dari makian berbahasa asing. Jerman? Rusia? Atau Belanda? Ia yakin sekali di antara ketiganya.

"Kau baru saja hampir membunuhku. Bagaimana aku bisa memercayaimu lagi setelah ini?"

"Bahasa apa yang kau gunakan tadi? Dalam makianmu."

Sasuke menatap tak percaya. "Apa kau bahkan mendengarkanku?"

Sakura memberi pria itu tatapan mencemooh. "Jangan berteriak padaku." Di dalam hati ia tertawa. Ternyata mudah sekali membalas dendam dengan Sasuke. Pria yang sedang menyimpan hasrat tak terpuaskan memang akan mudah marah. Kakak-kakaknya begitu. Bahkan Uizaki yang kalem tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berbicara pedas pada siapapun jika sedang mengalaminya.

Satu hal tentang Sasuke adalah, pria itu tak terbiasa diperintah. Ini mengingatkan Sakura dengan Yamato yang selalu memerintah orang seumur hidupnya. Sakura membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ketiga kakaknya bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mereka semua adalah sekumpulan pria-pria yang sulit dihadapi, keras kepala, dan tampan. Mungkin akan ada teriakan dimana-mana, pertengkaran, dan ayunan tinju. Ia benar-benar ingin melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perjanjian?" tawar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sakura menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum. Hal ini bergerak ke arah yang ia mau.

"Perjanjian semacam apa?"

"Jangan mencoba melarikan diri," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin." Sakura menanggapi dengan cepat, dan Sasuke kelihatannya sudah bisa menebak jawabannya ini. Pria itu bahkan tak mengerutkan dahi.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke. "Cobalah melarikan diri, dan jangan sampai tertangkap olehku." Pria itu menyeringai. Sakura merasakan firasat tak enak mengenai hal itu. "Jika kau tertangkap, maka saat itu bukan lenganmu saja yang akan aku ikat, tapi juga kakimu."

Pria ini kejam.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Baik," ujarnya pasrah. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. "Jadi bisa kita keluar sekarang?"

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari bawah tempat tidur. "Pukul lima pagi." Sakura mengangguk senang. "Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit. Aku tak pernah melihatnya. Selalu hanya ada matahari terbenam di pantai lain," keluhnya. Satu hal bagus dari pantai di tempat mereka berada sekarang adalah, matahari terbitnya.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke tampak berkedut. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah sementara aku ke kamar mandi," katanya.

.

.

.

"Aku mengotori jaketku," keluh Sakura. "Kurasa dalam waktu satu bulan jaket ini akan hancur karena terus-menerus dicuci." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Matahari sudah terbit dari tadi. Suasana hening ketika mereka menunggu salah satu bentuk keindahan alam itu memberikan perasaan ringan dalam benak Sakura, dan ia kira juga bagi Sasuke.

Pria itu terlihat santai. Kaus putih bersih yang ia kenakan memberikan efek bersinar di wajahnya. Sakura menggeleng, menyembunyikan keresahan tiap kali mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan pria luar biasa tampan ini terhadapnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lalu Sasuke menoleh padanya. Tatapan pria itu bergerak turun ke bibirnya, lalu ke sesuatu yang lebih rendah dari itu. Sakura menahan diri untuk tak berjengit menjauh ketika satu lengan Sasuke terulur padanya. Jemari hangat itu menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, dan mengusap. Sekelebat rasa bersalah itu kembali terlihat di mata kelam Sasuke. Jemari pria itu kembali bergerak ke atas. Sakura menahan napas begitu ibu jari Sasuke mengusap bibirnya yang terluka karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Orang-orang pasti akan mengira luka di bibir mereka adalah akibat dari ciuman yang terlalu bersemangat. Detak jantung Sakura tetiba saja terasa begitu keras hingga ia takut Sasuke akan mendengarnya. Ia membuang muka ke arah lain, dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu membuat jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar.

"Sasori," gumamnya. "SASO.. hmp!" telapak tangan besar menghentikan teriakannya. Satu lengan lain melingkari perutnya dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit terangkat. Sakura memberontak; mencubit dan mencakar lengan sekeras baja yang memeganginya.

Sasori ada di sini. Dan jika ia tak salah lihat, ada orang lain yang melangkah di belakang kakaknya itu. Seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan berambut kelam. Uizaki? Apa orang itu Uizaki? Apa mungkin mereka sedang mencarinya sampai kesini? Sakura menggigit telapak tangan Sasuke yang menutupi mulutnya. Namun entah pria itu mati rasa atau ahli menahan sakit, pegangannya sama sekali tak melemah. Sakura mendapati mereka kembali ke rumah pantai. Sasuke melepaskannya, mengunci pintu dengan ketangkasan yang sulit dipercaya, dan mulai berkemas.

Pria itu mengenakan ranselnya dan ransel Sakura, masing-masing di satu bahu.

"Jangan berteriak!" perintah Sasuke yang dibalas Sakura dengan pelototan. "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa melakukannya." Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Sakura menatap mata Sasuke. Detik berikutnya sebuah hantaman keras mengenai pundaknya.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di atas kereta yang sedang melaju. Ranselnya sudah terpasang di bahunya sendiri. Gerbong yang ia tempati saat ini hanya berisi dirinya –ia menoleh ke kanan, dan Sasuke. Pria itu menatapnya datar, yang ia kira sudah dilakukan pria itu sejak tadi, sejak –ia tak bisa memperkirakan waktu saat ini.

"Pukul sembilan pagi," kata Sasuke kaku, seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Sembilan pagi, itu artinya sudah hampir dua jam, Sakura memperkirakan. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk kembali ke Konoha, jika itu memang tujuan Sasuke. Waktu itu mereka juga menghabiskan banyak waktu di kereta setelah terlepas dari kejaran para pria berjas.

Sakura kembali menatap sekeliling. Satu gerbong tak mungkin bisa demikian kosong kecuali, kecuali seseorang menyewanya dengan sengaja. Tatapan Sakura kembali pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya dalam diam. Kereta memilih berhenti saat itu, dan Sasuke berdiri sambil menarik satu lengan Sakura agar ikut berdiri bersamanya. Mereka keluar dalam situasi tegang.

Sakura langsung tahu kalau mereka kembali berada di Konoha, dan ia meringis. Sasori dan Uizaki mencarinya sampai sejauh itu, ia yakin sekali. Dan disinilah ia berada, di kota tempat tinggal mereka. Cengkeraman Sasuke di lengannya menguat, memberikan kesan kaku yang juga mewarnai raut wajah pria itu sejak tadi. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lain kali ini, seperti kesan kejam yang pernah ia lihat sewaktu Sasuke dikepung para pria berjas.

Melintasi jalanan ramai setelah keluar dari stasiun, Sasuke terus menyeretnya dengan langkah-langkah panjang yang hampir membuatnya tersandung beberapa kali. Ia bahkan tak sempat memerhatikan sekitarnya karena sibuk menyeimbangi langkah tergesa pria itu.

Bagaimana mungkin keadaan yang tenang sebelumnya bisa berubah menjadi –sesuatu seburuk ini? Maksudnya, mereka baru saja berbaikan. Tak bisakah Sasuke membina hubungan baik dengan kakak-kakaknya dan mengakhiri penculikan ini? Sakura tahu Sasuke tak sejahat yang ia tampilkan selama ini. Pokoknya, ia tahu saja.

Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah gang sepi dan kumuh yang baru Sakura tahu ada di kota maju seperti Konoha. Ia bahkan tak bisa menebak bagaimana caranya pria itu menemukan tempat ini –yang tak jauh dari stasiun kereta. Bangunan yang mengapit gang itu adalah ruko-ruko modern empat tingkat dengan jendela-jendela yang setengah terbuka. Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang mengintip dari balik jendela-jendela itu, Sakura kira. Atau ada dan ia tak bisa melihatnya dari sini.

Kemudian Sasuke berhenti melangkah dengan tiba-tiba, menyebabkan Sakura menabrak punggung sekeras tembok pria itu.

"Setidaknya katakan kalau ingin berhenti," rutuk Sakura. Sasuke berbalik, menatapnya dengan raut keras dan waspada. Saat itulah Sakura menyadari kalau mereka tak sendiri di tempat itu. Pria-pria berjas yang sama yang mengepung mereka waktu itu entah sejak kapan ada di sana, menghadang di depan dan belakang mereka. Satu di antara mereka yang ada di kereta waktu itu menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Dan Sakura baru sadar kalau ia tak mengenakan penutup kepala, dan masker.

Raut wajah Sasuke semakin keras. Sakura mendapati percikan rasa takut yang biasanya orang-orang rasakan ketika bahaya mendekat.

Membingkai wajah Sakura dengan dua telapak tangannya yang besar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik padanya. "Saat ada ruang untuk melarikan diri, maka selamatkan dirimu sendiri dengan cepat, Sakura. Aku yakin tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertinggal di luar sana."

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Itu berarti Sasuke melepaskannya kan?

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang diinginkan mereka darimu?" pertanyaan itu adalah bentuk dari perasaannya yang terusik. Rasa khawatir juga memenuhi hatinya. Jika orang-orang ini bermaksud jahat, dan kelihatannya memang begitu, maka Sasuke sudah pasti berada dalam bahaya.

Anehnya raut wajah Sasuke melembut setelah mendengar pertanyaanya. "Kalau aku tak salah menafsirkan, kau sedang khawatir padaku?"

"Wah wah. Walaupun aku tak mendengar apa yang kalian katakan, aku sungguh sangat terharu melihat kemesraan itu." Suara itu menginterupsi mereka.

Perubahan raut Sasuke dari lembut menjadi kejam membuat Sakura semakin waspada.

"Ingat yang aku katakan tadi, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk walaupun Sasuke sudah tak menatapnya lagi. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini," kata Sakura. "Tapi jika mereka sampai memukulimu, pastikan untuk menyelamatkan diri disaat-saat terakhir. Karena hanya aku yang berhak membunuhmu, Sasuke."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Chapter_ ini fokus di romans. _Chapter_ depan di _Crime_ -nya, _may be._ For **Shinma Hasaki** , _yes I'm Sparkyu. You can check my profile._ – _thank you._


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **BAB 7**

Kewaspadaannya melonggar, dan ia tahu benar apa penyebabnya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari CCTV yang terpasang di kereta, tepat sebelum mereka melangkah keluar tadi. Sasuke merutuki sikapnya sendiri sementara matanya mencari celah agar Sakura bisa pergi dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Jika ada yang harus mati di tempat ini, maka itu sudah pasti bukan Sakura. Satu hal yang tak ingin ia akui adalah, ia tak mau Sakura melihatnya membunuh orang-orang.

Sakura mungkin saja licik, sombong, egois, manipulatif, dan memiliki semua sifat yang tak akan bisa membuat orang-orang menjulukinya malaikat, selain penampilannya. Tapi Sakura tidak jahat. Sasuke berani mempertaruhkan sisa umurnya untuk menyatakan dengan lantang bahwa ketika Sakura mengancamnya dengan pisau, itu adalah kali pertama gadis itu dengan sengaja menyakiti orang secara fisik. Sakura pasti tak pernah mengetahui sisi paling kelam di dunia, mengingat gadis itu hidup dalam perlindungan selama ini.

Tatapan Sasuke tak pernah terlepas satu kalipun dari orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka. Ia mengawasi mereka satu persatu; untuk kesekian kalinya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemangsa, bukan yang akan dimangsa. Sakura masih berdiri di sebelahnya, tanpa gentar. Gadis itu jelas belum memahami betapa berbahayanya situasi mereka sekarang. Ini mengingatkan Sasuke tentang perbedaan besar di antara mereka. Dua kehidupan yang terpisah dan tak akan pernah bisa disatukan. Sasuke sudah tenggelam begitu dalam, dan ia tak pernah memikirkannya sampai sekarang.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

Sentuhan di lengannya seiring suara yang terdengar dari sebelahnya. "Tempat ini aneh," bisik Sakura. "Kenapa kelihatannya tak ada satupun orang di jendela-jendela itu?"

Mata Sasuke masih terfokus pada para pria berjas. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tampaknya akan mulai menyerang. Bukan berarti mereka tak akan melakukannya. Seringai mereka menunjukkan sebuah tujuan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para psikopat. Mereka berusaha menyerap keberanian, dan menyebarkan teror dengan keberadaan mereka. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari bahwa Sasuke tak memiliki rasa takut, dan Sakura tak terlalu mengerti untuk mendapatkan rasa takut yang besar. Lagipula Sakura sangat ahli mengendalikan diri. Dada Sasuke dipenuhi dengan kebanggaan yang mengherankan.

Tanpa kentara, Sasuke melirik sekitarnya, pada jendela-jendela yang setengah terbuka. Dan ia mendapati bahwa sakura benar. Sedetik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa mereka memang sudah dipancing, dan dimaksudkan untuk berada di sini. Betapa bodohnya. Barangkali keahliannya sudah benar-benar berkarat.

"Ah, kapan kita akan memulainya, _King_?" salah satu dari pengepung mereka bertanya pada pria yang memiliki bibir yang menghitam. Pria yang sama dengan yang berada di dalam kereta waktu itu.

"King, aku ingin memiliki si _Cowok_ ," ujar yang lainnya. Sasuke memberikan tatapan terkejamnya pada orang yang baru saja berbicara. Ini orang yang sama yang membicarakan rencana menjijikkan waktu itu. "Tatapannya _bikin_ tubuhku mau meledak karena gairah." Suara tawa cabul mengelilingi mereka. Sasuke mendengar Sakura tercekat di sebelahnya. Sudah pasti pembicaraan kotor semacam ini akan membuat orang-orang seperti Sakura sangat terkejut.

"Aku tahu wajah itu." Satu lagi di antara orang-orang itu, yang berwajah paling bodoh dari semuanya, mengamati Sakura dengan terang-terangan. "Tapi dimana ya?"

"Kau _kepingin_ si Cantik untuk dirimu sendiri," sahut yang lain lagi. "Tapi dia _nggak_ akan mau denganmu." Lagi-lagi tawa yang menjijikkan. " _Cewek_ cantik mana mau denganmu!"

"Mereka seharusnya tak usah pakai jas," keluh Sakura dalam bisikan. Perkataan gadis itu akan membuat Sasuke tersenyum seandainya mereka tak dalam situasi seperti ini. "Kenyataan kalau jas mereka terlihat mahal malah semakin membuatku merasa aneh. Maksudku, darimana orang-orang udik ini mendapatkan uang untuk membeli...,"

"Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

"Diam."

Gadis itu bersungut-sungut. Sasuke tak bisa menebak apakah Sakura sedang mencoba mengalihkan ketakutannya sendiri, atau gadis itu memang benar-benar bisa setenang itu. Tapi Sasuke bersyukur karena Sakura tak bertindak seperti perempuan kebanyakan di situasi serupa. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apabila Sakura histeris dan mulai berteriak menjengkelkan. Hal seperti itu mungkin saja akan membunuh mereka berdua dalam sekejap.

"Dan panggilan mereka norak sekali," tambah Sakura. "King? Yang benar saja. Sasuke, mungkin mereka butuh uang?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku yakin mereka memang selalu butuh uang," jawabnya. Ia tak percaya dirinya masih sempat meladeni ucapan Sakura yang terkesan merendahkan itu. Gadis itu tampaknya sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka masih tak bergerak. Jadi Sasuke berinisiatif untuk bergerak lebih dulu. Ia tak mau membuang lebih banyak waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sasuke menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, melemparkan seringai provokatif untuk memancing salah satu dari para pengepung. Dan dia berhasil. Selalu ada yang paling emosional di antara banyak orang.

Ketika orang itu maju, Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan ayunan kakinya. Satu yang lainnya, yang berada dengan selurusan tempat mereka datang tadi, juga mulai ikut menyerang. Sasuke menahan dirinya agar tak terlihat terlalu profesional. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipukul satu atau dua kali oleh orang-orang pengecut itu. Sekilas, ia melihat Sakura menjauhi area perkelahian itu. Tapi lengan gadis itu ditangkap oleh King.

Sakura bukan gadis yang akan diam saja bahkan disaat dia berada dalam bahaya. Tapi Sasuke bersumpah ia berharap Sakura diam saja kali ini. Sakura mendapatkan pukulan karena perlawanannya, dan kekuatan dari pukulan itu membuat tubuh Sakura jatuh ke tanah. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak berteriak.

Sasuke mengayunkan satu tinjuan telak pada satu orang, dan mematahkan lengan orang yang lainnya. King kini memegangi siku Sakura, memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri. Sasuke mengeluarkan belati kecilnya dari celah sepatu yang ia pakai, lalu melemparnya dan tepat mengenai lengan King. Cengkeraman King di siku Sakura terlepas. Sakura kembali jatuh ke tanah.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke. Gadis itu berdiri dengan tubuh yang terlihat akan kembali ambruk. Sasuke menggeram sambil melayangkan satu tendangan untuk penyerangnya. Pukulan yang dilayangkan King pada Sakura tadi pasti keras sekali hingga membuat gadis itu limbung. Geraman Sasuke semakin dipenuhi dengan kemarahan yang sulit dijabarkan.

Kemudian Sakura benar-benar berdiri, dan mulai berlari.

King di belakangnya meneriakan perintah-perintah yang tak bisa diikuti anak buahnya.

Sasuke menangkap satu pria, si Feminin, dan melingkarkan jemarinya pada leher pria itu. Tapi si Feminin malah tersenyum senang. "Kau terlihat lebih mengairahkan dari dekat," kata orang itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, menekan tubuh pria itu ke dinding, membenturkan kepala yang memiliki rambut sewarna langit senja itu dengan keras setelah yakin Sakura sudah berada di luar jarak pandang. Tiga benturan, dan pria itu ambruk begitu Sasuke melepas pegangannya.

Satu sayatan dari arah belakang mengenai bahunya.

Kemudian serangan itu datang bertubi-tubi.

Tapi tak ada lagi yang akan –ingin Sasuke lindungi. Sakura mungkin sudah melarikan diri cukup jauh hingga bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kemarahan itu terasa semakin besar. Ia mencengkeram satu orang lagi, mengelak dari pukulan yang hampir mengenai wajahnya, dan menangkap kaki orang yang berniat memberinya tendangan. Suara tulang patah seiring teriakan keras. Dalam perkelahian penuh darah itu, Sasuke menyadari King yang berjalan mendekat dengan menggenggam belati yang tadi ia lempar.

Suara sirine mobil polisi menghentikan gerakan semua orang di tempat itu. Sasuke menatap tajam King yang juga balas menatapnya. Belatinya masih di tangan pria itu. Para anak buah mulai memapah teman-teman mereka. Jelas bukan karena rasa setia kawan, tapi lebih karena mereka tak bisa meninggalkan jejak apapun yang bisa mengancam identitas kelompok mereka.

Suara sirine terdengar semakin keras. Dalam sekejap Sasuke ditinggalkan di tempat itu sendirian. Ia memandangi sekitarnya, menemukan tangga-tangga kecil yang menyatu di salah satu tembok bangunan kumuh itu. Luka sayat di bahu sempat membuat pegangannya terlepas ketika memanjat. Tapi ia bertahan.

Tepat setelah ia berhasil mendarat di atas bangunan yang ia perkirakan tiga lantai itu, derap langkah kaki terdengar seiring munculnya pria-pria berseragam. Jumlahnya empat orang. Sasuke mengintip sambil menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Bahunya terasa lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Ia hampir membaringkan tubuhnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu jika saja ia tak melihat seseorang yang muncul setelah para polisi.

"Mereka tadi ada di sini." Orang itu, Sakura, memandang ke segala arah. Rambut gadis itu terlihat kusut. Satu bagian di sisi pinggang jaketnya robek. Ketika gadis itu menggerakkan lengannya, ada robek lain pada jaket di bagian sikunya. Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura begitu berantakan, dan tak terlihat terlalu mahal. Ia pasti akan menikmati kesenangan sementara itu jika saja ia tak melihat lebam di pipi Sakura. Pukulan dari si Keparat King itu tampaknya lebih keras dari yang ia kira sebelumnya.

Para polisi mulai menyisiri tempat itu. Sasuke masih mengamati Sakura yang terlihat bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah-ubah. Tapi yang bertahan paling lama –walau ia sulit memercayainya– adalah raut khawatir.

Apakah Sakura mengkhawatirkannya?

Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura seharusnya senang karena bisa bebas sekarang. Gadis itu hanya perlu melaporkan pada polisi, membiarkan polisi menghubungi keluarganya, kembali ke kediaman keluarganya yang mewah, lalu melupakan Sasuke. Ia yakin Sakura yang ia kenal akan dengan mudah melakukannya. Dan kali ini, Sasuke akan membiarkannya.

Jadi mengapa Sakura masih berada di sini sekarang, bukannya menyelamatkan diri sendiri?

"Sasuke?" suara Sakura menyentak lamunannya. Wajah gadis itu pias dan tampak akan menangis. Bahkan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Lalu kepala Sakura terangkat, hanya sekilas menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke tak yakin apakah Sakura benar-benar melihatnya tadi. Tapi perkataan gadis itu selanjutnya membuat ia terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kurasa ia sudah pulang," ujar Sakura dengan lantang. Senyuman gadis itu, yang bercampur dengan ringisan, diarahkan pada salah satu polisi.

"Di sini jelas baru saja ada perkelahian." Polisi yang lain menanggapi. Para petugas kepolisian itu mendekati Sakura. "Kurasa temanmu dibawa oleh para anggota geng yang menyerang kalian," tambah petugas yang lain.

"Ada baiknya kau ikut kami ke kantor polisi, nona, untuk memberi kesaksian dan...,"

"Aku yakin dia sudah pulang," ulang Sakura. Lalu, "Dengar, aku akan mendatangi kantor polisi jika aku tak menemukan ia di rumah."

"Tapi jika ia benar dibawa oleh para berandal...,"

"... itu akan berbahaya untuknya aku tahu," potong Sakura. "Tapi aku ingin pulang dan mengeceknya sendiri."

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Sakura memang aktris yang luar biasa.

"Nona...,"

"Aku tahu!" bentakan Sakura mengejutkan semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk Sasuke. "Aku tahu," kata Sakura lebih pelan. "Aku tahu. Tapi, tapi aku benar-benar harus pulang." Suara Sakura memelan di ujung kalimat.

Sasuke memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan ke arah tangga-tangga terjal yang tadi ia panjat. Sebuah pemikiran baru melintas di benaknya, dan membuat sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri hatinya.

Sakura tak meninggalkannya.

Kepalanya terasa gamang ketika ia berpegangan, dan mulai menuruni tangga yang memang sedikit tersembunyi di celah kecil di antara gedung. Ia terjatuh, untungnya, setelah ia berdiri di besi terakhir. Derap langkah terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura mendekat dan membantunya berdiri, membiarkan satu lengannya melingkar di bahu gadis itu. Ini bukan karena kakinya terluka atau apa. Ini karena bahunya mulai terasa kebas. Tampaknya yang ia anggap hanya goresan bukan hanya sekadar goresan. Ya, ini karena ia sedang terluka dan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia menampakkan diri, membiarkan orang-orang melihatnya secara khusus, bukannya seperti orang yang berpapasan di jalan raya. Ia membiarkan dirinya _dilihat_ , hanya untuk seorang gadis yang pandai bersandiwara.

 _Tapi Sakura tak meninggalkannya._

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu petugas.

Sasuke menunduk pada Sakura, memberi kecupan di sisi terdekat di dahinya. Persis seperti yang akan dilakukan sepasang kekasih di situasi serupa.

"Aku hanya sedikit terluka," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sang petugas yang bertanya mengangguk. "Apa kau mengenal mereka?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kurasa kami hanya sedang sial hingga berpapasan dengan mereka."

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa sampai berada di tempat seperti ini?"

"Dia sedang terluka," potong Sakura tak terima. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tapi aku ingin dia segera diobati."

"Kau tak mengerti, nona," ujar petugas yang lain. "Ini bukan hanya karena kalian terluka. Penyerangan ini adalah masalah yang serius."

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi begitu rajin bekerja?" gumaman Sakura tampaknya hanya didengar oleh Sasuke. Dan ia menunduk untuk menutupi seringaiannya.

"Kami ingin pulang." Sakura masih berkeras, dan tampaknya kali ini berhasil membuat para petugas itu jengkel. Mungkin Sasuke salah. Mungkin tak hanya dia yang mendengar gumaman Sakura tadi. Mereka menatap Sasuke untuk terakhir kali, lalu Sakura, kemudian menganggukan kepala sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Sasuke meremas bahu Sakura setelah mereka hanya berdua. Ia baru akan membuka mulut ketika Sakura mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Jangan bertanya apapun, jangan katakan apapun," perintah Sakura. "Demi Tuhan! Jangan lakukan apapun!"

Sasuke mengulum senyum sambil mensejajari langkah mereka berdua, agar ia tak terseret.

"Aku pasti sudah hilang akal," gumam Sakura. "Aku perlu berkonsultasi dengan psikolog."

"Kau mau aku temani?" tawar Sasuke kalem.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan jengkel. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. "Tentu," ujarnya. "Tapi pertama-tama, kita harus mengobati lukamu dulu," tambahnya. "Kau nyaris tak bisa berdiri tegak!"

Jika luka di bahunya tak memberikan rasa menusuk, Sasuke hampir mengira ia sedang bermimpi.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Ini namanya, _stuck in a long time_. Saya baru bisa nulis segini, sumpah! Padahal saya yakin banget saya ga kena WB. Mungkin saya butuh piknik. Ya udahlah ya... kalo nunggu banyakan ntar ga publish-publish lagi.

 **TOLONG DIBACA YA..**

Saya juga mau bilang, **Fanfiction itu bukan cerita** _ **creepypasta**_ **yang dibuat untuk di** _ **copy paste**_. Asal muasal _creepypasta_ kan, emang dari istilah _copy paste_. Maksudnya, cerita yang bebas di _copy_ kemana-mana (Kamunya yang nyasar kemana-mana, Gyuya!)

 **Mungkinkah ada segelintir dari kalian (ya segelintir) yang sulit membedakan Fanfiction dan** _ **creepypasta**_ **?** Kalau begitu, saya yakin kalian _yang_ _segelintir_ juga butuh VIKNIK.

 _Guys,_ yang segelintir, _**don't be a thief!**_ Dan jangan jadi lebih menjengkelkan. Mengubah nama karakter bukan berarti kalian tak akan ditemukan. Satu-satunya yang bisa dikenali dari author Fanfiction hanyalah karya. Jadi jika karyanya juga kalian _claim_ , mau jadi apa kami para author FANFICTION? **Pocket monster**? Butiran debu? Gelembung sabun? (nyasar lagi)

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Makanya saya bahas. Padahal saya males banget nih bikin AN panjang-panjang gini. Kesannya kok saya jadi nyebelin (Padahal saya ga melanggar peraturan). **Lagian juga belum tentu ada yang baca AN ini kan?**

 **Sebenernya banyak yang mau saya omongin, tapi saya males ngetiknya, dan ga mau jadi lebih nyebelin.**

Jadi Sekian, **AN terpanjang saya.** Dan mohon tanggapi dengan halus. Jangan seperti saya yang jadi judes karena kecapean nyari Pokemon *wew*

Sampai jumpa lagi, dan SALAM MANUSIA BERADAB!

*Lanjut cari Pokemon*)


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **BAB 8**

Sasuke memberinya uang dan membiarkan ia masuk ke toko dua puluh empat jam yang dipenuhi oleh CCTV. Sakura sulit memercayai apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sini. Lebih sulit lagi percaya bahwa dirinya bahkan tak mempertimbangkan untuk melarikan diri. Sasuke tampak lebih terkejut dari dirinya sendiri ketika ia kembali ke tempat pria itu menunggunya. Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Ia tahu Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskannya, entah karena alasan apa. Tapi Sakura juga sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi Sasuke, _entah karena alasan apa_.

Mungkin sama seperti yang sering terjadi di film-film _action_ , perasaan pria dan wanita berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dijabarkan setelah terlepas dari mara bahaya. Kepercayaan dan kesetiaan menjadi alasan kuat untuk tetap bersama di situasi yang lebih baik. Lagipula Sakura masih penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke inginkan darinya. Sasuke jelas tak menginginkan uang. Pria itu juga tak memerlakukannya dengan teramat buruk, walaupun ia tahu Sasuke bisa melakukannya dengan mudah.

Sasuke adalah petarung yang ahli. Bukan seseorang yang melakukannya untuk mendapat gelar dan pengakuan seperti atlit, tapi lebih seperti seseorang yang memang harus memiliki kemampuan itu, lalu mengasahnya karena keterbiasaan. Kewaspadaan pria itu sangat alami, seolah-olah dia memang hidup dalam ancaman yang terus-menerus, yang mengharuskannya untuk dapat melindungi diri sendiri. Beberapa kali Sakura mendapati kekejaman di mata sekelam malam itu. Pada awalnya tatapan itu membuat ia sedikit takut. Lama-kelamaan ketakutan terkikis oleh rasa percaya bahwa Sasuke tak akan menyakitinya. Sasuke juga mampu melindunginya. Sakura percaya.

Sakura menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke, di atas rerumputan tersembunyi di balik tanaman bonsai yang terpotong rapi. Taman ini mereka temukan tanpa sengaja ketika sedang mencari toko serba ada untuk membeli obat. Dan bukannya duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di tempat itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan diri dari pandangan orang-orang yang mungkin akan lewat.

Pria itu mengamatinya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini ada kilat takjub di matanya.

"Aku membeli makanan juga untuk kita," kata Sakura sedikit salah tingkah sembari meletakkan bungkusan belanjaan sedikit di belakang mereka. Ia menyadari betul tatapan Sasuke yang tak juga meninggalkan wajahnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerahkan satu _hotdog_ pada Sasuke untuk mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. "Makanlah, sementara aku membalut lukamu."

Sakura menaikkan pandangannya, mendapati Sasuke masih menatapnya dalam diam. Tangan Sakura masih tergantung di udara, menggenggam satu porsi besar _hotdog_ yang tak kunjung Sasuke ambil. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa menyempit, menciptakan situasi canggung yang tak pernah ada di antara mereka sebelumnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, menarik satu tangan Sasuke, dan meletakkan _hotdog_ di atas telapak tangan pria itu.

"Berbaliklah," kata Sakura. "Kau bisa makan sementara aku membalut lukamu," ulangnya lagi. Kali ini Sasuke menuruti perkataannya tanpa penundaan. Mungkin pria itu juga menyadari kecanggungan di antara mereka dan memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan keluar yang Sakura tawarkan. Pria itu akan selalu menjadi orang cerdas.

Sakura menarik napas keras setelah Sasuke melepaskan jaket dan memperlihatkan luka memanjang di bagian belakang bahunya. Kaus putihnya sudah dipenuhi jejak darah yang sudah mengering. Kelihatannya luka itu tak terlalu dalam hingga tak mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah. Tapi luka seperti itu pasti memberikan rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa menahannya sejauh ini?

Sakura mengeluarkan gunting yang tadinya ia kira akan berguna untuk memotong perban. Siapa sangka ia akan membutuhkan gunting itu untuk memotong pakaian Sasuke.

"Kau terlihat tenang untuk ukuran orang yang tak pernah melihat luka sebesar ini," ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku sempat kuliah kedokteran sampai enam semester, sebelum memutuskan kalau itu bukanlah profesi yang cocok untukku," jelas Sakura. Anehnya Sasuke tak terkejut dengan kenyataan itu, membuat Sakura curiga kalau Sasuke mungkin saja sudah memeriksa latar belakangnya dengan sengaja.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura. "Luka ini memang tak begitu dalam, tapi cukup panjang."

"Aku tak merasakan darahku masih mengalir keluar seperti tadi," sahut Sasuke. "Kau hanya perlu membersihkannya, dan membalutnya."

"Aku seharusnya membelikanmu obat penghilang rasa sakit," keluh Sakura.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah," kata Sasuke tenang. "Aku tak akan memakannya bahkan jika kau membelinya. Aku lebih suka mengetahui seberapa parah lukaku dari rasa sakitnya."

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau sudah sering mengalaminya," sindir Sakura.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang hampir bisa disamakan dengan dengusan. "Jika maksudmu keadaan yang mendekati kematian, maka kau benar, aku memang sering mengalaminya."

Tangan Sakura yang tadinya sedang bergerak membalut luka Sasuke dengan perban, terhenti sejenak. Baru kali ini Sasuke menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri, dan itu cukup mengejutkan. Pria itu bahkan tak menunjukkan gelagat menyesal setelahnya.

Sasuke berbalik setelah Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pria itu belum memakan _hotdog_ nya sedikitpun, bathin Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika lengan Sasuke terulur padanya, dan mengusap bagian wajahnya yang berdenyut sejak tadi.

"Sekarang warnanya sudah berubah jadi ungu," ujar Sasuke dalam geraman.

"Apa seburuk itu?" tanya Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Kau hampir tak bisa dikenali." Jemari Sasuke turun ke bibirnya, mengusap luka gigitan yang Sakura ciptakan sendiri, lalu menyentuh ujung mulutnya dengan ibu jari. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Apa?" Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Pukulan si Keparat itu membuat bibirmu berdarah."

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Sudah tak sakit lagi," jawabnya gugup. Jemari Sasuke menggenggam rahangnya, dengan ibu jari yang masih mengusap permukan bibirnya. Sasuke melakukannya seolah hal itu dapat menghapus jejak luka yang ada di sana. Sasuke tak pernah menatapnya seperti itu, nyaris seperti perasaan sayang, bukan lagi hanya sekadar perlindungan. Jadi ketika pria itu mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengecup ringan bibirnya, Sakura mendapati ia menutup mata. Itu hanya sekadar sentuhan ringan yang hati-hati. Tapi perasaan yang terbangun setelahnya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan dua ciuman intim lain yang pernah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu untuk diobati," kata Sasuke setelahnya. Pria itu bahkan terlihat sedikit gugup kali ini, terbukti dari tatapannya yang seketika mengarah ke tempat lain. Jauh pada sesuatu yang berada di atas kepala Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku sudah membeli telur untuk memijat bagian memar wajahku," jawabnya enteng. "Ingatkan aku untuk tak melihat cermin sementara waktu ini."

"Bukan wajahmu," ujar Sasuke setelah menghela napas. Sasuke tak pernah menghela napas sebelumnya. Pria itu mengangkat satu lengan Sakura tinggi-tinggi, dan gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengerang kaget merasakan sentakan rasa sakit di bagian sikunya.

"Berbalik," perintah Sasuke. Sakura mengikuti perintah itu dan membiarkan Sasuke membantunya melepas jaket. "Aku berubah pikiran," kata pria itu. "Seharusnya kau memang membeli obat penahan rasa sakit."

"Apa separah itu?" tanya Sakura panik. "Aku tak mau itu meninggalkan bekas permanen. Pasti jelek sekali nantinya."

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tak mengatakan itu terkait dengan wajahmu yang mulai membengkak." Sakura cepat-cepat mengeluarkan telur dari bungkus belanjaannya, dan mulai memijat bagian wajahnya yang berdenyut. Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar mendengus. Sakura berkali-kali mengerang disaat Sasuke membersihkan luka di bagian sikunya.

"Pinggang bagian kiriku juga terasa aneh," celetuk Sakura setelah Sasuke selesai membalut lukanya. Ia seketika itu juga menyesal telah mengatakannya, karena Sasuke langsung menjangkau bagian pinggang yang ia maksud dan mengangkat kausnya.

"Ada lebam juga di sini," ujar Sasuke dari balik giginya. Jemari pria itu mengusap bagian pinggangnya yang telanjang.

Sakura meletakkan satu telapak tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang masih mengusap pinggangnya. "Ini sudah baik-baik saja, terima kasih," ujarnya. Tangan Sasuke menjauh seketika itu juga, seperti baru saja menyentuh bara api.

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama dan mulai mengunyah makanan yang sejak tadi mereka abaikan. Sakura beberapa kali meringis ketika membuka mulut, dan menahan diri untuk tak melakukannya lagi setelah melihat kemarahan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas mengarah pada ujung bibirnya. Tapi Sakura tahu begitu saja bahwa kemarahan itu bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk orang yang menyebabkan luka itu ada di sana.

Hatinya dialiri perasaan hangat yang menakjubkan.

"Apa kita akan pulang ke rumahmu malam ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Sebenarnya itu adalah usahanya agar tak semakin larut pada kesenangan yang mungkin hanya ia rasakan sendiri.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Dan aku berjanji tak akan mengikat bagian tubuhmu yang manapun."

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Kau berjanji?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Raut pria itu mengeras. "Kau boleh pergi kapanpun kau mau, dan aku tak akan mengejarmu lagi," katanya datar. "Kau boleh kembali pada keluargamu, Sakura, kapanpun kau menginginkannya. Aku bahkan akan membiarkanmu pergi sekarang juga."

Sasuke menatapnya lurus ketika mengatakan itu, menandakan bahwa Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Pria itu melepaskannya. Entah kenapa Sakura tak merasa senang dengan kenyataan itu, seolah Sasuke sedang berusaha menyingkirkannya dari hidup pria itu.

Dengan perasaan terluka Sakura mengangkat dagunya. "Kau mengambilku dari rumah keluargaku," katanya dengan kemarahan yang mencoba naik ke permukaan. "Jadi kau juga harus mengembalikanku ke sana sendiri. Aku bersumpah aku tak akan membiarkan hidupmu tenang setelah ini. Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

Sakura langsung berdiri setelahnya. Telur yang sejak tadi ia genggam sudah ia lempar jauh-jauh.

Sasuke menyusulnya untuk berdiri. "Kenapa kau marah?" tanya pria itu. "Aku memberikan apa yang paling kau inginkan. Aku melepaskanmu, Sakura."

"Kau hanya ingin menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu," balas Sakura sengit, menolak untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku membebaskanmu," geram Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke rumah keluargaku," kata Sakura. "Temui kakakku dan jelaskan pada mereka kenapa kau menculikku. Itu akan meringankan hukumanmu, Sasuke. Kakakku akan tetap mengejarmu bahkan jika aku sudah kembali. Tapi jika aku kembali bersamamu, mereka akan bisa diyakinkan kalau kau tak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku."

Jika itu orang lain, maka Sakura tak akan mengatakannya. Tapi ini Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tak akan melukainya setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Tawa Sasuke setelah itu membuat ia meragukan kerja otaknya sendiri.

"Aku memang berniat berbuat jahat padamu, Sakura," kata Sasuke tajam. "Aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku sempat berpikir untuk membunuhmu di pertemuan pertama kita."

"Tapi kau tak melakukannya," bela Sakura.

"Aku juga pernah hampir memerkosamu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kau berhenti."

Sasuke kembali tertawa. "Kau tak tahu kapan aku akan melakukannya lagi."

"Seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia akan berbuat jahat, maka ia tak akan melakukannya," simpul Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan Sasuke akan mencoba memerkosanya lagi. Akan tetapi bayangan itu lama-kelamaan menjadi sesuatu yang tak lagi menakutkan. Sasuke tak akan memerkosanya. Perkosaan adalah bentuk seksual dari pemaksaan. Jika Sakura tak merasa dipaksa, maka itu tak lagi bisa disebut sebagai perkosaan. Kalau Sasuke orangnya, Sakura yakin ia bisa mengatasi ketakutannya akan hubungan intim.

Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan pria lain menyentuhnya. Tapi jika itu Sasuke, maka ia–

–tak akan keberatan.

Kenyataan itu menyentaknya dan membuat ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau tak akan memerkosaku, Sasuke," ujar Sakura mantap. Sasuke tampak keberatan dengan pernyataan itu. Pria itu tak tahu, bahwa Sakura sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Sakura dalam senyuman.

.

.

.

 _Haruno Sakura sudah kembali ke Konoha._ Laporan dari petugas yang mengawasi CCTV itu membuat Uizaki dan Sasori bergegas membeli tiket kereta tercepat hari itu.

"Maaf, kami terlambat menyadarinya," kata petugas bayaran yang disewa oleh Yamato–Hino–begitu mereka sudah berkumpul di kediaman Haruno. "Kami tak menyangka bahwa itu nona Haruno, yang terekam di CCTV kereta. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling berangkulan."

Rekaman yang sedang mereka tonton menunjukkan seorang pria yang sedang menggendong tubuh seorang wanita sambil melangkah memasuki kereta. Rambut wanita itu tersembunyi di balik tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam. Pria itu tampaknya membayar satu gerbong penuh, dan tak melepaskan tubuh wanita itu dari rangkulannya sampai tujuh menit sebelum kereta berhenti.

Beberapa detik sebelum wanita itu membuka mata, sang Pria melepaskan rangkulannya dan memilih duduk di sudut lain gerbong. Itu Sakura, jelas. Tapi perilaku gadis itu tak menunjukkan gelagat seperti orang yang dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sakura terlihat tenang, menatap pada pria yang balas menatapnya.

"Itu benar-benar Sasuke," kata Sasori tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin? Sasuke sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia sebelas tahun lalu bersamaan dengan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya."

"Tapi jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan," kata Yamato. "Polisi sudah menelusuri sekitar tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi dan tak menemukan jasad remaja berusia lima belas tahun itu."

Sasori menggeleng. "Apa tujuan Sasuke menculik Sakura?"

" _Sir_ , aku rasa kalian ingin melihat ini," kata Hino yang sejak tadi mendengarkan. Pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu memasukkan _chip_ lain dan menunjukkan video di sebuah toko dua puluh empat jam. Pada awalnya tak ada apa-apa, sampai seorang gadis berambut merah muda masuk dan langsung menuju ke _counter_ obat-obatan. Pramuniaga tampak menyiapkan dua buah _hotdog_ setelah Sakura mengatakan sesuatu padanya–memesan makanan. Sakura keluar setelah mengambil dua botol air mineral dari lemari pendingin, lalu membayarnya dengan uang tunai.

"Ini hanya sekedar kesimpulan dari apa yang aku lihat," ujar Hino serius. "Tampaknya tak ada paksaan di sini," tambahnya. "Nona Haruno sepertinya memutuskan sendiri untuk pergi dari rumah."

"Ulangi rekaman itu," perintah Uizaki. Hino mengangguk patuh dan menuruti perintahnya. Mereka menonton rekaman itu sekali lagi. "Berhenti," kata Uizaki. "Ada lebam besar di wajah Sakura." Uizaki menunjuk bagian wajah yang ia maksud.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya pada layar monitor. "Uchiha Sasuke tak pernah memukul wanita," gumamnya pelan. "Uchiha Sasuke yang aku kenal tak akan melakukan hal semacam itu."

"Tapi ini sudah bertahun-tahun," sanggah Yamato. "Dunia berubah. Orang berubah."

"Dalam kenanganku, Sasuke tak pernah berubah," bela Sasori.

"Kau sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun, Sasori." Uizaki ikut menanggapi. "Kau tak tahu dimana ia berada selama ini, dan apa yang dilakukannya setelah orangtuanya meninggal."

"Dan jangan lupakan tentang pamannya yang menjadi buronan selama bertahun-tahun," tanggap Yamato. "Pamannya adalah seorang kriminal yang mencari uang dengan menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang. Pasti ada alasan kenapa ia muncul tak lama setelah pamannya tewas."

"Kalian pikir Sasuke mengikuti jejak pamannya?" tanya Sasori tak percaya.

"Itu adalah kesimpulan yang paling masuk akal saat ini," jawab Yamato.

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Jika memang begitu, aku akan menangkapnya dengan tanganku sendiri."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Thank you._


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **BAB 9**

"Jadi, akhirnya kita kembali lagi ke titik ini."

Komentar yang diberikan Sakura begitu sampai di hadapan bangunan bertingkat dengan dinding berwarna muram ini membuat Sasuke harus berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak gadis itu masuk. Terakhir kali Sakura ke tempat ini, Sasuke mengikat tubuh gadis itu di bangku mobil dan menutup matanya dengan sapu tangan. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura mengenali tempat ini, menebak dengan benar, adalah sesuatu yang tak Sasuke perhitungkan dulu.

Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan berjalan kaki ke tempat ini, setelah turun dari taksi. Rambut Sakura sudah gadis itu tutupi sendiri dengan topi rajut yang minta ia belikan dalam perjalanan tadi. Gadis itu bertindak normal–terlalu normal, dan tenang hingga Sasuke mengira ia sedang bersama seorang biarawati yang berdoa.

"Dan tempat ini persis sama seperti kita tinggalkan sebelumnya," komentar Sakura lagi begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam ruangan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, meraih _charger_ baru dari satu keranjang di bagian bawah rak pakaian, sambil meletakkan ranselnya di lantai. Kepala _charger_ ia colokkan pada kontak yang berada di dinding di sebelah rak-rak.

Secara monoton, ia mengambil satu kaus hitam pekat dan _jeans_ berwarna senada dari rak-rak pakaiannya, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi, melirik sakura yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Setengah dari hatinya berharap Sakura berpikir jernih dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri darinya. Setengah lagi hatinya–yang egois berharap ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu setelah ia membuka pintu kamar mandi ini nanti.

Ia melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, berdiri di bawah _shower_ yang mengaliri air sedingin es. Pikirannya melayang pada Sakura, lagi. Gadis itu memiliki keberanian dan keangkuhan yang mengherankan. Juga kelembutan yang tak pernah lagi Sasuke rasakan semenjak orangtuanya meninggal bertahun lalu. Sakura mungkin tak pernah mengira, bahwa gadis itu adalah yang pertama selama bertahun-tahun, yang mengobati luka Sasuke, dan melihat lebih banyak dari yang pernah orang-orang lihat dari diri Sasuke.

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, Sakura dapat membuat Sasuke merasa seperti seorang bajingan yang mengharapkan belas kasih dari seorang malaikat yang tinggal di langit. Seperti tak ada jarak yang melintang dan terlihat jelas di antara mereka. Seperti ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berbagi perasaan yang lebih dalam. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, merasakan kulitnya mulai mengerut akibat terlalu lama berada di bawah cucuran air. Ia seharusnya memukuli dirinya sendiri yang mulai mengharapkan hal-hal indah di dalam hidupnya.

Nyatanya keindahan itu tak pernah menjadi miliknya. Keindahan itu hanya pantas dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang memang pantas mendapatkannya. Seseorang yang tidak seperti Sasuke.

Ketika ia mematikan _shower_ , pikirannya sudah lebih jernih dari sebelumnya. Ia meraih handuknya yang tergantung di luar bilik kaca lalu melingkarkannya di sekitar pinggulnya. Di depan cermin besar yang berada di di dinding di atas sebuah lemari pendek yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur, ia memandangi fitur dirinya sendiri, dipenuhi oleh jejak luka yang tak lagi terlihat jelas bagi orang lain. Namun terlihat jelas bagi dirinya sendiri. Bekas luka adalah satu bukti dari apa yang ia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Sebuah identitas nyata yang membuatnya nyaris tak berhak disebut manusia.

Sasuke menarik satu laci di lemari pendek, mengambil pakaian dalamnya yang juga berwarna gelap. Semua hal yang terkait dalam kehidupannya adalah kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Ia tak bisa keluar dari sana. Tapi setidaknya, ia tak ingin membawa seseorang ikut bersamanya.

Begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah berpakaian lengkap, satu kenyataan lain tak bisa ia abaikan. Sakura yang kini duduk di depan meja makan, terlihat seperti peri baik hati yang terbang sendirian meninggalkan kawanannya, lalu menabrak salah satu pohon tak tahu diri yang membuat wajahnya memar. Dan sekarang sang Peri malah memutuskan untuk berlindung di bawah bayang-bayang si Pohon, tak mengetahui bahwa si Pohon memiliki dahan beracun juga batang yang bisa roboh sewaktu-waktu.

Tatapan Sakura dipenuhi oleh rasa keingintahuan dan kecerdasan yang terlihat jelas. Mata indah beriris hijau teduh serupa tanaman hijau di musim semi itu menunjukkan sesuatu seperti pemahaman, dan penawaran. Padahal Sakura tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Gadis itu mungkin memiliki teori yang kini pasti sudah memenuhi otaknya. Tapi Sasuke berani bertaruh dengan sisa hidupnya yang tak berarti, tak satupun dari teori itu yang menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang pembunuh. Bukan membunuh untuk membela diri. Tapi membunuh untuk mendapatkan keuntungan.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya tak ingin mengubah apapun yang ada di pikiran Sakura, belum. Ia belum siap melihat rasa jijik di mata indah itu. Ia yakin ia tak akan pernah siap. Dan jika memang ada waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, maka itu bukanlah sekarang.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Sakura begitu Sasuke meraih ponsel dan topi, lalu mengenakan sepatu.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke, memaksa diri untuk tak menatap gadis itu lebih lama. "Aku akan pulang terlambat," tambahnya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka salah satu lemari dinding yang ada di sana, dan mengambil sebuah ponsel model lama. Ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Di sana ada banyak nomor telepon pengantar makanan," jelas Sasuke. "Kau hanya perlu memilihnya saat kau lapar. Dan uang tunai ada di dalam keranjang pertama di rak pakaian paling bawah," ujarnya sambil mengedikkan dagu pada tempat yang dimaksud.

"Apa kau akan kembali?" tanya Sakura cepat ketika ia berjalan ke pintu. Sasuke berbalik, untuk melihat raut khawatir di wajah cantik itu.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan membelikan persediaan makanan dan obat-obatan begitu aku kembali." Sasuke menatap wajah sakura yang masih memar, dan meremas telapak tangannya sendiri. "Bersihkan dirimu, dan beristirahatlah."

Sasuke meneruskan langkahnya, dengan berat hati meninggalkan Sakura yang tak lagi bertanya apapun untuk menghentikannya.

.

.

Tempat itu gelap, tapi tak terlalu gelap. Seseorang yang berniat untuk bersembunyi atau mengendap-endap harus melakukannya dengan teramat hati-hati. Tumpukan kardus yang berjejer disudutkan ke dinding-dinding kusam dan mengelupas, menguarkan bau tak sedap seperti muntahan yang bercampur dengan air kencing para pemabuk.

Kotak sampah berbentuk kubus yang terbuat dari plastik, yang tadinya berwarna oranye terang, tampak sudah terlalu kotor dan penuh. Seolah-olah tak ada satupun petugas kebersihan yang mau mengunjungi tempat ini selama berminggu-minggu. Suara dari dalam satu ruangan yang disulap menjadi diskotik, terdengar samar dari luar. Penjaga yang berdiri di pintu belakang tempat itu tampak terkantuk-kantuk, setengah mabuk, menyandar pada dinding di sebelah pintu bercat hijau tua.

Sasuke mengenakan topinya, berjalan mendekati sang Penjaga yang belum menyadari keberadaannya. Pisau kecil yang berada di celah sepatunya terasa mengganjal ketika ia berjalan.

"Malam yang cerah, huh?" ujar Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari salah satu saku celananya. Sang Penjaga tersentak bangun, tapi masih tampak mengantuk dan mabuk. "Punya korek?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya sang Penjaga sambil menyerahkan korek.

Sasuke menghela napas dengan berlebihan. "Aku ingin bersenang-senang, tapi _nggak_ ada yang mau terima aku di tempat lain," ujarnya dengan logat khas para cecunguk jalanan. Bungkusan rokok yang masih penuh ia berikan pada sang Penjaga yang menerimanya sambil menyengir, memperlihatkan gigi kuning dengan sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel.

"Kenapa?" sang Penjaga menyalakan rokoknya sendiri. "Memukuli orang-orang, atau meniduri wanita di sembarang tempat?"

"Meniduri wanita pemilik diskotik di sembarang tempat, memukuli si _Cowok_ , dan menghancurkan beberapa botol _wine_ paling mahal," sahut Sasuke.

Sang Penjaga bersiul senang. "Apa dia cantik?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kulitnya kecokelatan, payudara besar. Dan aku suka menjilati tindik emas di pusarnya."

Tawa cabul sang Penjaga menggema di lorong sepi itu. "Berarti itu sebanding," katanya kemudian. "Kutebak kau dapat tindik emas itu, 'kan?"

"Ada di sakuku." Sasuke mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk cincin yang terbuat dari emas dari dalam sakunya yang lain. "Kau mau?"

Sang Penjaga meraih benda itu, dan membuka pintu di sebelahnya.

"Janji _nggak_ akan meniduri wanita si Bos lain lagi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, menyembunyikan kilat matanya di balik topi. "Ini tempat terakhir yang bisa aku kunjungi."

Tawa sang Penjaga menghilang di balik pintu yang ditutup.

Suasana di dalam ruangan berbanding terbalik dari di luar tadi. Hingar bingar kehidupan malam selalu berpusat di tempat seperti ini. Semua kegiatan kriminal dari pemerkosaan, kesepakatan penjualan organ tubuh, sampai jual—beli narkoba ada di sini. Ini adalah satu dari banyak diskotik yang berdiri tanpa surat izin untuk menghindari pajak. Dibangun atas nama Hidan. Dilindungi oleh para penegak hukum yang korup.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah sampai Sasuke bergabung dengan para bajingan yang tak sedikit berasal dari kalangan atas, menari dengan para wanita penghibur yang bangga dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Di beberapa sudut, terlihat berpasang wanita dan pria yang bercumbu tanpa memedulikan sekitar. Meja-meja dipenuhi oleh minuman keras, dan berbungkus-bungkus narkoba. Udara dipenuhi asap rokok.

Di panggungan yang memanjang di bagian depan, dua orang penari telanjang mempertontonkan gerakan erotis yang menyebabkan pertengkaran di antara para pria mabuk yang ingin menyentuh tubuh sintal mereka. Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya ke semua tempat, mencari seseorang, atau banyak orang yang terlihat familiar. Dan itu tak memakan waktu lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia habiskan dengan meneliti setiap toilet di tempat itu. Kebanyakan dari para pengunjung pria di tempat seperti ini jarang mengunjungi toilet. Mereka biasanya terlalu mabuk hingga buang air di tempat-tampat yang tidak semestinya.

"Hai tampan," sapa seorang wanita dengan warna rambut serupa wortel begitu Sasuke keluar dari toilet. Gaun merah wanita itu lebih banyak membuka daripada menutupi.

Sasuke melemparkan senyum sensual, menutupi kerutan samar di hidungnya dengan mengendus lebih banyak parfum dari balik telinga wanita itu. Payudara dengan ukuran yang akan membuat sang Penjaga di luar sana bersiul, menempel di dadanya. Sasuke menangkap satu tangan wanita itu yang bergerak ahli menuju pangkal pahanya.

Tawa serak meluncur dari bibir merah wanita itu.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dalam.

"Anna," jawab wanita itu setengah mendengus. "Nama yang terlalu suci untuk wanita sepertiku, bukan begitu?"

"Nama yang cantik," komentar Sasuke. "Anna, aku tak sedang mencari teman tidur."

Anna mundur seketika. Tapi Sasuke menarik wanita itu kembali, menyelipkan banyak uang di antara payudara yang terbuka itu.

"Bantuan seperti apa?" tanya Anna ramah.

"Arah jam dua," kata Sasuke. Anna melirik pada arah yang Sasuke tunjuk, dan mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau membawa mereka, dua orang setiap lima belas menit sekali, ke toilet pria."

"Nakal sekali," komentar Anna. "Jadi kau tak mau aku, tapi mereka."

Sasuke terkekeh, menyelipkan segulung uang lagi. Kali ini di mulut Anna yang bersedia menerimanya. "Tak ada pertanyaan, Anna," katanya. "Dan sisakan yang kepalanya diperban itu." Karena yang satu itu tak suka perempuan, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke toilet pria setelah memastikan Anna berjalan ke arah enam orang yang salah satunya diperban di bagian kepala, yang duduk mengelilingi satu meja bundar. Sekarang, Sasuke tinggal menanti. Dan itu bukanlah penantian panjang.

Dua orang pria yang pertama masuk sudah setengah telanjang. Sasuke menunggu sampai Anna keluar dari tempat itu sebelum ia menampakan diri, mengejutkan dua pria setengah mabuk itu yang menatapnya dengan sorot waspada. Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia meraih satu dari dua orang itu, dan membenturkan kepala orang itu di kaca, berkali-kali, memastikan orang itu tak lagi bernapas. Dan membiarkan jasadnya merosot ke lantai.

Pria yang satu lagi memaki sambil meludah, lalu menyerang Sasuke dengan gerakan sembrono. Musik yang berasal dari luar terdengar semakin mengentak, bercampur dengan tawa keras dan makian dimana-mana; menutupi apa yang terjadi di dalam sini.

Sasuke menangkis serangan itu, melakukan gerakan ringan, menendang pria kedua hingga terjatuh ke lantai, di sebelah rekannya. Satu lengan pria kedua ia tarik hingga melingkar di leher pria itu sendiri. Bunyi _krak_ keras bercampur dengan teriakan. Kini Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di seputar leher pria itu, menekan dengan kekuatan yang mematikan sampai tak ada lagi suara teriakan dari pria kedua.

Ia menyeret dua mayat itu ke dalam satu toilet.

Sekarang saatnya menunggu untuk dua orang lain.

Ketika pada akhirnya orang kelima memasuki toilet, Sasuke tak lagi bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang. Ia menghadapi orang itu secara langsung, yang menampilkan seringai percaya diri.

"Darkness," ujar pria itu. "Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini."

"King,"sapa Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

King. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. "Katakan halo pada belatimu yang cantik ini."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Ini membuang-buang waktuku," ujarnya tajam sebelum menjadi orang pertama yang menyerang. King tidak menjadi pemimpin dari enam orang lain tanpa alasan. Pria itu memiliki gerakan yang terlatih dan mematikan. Pertarungan membuatnya senang. Ketika belati itu mengenai Sasuke, King akan menyeringai seperti orang gila. Pria itu pasti sudah membayangkan kemenangan dalam benaknya sebelum Sasuke merebut belatinya, dan menancapkannya langsung di leher pria itu.

Tak pernah ada kepuasan dalam diri Sasuke setelah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain. Tapi pembunuhan yang ia lakukan kali ini memiliki alasan yang jelas, walau mungkin tak bisa dibenarkan. Sekelebat bayangan sewaktu King memukul Sakura melintas di kepalanya. Ia akan semakin tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Tapi jika itu berarti bisa melindungi satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya seperti manusia lain, ia akan dengan sukarela melakukannya.

Tatapannya langsung mengarah pada pria dengan perban di kepala yang menghimpit seorang wanita ke dinding begitu ia keluar dari toilet. Tak ada seorangpun yang tampaknya peduli dengan orang lain di ruangan ini. Sasuke mendekati dua orang itu, menarik tubuh si Pria hingga melepaskan cekikannya pada sang Wanita.

"Pergi, Anna," perintah Sasuke dingin.

Anna terlihat pucat, dan ketakutan. Sasuke tak melihat wanita genit yang tadi merayunya di diri wanita itu. Dekat dengan kematian memang bisa membuat orang berubah.

"Kau! Kau mencariku?" Pria dengan perban di kepala menatap Sasuke penuh minat. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri melirik Anna dengan tatapan mengusir.

"Pergi!"

"Aku akan mencarimu, _woman_ ," kata pria dalam cengkeraman Sasuke. "Aku akan memburumu. Dan begitu menemukanmu, aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup."

Anna tercekat.

"Dia tak akan hidup lama untuk melakukannya," ujar Sasuke. Ia menatap Anna, meyakinkan wanita itu dengan tatapannya. Begitu Anna menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang kini menyeringai di hadapannya.

"Kau kehilangan satu orang, tampan."

Terlalu banyak waktu yang terbuang. Dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di rumah terlalu lama. Jadi ia menancapkan belatinya di dada pria itu. Tepat di jantung pria itu berada.

"Tak ada yang kulewatkan," kata Sasuke dingin. "Kalian kira siapa yang memberitahuku posisi kalian saat ini?"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

 _Thank You!_


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **BAB 10**

Hari menjelang senja, dan Sakura sama sekali belum mendengar kepulangan Sasuke. Jika pria itu tak meyakinkannya dengan tatapan yang tak lagi bisa ia ragukan, Sakura pasti mengira bahwa Sasuke telah meninggalkannya. Pria itu terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah menganggap tempat manapun sebagai rumah; benar-benar rumah yang akan membuatnya sedih jika harus meninggalkannya. Sasuke tak terlihat seperti orang yang memiliki sesuatu, atau seseorang yang ingin ia temui. Jadi yang bisa Sakura andalkan hanyalah janji Sasuke untuk pulang.

Sasuke hidup sendirian di dunia ini, begitulah kesimpulan Sakura. Pria itu tampaknya hanya mengandalkan diri sendiri dalam hidupnya, juga sama sekali tak memiliki teman. Sakura tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk merasa sedih atas kehidupan pria itu, dan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

Pria itu memiliki banyak uang, sekaligus musuh. Sakura bergidik mengingat para penyerang yang sudah mereka temui beberapa kali. Orang-orang itu jelas mengejar Sasuke dan berniat mencelakai pria itu, hingga Sakura mulai berpikir apa mungkin Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka marah. Atau mungkin seperti yang sering terjadi di film-film bertema kriminal; sebuah organisasi mafia dan Sasuke pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Lalu pria itu memutuskan untuk hengkang dari sana.

Masalahnya, tak ada orang yang akan tetap hidup jika memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia gelap itu.

"Sekarang aku mulai membuat filmku sendiri." Sakura menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Penculikan, yang tak bisa disebut penculikan lagi ini, membuat Sakura memikirkan banyak hal yang dulunya hanya bisa ia baca di novel-novel, atau yang hanya bisa ia lihat di film-film.

 _Well_ , hidupnya memang tak sempurna. Tak pernah sesempurna seperti yang orang-orang lihat. Ibunya berselingkuh, dan ia melihatnya. Hal itu sangat memengaruhi pandangannya terhadap hubungan seksual pria dan wanita. Ia merasa buruk untuk ayahnya. Ia membenci ibunya pada saat itu. Semuanya terasa menyedihkan jika diingat-ingat lagi.

Tapi itu sudah bertahun-tahun, dan orangtuanya bahkan sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Lalu ia memiliki tiga kakak laki-laki yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri. Ia dihujani kasih sayang yang berlimpah, dan perlindungan sekeras baja. Kenangan buruk pada akhirnya hanya sebuah kenangan saja. Kebahagiaan itu membuat semua hal yang buruk menjadi samar. Ada waktu-waktu dimana Sakura teramat menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kakak-kakaknya yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya, juga memberinya kebahagiaan.

Penculikan, tempat pelacuran, pemukulan, anggota gank yang kasar. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Sakura sangka akan ia temui dan alami secara langsung dalam hidupnya. Jika ia tak terlahir dengan nama Haruno dan semua kekayaan itu, dan jika bukan Sasuke orang yang menculiknya, ia yakin dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan hidup barang sehari di dunia ini. Ia juga tahu bahwa itu belum semuanya. Bahwa apa yang sudah ia alami hanyalah bagian kecil dari apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai sebuah kejahatan.

Sakura mengurut keningnya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Ia tak tidur semalaman, memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke pulang sambil menyandar di atas tempat tidur untuk waktu yang lama; terkantuk-kantuk dan hampir terlelap beberapa kali. Malam di ruangan ini benar-benar tak memperdengarkan suara bahkan untuk embusan angin. Tak ada suara kendaraan yang terdengar dari luar. Tak ada suara hewan malam. Kesunyian itu membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman hingga ia berpikir mungkin benda yang tiba-tiba jatuh, atau pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sendiri akan lebih baik.

Ia kembali menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya malam yang membosankan ini hampir berakhir.

Tapi Sasuke belum juga pulang.

Tak mengikuti apa yang Sasuke anjurkan padanya, Sakura sama sekali tak memesan makanan sejak semalam. Ia lapar. Tapi berada di rumah ini sendirian, juga makan sendirian, membuat ia merasa teramat kesepian.

Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke mungkin sudah pulang. Jadi dengan berat hati ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, mendekati rak-rak pakaian dengan langkah pelan. Warna merah menarik perhatiannya dan membuat ia seketika bersemangat. Ia menyentuh satu-satunya pakaian berwarna terang di rak-rak, tersenyum ketika merasakan tekstur halus dan mewah di bawah telapak tangannya.

"Ahh." Sakura mendesah setelah mencium wangi parfumnya dari gaun itu. "Benar, kurasa kau ingin aku kenakan, ya kan?"

Ia menarik gaun itu dengan hati-hati, lalu mengambil pakaian dalam yang belum ia keluarkan dari ransel yang dibelikan Sasuke. Suasana hatinya sudah cukup membaik ketika ia berdiri di bawah pancuran air dingin, kemudian kembali menjadi buruk ketika melihat cermin dan mendapati memar di wajahnya masih meninggalkan sisa di sisi kiri atas bibirnya.

"Astaga, ini membuatku gila," rutuknya sambil berputar di depan cermin, memandangi tubuhnya yang berbalut gaun merah terang. "Ini akan sempurna jika saja memar itu sudah hilang."

Ketukan di pintu kamar mandi mengejutkannya, disusul dengan suara bariton yang sudah sangat ia kenal. "Kau bicara pada dirimu lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Kau pulang!" Ia berseru sambil melangkah keluar. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat terkejut–yang ia tebak karena melihat penampilannya.

Sakura mendengus keras melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dengan tubuh sekaku papan. Kedua tangan pria itu dipenuhi oleh keranjang-keranjang plastik yang langsung pria itu letakkan di atas meja makan. Hal itu membuat Sakura menggigit bibir, mengetahui apa yang sudah pria itu beli dalam perjalanan pulang. Sakura tak akan percaya jika tak melihatnya secara langsung; seorang pria yang berbelanja untuk mengisi persediaan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin.

Oh ya ampun! Tak seorangpun kakaknya yang sudi melakukan itu bahkan jika Sakura mengancam untuk menghabiskan harta mereka. Sakura jadi berpikir untuk meliburkan para koki dan seluruh pengurus rumah tangga ketika ia pulang nanti. Ia juga akan mengosongkan lemari pendingin agar tak ada apapun yang bisa dimakan, hingga ia memiliki alasan untuk memaksa kakak-kakaknya yang sok sibuk itu berbelanja di supermarket. Lagipula kakaknya tak suka makanan cepat saji.

"Kau seharusnya mengajakku berbelanja," sungut Sakura. Sasuke yang sedang memegang dua buah tomat segar menoleh padanya, mengangkat bahu. Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Kau bahkan membeli perlengkapan masak, dan gelas-gelas, dan piring-piring, dan mangkuk-mangkuk."

"Aku tak pernah menyalakan katup gas lagi selama bertahun-tahun." Sasuke beralasan. "Kurasa komporku akan rusak jika tak pernah dinyalakan."

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?" sindir Sakura. "Aku meragukan apa kau bisa masak." Sakura mengintip ke dalam keranjang plastik yang belum dibongkar. "Wow! Kau membeli daging sapi kualitas tinggi." Ia menjilat bibirnya. "Tanpa lemak." Sakura memandang takjub pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menanggapi itu, juga dengan kedikan bahu. "Aku tidak pernah masak."

Sakura tak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri. "Lalu kenapa kau membeli bahan makanan sebanyak itu?"

"Aku bilang aku tak pernah masak, bukannya tak bisa," kata Sasuke dengan raut tak terima.

"Tak ada bedanya menurutku," balas Sakura dengan nada suara menyebalkan. Tahu kalau Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang mengalah. "Dua kalimat itu sama-sama mengandung kata tidak."

"Tutup mulut, dan duduk di sana." Sasuke mengusir Sakura sambil menunjuk pada tempat tidur.

"Kau mau masak apa?" tanya Sakura curiga. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Lupakan saja," ujar Sakura. "Kita hanya harus memesan makanan cepat saji." Dia baru meraih ponsel yang diberikan Sasuke tadi malam, bermaksud menelepon restoran manapun yang bisa mengantar makanan dengan cepat, sebelum pria itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku rasa aku bisa membuat _steak_ ," kata Sasuke percaya diri. Kilat di mata pria itu, yang seperti anak kecil dengan semua keinginan untuk mendapat pujian dari orangtuanya, membuat Sakura terpana.

Tapi Sakura belum puas menggoda. "Kau rasa?"

"Aku _bisa_ membuat _steak_." Sasuke terdengar jengkel. Tapi lalu terlihat seperti sedang menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Dan buat dirimu berguna, Sakura. Kupas kentang ini." Sakura menatap kentang yang diacungkan Sasuke, lalu mengerutkan hidung.

"Kenapa? Kau tak bisa mengupas kentang?" tantang Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat kentang tumbuk," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. "Aku tak bisa memasak apapun yang lain, tapi aku bisa membuat kentang tumbuk," gerutunya. "Aku bahkan tumbuh dewasa dengan kentang tumbuk!"

"Lihat siapa yang merajuk," sindir Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku bisa terus dijadikan pihak yang dimanipulasi?"

"Diamlah, dan buat _steak_ mu dengan cepat," bentak Sakura. "Aku belum makan dari kemarin."

"Kau belum makan?" Sasuke mendekati kotak sampah, lalu membuka tutupnya. "Aku sudah menyuruhmu memesan makanan. Kenapa kau tak memesan makanan? Ini bukan waktunya bertindak keras kepala, Sakura."

"Kau jadi cerewet," gerutu Sakura. Ia melihat Sasuke yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Aku tak suka makan sendirian," kata Sakura setelah lama terdiam.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke, dan tak ada obrolan lain di antara mereka. Suasana tetiba saja menjadi canggung, yang membuat Sakura berpikir mungkin saja dirinya sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ia berniat bertanya, atau setidaknya berusaha kembali mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan topik lain. Namun Sasuke tampaknya terlalu serius dengan _steak_ nya, dilihat dari rengutan di bibir pria itu. Jadi Sakura akhirnya memilih untuk berfokus juga pada kentang yang akan ia olah.

Ketika mereka selesai, dapur terlihat seperti habis didatangi berpuluh tentara yang sedang berperang. Peralatan masak yang Sasuke beli hampir seluruhnya digunakan untuk sesuatu yang tak benar-benar Sakura ingat lagi. Bahan-bahan makanan terbuang sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya, pikir Sakura, dua porsi kentang tumbuk dan _steak_ itu terlihat lumayan bagus. Baunya juga enak.

Sasuke duduk di depan meja makan. Begitupun dengan Sakura. Masing-masing dari mereka mencicipi masakan buatan yang lain.

"Asin," komentar Sasuke dengan raut wajah mengejek.

Sakura memotong sedikit _steak_ buatan Sasuke, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Aku merasa sedang mengunyah garam," balas Sakura. "Tapi ini masih bisa dimakan."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kurasa tingkat kematangan kentang ini lumayan."

Mereka beradu pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu. Untuk dua orang yang hampir tak bisa membedakan cabai dan bawang, hasil masakan mereka tak terlalu buruk.

Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang mengunyah dalam diam. Tatakrama pria itu di meja makan benar-benar sempurna, batin Sakura. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Hanya saja ... ya, pria itu terlalu tenang. Terlalu diam. Sakura yakin jika bukan dirinya yang duduk di hadapan Sasuke saat ini, melainkan orang lain, maka ketika orang itu menutup mata, ia akan mengira dirinya sedang makan sendirian.

Tapi bagi Sakura, tak perlu melihat pada Sasuke untuk dapat menyadari keberadaan pria itu. Sakura sudah sangat hapal wangi tubuh Sasuke; perpaduan antara kayu manis dan hari setelah hujan. Tak ada bau _cologne_ yang menyengat dan mahal. Tak ada bau keringat yang masam. Tubuh Sasuke selalu menguarkan bau yang sama setiap hari, apapun yang ia makan, apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Ada festival tahunan yang sedang berlangsung minggu ini," ujar Sasuke setelah mengelap mulutnya menggunakan serbet yang juga baru pria itu beli. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk memahami perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan maksud untuk membuat pria itu berpikir dua kali jika ingin mempermainkannya. Tapi Sakura juga sadar bahwa Sasuke bukan jenis orang yang mengatakan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Memang, pria itu agak sedikit toleran hari ini. Dan bila kegaduhan yang mereka buat sebelum, dan sambil memasak tadi adalah satu-satunya cara Sasuke bertindak lucu, itu berarti Sasuke amat sangat toleran hari ini.

"Kau akan terus berpura-pura bodoh sampai aku mengatakannya dengan jelas bukan?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dan membawa serta piring bekas makannya sendiri.

Sakura meraih gelas berisi air putih yang ada di hadapannya, lalu meneguk isinya sampai habis. Ia melakukan apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi dan menyusul pria itu yang kini berdiri di depan tumpukan piring kotor.

" _Great!_ " Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa. "Ini yang kita dapatkan setelah makan sebagian besar garam di rumah ini."

"Aku tahu aku akan menyesalinya," gerutu Sasuke. Tapi raut wajah pria itu menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang berusaha keras untuk tak tertawa. "Aku akan mencucinya," tambah Sasuke sambil menggeleng.

"Dan aku akan membilas," timpal Sakura sambil mengangguk. "Ini bukan karena kita tak bisa melakukannya, tapi karena tak pernah." Ia kembali tertawa setelah mengatakannya. Lalu ketika Sasuke tak sengaja memercikan air kemana-mana, "Hati-hati Sasuke, aku masih ingin memakai gaun ini untuk pergi ke festival!"

.

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari yang baik bagi Hidan, begitupula dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Tujuh anggota paling haus darah di dalam kelompoknya sudah mati dalam satu hari. Enam di antara mereka bahkan mati di salah satu diskotik miliknya sendiri. Dan yang satu, ditemukan tewas dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani operasi patah kaki.

Pelaku pembunuhan itu adalah orang yang sama. Dari cara kematian, semuanya dibunuh dengan cara yang ahli dan tak membuang-buang waktu. Dan yang Hidan tahu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa melakukan itu. Lagipula ketujuh orang itu adalah orang yang ia perintahkan untuk membawa sang Darkness ke hadapannya.

Hidan menggeram dalam kemarahannya, memberikan perintah kepada seseorang untuk masuk ke ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini. Barang-barang yang tadi berada di atas meja kerjanya, sudah berserakan di lantai, bergabung dengan pecahan benda-benda bernilai tinggi yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan kaca.

Ketika orang yang tadi ia panggil masuk ke ruangan, Hidan sudah duduk di kursinya kembali. Tatapannya tak menyiratkan apapun, hanya sebuah kilat dingin yang membekukan. Pria yang berdiri di hadapanya di seberang meja, mengangguk sekali, menunggu perintahnya dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan keinginan besar untuk melakukan apapun asal bisa melenyapkan nyawa orang lain.

"King sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa ia melihat seseorang yang familiar bersama sang Darkness." Hidan berujar dengan ketenangan yang mematikan. "Seorang wanita." Ia menarik salah satu laci di mejanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah bisnis tiga tahun lalu. Di sampul majalah itu, empat orang, yang salah satunya wanita, berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah.

Pria di depan Hidan menyeringai. "Akan saya lakukan," ujarnya sembari meraih majalah itu. "Saya juga akan mengerahkan lebih banyak anggota untuk melacak keberadaan sang Darkness."

.

.

.

Festival itu ternyata lebih ramai dari yang Sasuke duga. Satu jalanan umum disulap menjadi jalanan panjang yang digunakan untuk arak-arakan. Mobil-mobil hias dikendarai dan diiringi oleh orang-orang yang mengecat wajah mereka hingga nyaris serupa. Suara tawa, teriakan, nyanyian, bercampur menjadi satu, mengundang para pengunjung untuk ikut serta ke dalamnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sakura yang hangat. Ia tak bisa menanggung risiko kehilangan Sakura di tempat seperti ini bahkan disaat gadis itu sama sekali tak berpikir ke arah sana. Bagi Sasuke, tempat yang ramai sama artinya dengan keburukan. Jika digabungkan dengan siang yang terang benderang, maka keburukannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Lihat," kata Sakura keras sembari berusaha melihat ke depan dengan berjinjit. Suara gadis itu hampir teredam oleh sorak-sorai ratusan, mungkin ribuan orang yang berjalan menuju satu titik: taman pusat kota. "Aku seharusnya tak perlu mengenakan kemejamu yang membosankan di atas gaunku yang indah. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian yang mencolok."

Pandangan Sasuke bergerak dari rambut Sakura yang tak ditutupi topi, wajahnya yang merengut, lalu turun menuju gaun merah yang menyembul dari balik kemeja kebesaran berwarna hitam. Gadis itu mengenakan sepatu kets yang juga berwarna hitam. Sasuke memerhatikan, bahkan dengan penampilan sederhana tanpa hiasan wajah, tak ada orang yang bisa salah mengenali darimana gadis itu berasal.

"Kau sangat cantik." Sasuke bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura setengah berteriak. "Bicaralah lebih keras."

Sasuke mengabaikan permintaan gadis itu, dan menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar. Hal itu membantunya agar tak menunduk lalu mencuri ciuman yang ia butuhkan dari seorang gadis yang begitu cantik, yang sekarang terlihat begitu ceria.

"Kau mau menciumku." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura mengejutkannya. Tapi ia memutuskan menjadi orang pengecut yang berpura-pura tak mendengar apa-apa. Sakura bergerak ke hadapannya, meminta perhatiannya dengan meremas telapak tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku." Sasuke menunduk tepat disaat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya," tambah gadis itu tanpa bisa dibantah lagi.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke letih. Ia melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. Keramaian membuat tubuh gadis itu terdorong ke depan, ke arahnya. Sentakan di tubuhnya membuat ia sadar bahwa ia mungkin saja akan mati jika tak menyentuh Sakura saat ini juga. Ini sudah terlalu lama. Namun jika ia menyentuh gadis itu, usahanya untuk menahan diri selama ini akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Aku ingin menciummu," kata Sakura lagi. "Jadi kau tak perlu memasang ekspresi seolah-olah aku akan hancur hanya karena sebuah ciuman."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tapi yang kuinginkan lebih dari sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan hati-hati."

"Aku tak mengarahkanmu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau inginkan," ujar Sakura gemas. "Aku hanya ingin kau menciumku, dengan cara apapun." Wajah gadis itu merona setelah mengatakannya. "Demi Tuhan! Kau membuatku mengemis sebuah ciuman. Kukatakan padamu, Sasuke, aku tak pernah ... ,"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan sesuatu yang paling Sakura inginkan saat ini; sebuah ciuman yang terburu-buru dan keras hingga ia berpikir ia mungkin saja menyakiti bagian memar yang masih tersisa di atas bibir gadis itu. Tapi ia tak bisa berhenti. Ia tak mau berhenti. Lengan Sakura sudah mengalung di sekitar lehernya, menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sampai sebuah benda dingin berbentuk bulat menempel di bagian belakang pinggangnya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sakura, menarik gadis itu semakin merapat padanya.

"Siapapun kau, aku tahu yang kau butuhkan hanya aku." Sasuke berujar dengan suara tenang. Hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Jika orang yang sedang mengacungkan pistol padanya memutuskan untuk menyakiti Sakura –Sasuke memejamkan mata –ia tak boleh membiarkannya.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sama sekali tak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di sini.

"Biarkan dia pergi," kata Sasuke lagi. Tubuh Sakura menegang dalam dekapannya.

"Biarkan dia pergi?" Sasuke menarik napas tajam setelah mendengar suara itu. "Adikku, yang sedang kau bicarakan itu."

"Sasori!"Seru Sakura. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat, ketika Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapannya dan melompat ke dalam dekapan Sasori. Sasuke ingin menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Sasori yang sedang memegang senjata. Tapi yang ia lihat kemudian membuatnya memaki dan berniat memukuli pemuda berambut merah itu berkali-kali.

Benda yang ia kira ujung pistol ternyata hanya mulut botol kaca yang kini sudah menggelinding jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke baru hendak bergerak maju, ketika ia mendapati bahwa ia tak bisa menyakiti Sasori di hadapan Sakura. Ia tak mau melakukannya.

Sakura melepaskan dekapannya dari Sasori, dan kini menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dengan cara yang menyakitkan. Kilat di mata gadis itu menunjukkan kegembiraan yang membawa Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan. Di sanalah tempat gadis itu berada, di antara orang-orang yang akan mampu melindunginya seumur hidupnya.

Pagi ini, Sasuke sempat berpikir tentang kehidupan yang biasa. Kehidupan yang dijalani oleh sebagian besar manusia yang bekerja di siang hari, dan tidur di malam hari. Ia membeli barang-barang untuk mengisi dapurnya yang tak pernah terpakai. Ia memasak, sarapan, mencuci piring, melakukan semua hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Ia berada di antara orang banyak, membaur bersama mereka seolah-olah ia adalah bagian dari mereka.

Lalu, ia jatuh cinta.

Betapa tak tahu dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, melihat gadis itu menggeleng seolah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Gadis itu meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasori yang melingkarkan lengan di perutnya. Tapi Sasuke sudah memutuskan. Bukan karena ia ingin melarikan diri, tapi karena ini yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Maka ia harus pergi. Ia juga tak akan membunuh Sasori untuk membalas dendam. Jika itu menyakiti Sakura, maka ia takkan melakukannya. Ia hanya harus pergi, kembali pada kegelapan yang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Ia akan menghilang dari kehidupan gadis itu seolah-olah ia memang tak pernah ada.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Eh eh, kok kalimat terakhir itu jadi mirip salah satu kalimat serial twilight ya? Bagian ketika Edward akan pergi meninggalkan Bella.

'Seolah-olah aku tak pernah ada' kata Edward.

Nah lho. Tapi ga ada yang lebih cocok lagi. Jaaaadi, bagian yang itu saya kasih disclaimer: Not mine. Never. Walaupun sebenarnya saya ga memikirkan serial twilight ketika membuatnya.

So, uhm ... thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **BAB 11**

"Kurasa, adik kita sudah gila." Pernyataan dari mulut Uizaki itu, yang dikatakan dengan nada setengah merenung, membuat dua saudaranya yang lain menoleh seketika.

Dentingan jam dinding antik, sebanyak sebelas kali, membuat Sasori terlonjak dari kursi goyang yang sedang ia duduki. Segelas wiski yang ia anggap mampu menenangkan sarafnya yang tegang, tumpah mengenai pakaian yang belum ia ganti sejak tadi siang. Ia menyumpah garang, melampiaskan kekalutannya dengan melemparkann tatapan membunuh pada gelas di tangannya yang kini sudah kosong. Yamato, yang memerhatikan itu sambil duduk di atas sebuah bangku kayu berukiran singa, hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Sakura tak melakukan apapun selama satu minggu selain menyetel musik keras yang menyerupai guntur, yang tak bisa aku bedakan apakah itu benar-benar seni musik atau sumpah serapah," kata Uizaki masih dengan nada merenung. "Dan dia menari tanpa henti," tambahnya.

Menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat tidur, Uizaki mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang unik berbentuk sulur-sulur akar rambat yang berwarna-warni. Ia memandangi langit-langit yang dipenuhi oleh lukisan-lukisan dari beberapa patung yang pernah ia buat. Karya seni yang menakjubkan itu dilukis oleh Sakura; dikerjakan langsung pada gipsum-gipsum yang awalnya berwarna putih, lalu disatukan dan dijadikan dek.

Kenangan itu, tak seperti biasanya, membuat Uizaki merasa sedih. Sakura waktu itu sangat ceria, positif, juga tak mudah terpengaruh pada hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sakura yang sudah kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka sekarang begitu muram dengan cara yang menakutkan; penuh senyuman, makan terlalu lahap, dan tak melakukan hal lain setelah itu selain menari dengan suara musik yang begitu keras di kamarnya.

Satu minggu yang lalu, detektif swasta yang disewa Yamato berhasil melacak keberadaan Sakura melalui CCTV di sekitar festival tahunan yang sedang berlangsung. Mereka semua, yang sejak awal sudah terbagi menjadi tim sepuluh kelompok yang masing-masing terdiri dari lima orang mulai menelusuri sekitaran tempat terakhir Sakura terlihat. Yamato, Uizaki, dan Sasori ikut serta dalam pencarian di tim yang berbeda. Pergerakan mereka cukup lambat karena jalanan dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang yang tumpah ruah menuju ke titik yang sama, dengan pakaian mencolok dan rambut warna-warni.

Tapi akhirnya Sasori menemukan titik terang.

Tak sedikit orang yang mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah muda. Tapi rambut Sakura memiliki ciri khas warna yang lebih lembut, sedikit pucat namun berkilau. Dan Sasori ingat betul bagaimana penampilan Uchiha Sasuke bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Pada Saat itu, Yamato dan Uizaki sedang berada di titik yang berbeda, membaur dengan para pengunjung festival yang hampir membuat mereka terbawa arus manusia.

Uizaki tak tahu bagaimana detilnya, begitupula dengan Yamato. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, Sakura memberontak terus-menerus dalam cengkeraman Sasori yang sudah tampak luar biasa marah ketika mereka berkumpul. Kemarahan Sasori kian besar mendengar Sakura yang menangis sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke, hingga Sasori memutuskan untuk membawa Sakura dengan cara yang paling dibenci adik perempuan mereka itu. Sasori memanggul Sakura di bahunya.

Para detektif swasta tak berhasil menangkap Uchiha Sasuke. Ini cukup membuat frustrasi karena Uchiha Sasuke bertubuh jangkung dan memiliki penampilan yang begitu mencolok. Penampilan yang Uizaki tebak menjadi hal utama yang membuat Sakura tergila-gila.

Ia pikir begitu.

Namun tebakan itu tampaknya salah, atau tak sepenuhnya benar. Penampilan selalu menjadi salah satu alasan. Tapi itu bukan alasan utama jika menyangkut Sakura.

Jika hanya tergila-gila, Sakura sudah pasti akan mencoba kabur dari rumah ini mengingat pintu kamarnya tak lagi dikunci dari luar sehari setelah ia dipaksa pulang. Sebaliknya, Sakura justru membuat semua orang waspada karena menjadi begitu tenang seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi. Adik perempuan mereka itu menjadi sangat tenang, kecuali dengan kebiasaan barunya yang suka menari, dan selera makan yang luar biasa.

"Dia akan kembali seperti sedia kala setelah beberapa waktu," ujar Sasori mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Raut wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah. Ia juga memiliki kebiasaan baru, minum alkohol di pagi hari.

"Aku tak yakin," timpal Uizaki sembari meletakkan lengannya di belakang kepala. "Sakura selalu bertindak jelas jika berkaitan dengan perasaannya," tambahnya pasti. "Ia akan langsung menjauhi jika tak suka. Ia akan mendekati jika suka. Ia sudah pasti akan kabur lagi jika sedang tergila-gila. Dan ia akan menjadi gila jika jatuh cinta. Dan kita tahu dia sudah gila."

"Kau sama sekali tak membantu, Uizaki."

"Gila sepertimu, maksudmu?"

Yamato dan Sasori menanggapi hampir bersamaan. Uizaki hanya menaikkan satu alisnya, lalu memejamkan mata. "Apa kalian tak punya pekerjaan lain? Keluar dari kamarku," usirnya. "Kalian membuatku sakit kepala. Dan Sasori," tambahnya ketika suara pintu terdengar dibuka. "berhenti merasa bersalah. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar di situasi semacam itu. Kalau aku, mungkin aku akan benar-benar menembak si Uchiha itu karena sudah membawa kabur adik kita."

"Dia masih temanku," balas Sasori muram. Uizaki kembali membuka mata, mendapati Yamato belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan Sasori yang sudah setengah jalan keluar dari kamar.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan si Uchiha itu kepada adik kita ketika kau menemukan mereka?" tanya Uizaki dengan nada membujuk. Ini sudah satu minggu, dan Sasori sama sekali belum mau membuka mulut.

"Aku juga bertanya-tanya," timpal Yamato. "Kau terlihat sangat marah waktu itu."

Sasori menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Dia mencium Sakura. Dia mencium Sakura seolah-olah itu adalah haknya untuk melakukannya. Dan yang lebih buruk, Sakura membalas ciumannya."

"Sudah kuduga." Uizaki menggeleng. "Sakura memang sudah gila."

"Kenapa kau harus selalu menyamakan kata cinta dengan gila?" tanya Yamato setelah Sasori keluar dari kamar. Menurut Yamato, Uizaki memiliki pemikiran yang sulit untuk dipahami oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi pemikiran itu hampir selalu tepat.

"Karena cinta memang gila," jawab Uizaki demokratis. "Ibu kita jatuh cinta pada pria selain ayah kita, dan dia menjadi gila. Aku bersyukur karena Sakura tidak tahu. Tapi ternyata itu tak bisa menghindarinya menjadi gila seperti ibu kita."

Yamato juga mensyukuri kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak tahu-menahu mengenai ibu mereka yang berselingkuh. Jika Sakura tahu, semuanya akan bertambah lebih buruk. Adik perempuan mereka itu mungkin terlihat santai dan acuh tak acuh jika dilihat dari luar. Tapi di dalam, ia adalah tipikal gadis yang memikirkan semua hal secara serius, penuh pertimbangan, dan sulit untuk dipaksa melupakan hal-hal yang membuatnya tak bahagia, atau bahagia.

Sakura pengingat yang baik. Ia mengingat hampir semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya nyaris seperti penderita Hyperthymesia. Dan itu bukan hal baik bagi orang seperti Sakura. Dalam beberapa kondisi, hal itu bisa membuatnya gila, dalam artian sebenarnya. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah jelas adalah sesuatu yang paling buruk yang bisa terjadi.

Sekarang Yamato mulai merasa khawatir.

Dan kekhawatirannya tertangkap oleh Uizaki yang sejak tadi mengamatinya.

"Sakura!" Teriakan Sasori membuat percakapan mereka terhenti seketika.

"Oh, tidak," gumam Yamato sebelum mengikuti Uizaki berlari keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ia habiskan dengan menelusuri tempat-tempat gelap dimana orang-orang yang juga hidup dalam kegelapan biasanya berada. Sasuke mencari tahu pergerakan Hidan dan kelompoknya, mendapati sesuatu, satu hal, yang membuatnya menjadi sangat marah.

Hidan sudah mengetahui siapa Sakura. Dan kini gadis itu sedang berada dalam bahaya.

Jika ada orang yang tak pernah menyerah, maka itu adalah Hidan. Sasuke sudah bertahun-tahun melakukan pergerakan sambil menghindari perhatian Hidan. Itu ia lakukan bukan karena ia merasa takut pada kematian itu sendiri, tapi pada kenyataan bahwa ia harus lebih cepat mempertanggung jawabkan semua hal yang telah ia lakukan di dunia ini jika ia mati.

Selain itu ia tak peduli.

Namun sekarang ada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Seseorang yang sejak awal memang tak seharusnya terseret dalam lingkaran hitam hidupnya. Mungkin Sakura belum menyadarinya, dan Sasuke berencana untuk membuat Sakura tak akan pernah menyadarinya; bahwa ketika gadis itu memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Sasuke pada malam itu, maka kehidupannya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Sasuke memerhatikan lurus-lurus pada bangunan di seberang sana dengan ketajaman seorang pemangsa. Belati kecilnya terselip di antara sepatunya, seperti biasa. Di dalam kantung di balik jaket kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan tak berkilau, sama seperti semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, terdapat sebuah senjata api kecil dengan peredam suara yang telah lama tak ia ia gunakan. Di tangan kanannya, tergenggam satu tas hitam yang berisi senapan rakit laras panjang, juga dengan peredam suara.

Keputusannya untuk membunuh setiap orang-orang Hidan yang mendekati kediaman Haruno tampaknya membuat pria yang pernah menjadi murid pamannya itu naik darah. Hidan menurunkan lebih banyak cecunguk psikopat ke jalanan, dengan perintah jelas bahwa sang Darkness harus dibawa padanya, hidup atau mati. Masalahnya tak ada satupun dari cecunguk itu cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa sang Darkness bukan orang yang mudah ditemukan jika ia benar-benar berniat untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke berada sangat dekat dengan Hidan yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam sebuah bangunan tunggal–hotel–lima lantai yang terlalu mewah untuk berada di sisi kumuh kota Konoha. Dari depan, bangunan itu terlihat seperti hotel yang biasanya disinggahi oleh orang-orang terhormat. Miris sekali kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dari itu. Hotel ini sama kotornya dengan diskotik yang pernah ia kunjungi. Dan bangunan ini milik Hidan.

Sasuke menyewa satu kamar di sebuah flat kumuh yang berada tepat di sebelah hotel itu. Bangunan yang begitu buruk membuat orang-orang yang tak terpaksa tinggal di sana, enggan untuk sekadar menoleh. Hal itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, karena ia bisa mengamati Hidan yang keluar masuk dari hotel dengan leluasa.

Namun pertahanan Hidan, tak disangka benar-benar ketat. Pria itu hampir tak pernah diam di tempat cukup lama. Jendela-jendela di setiap kamar hotel juga nyaris tak pernah dibuka, membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa orang seperti Hidan bahkan juga takut pada kematian.

Setelah dua jam lagi mengawasi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia hampir menertawakan dirinya sendiri setiap kali berpikir bahwa pada akhirnya ia memiliki rumah. Mungkin bukan tempat yang sempurna. Tapi wangi tubuh Sakura yang tertinggal di tempat itu membuatnya mendapatkan sedikit kedamaian yang dulu terasa sangat asing untuknya. Kedamaian itu mungkin tak akan berlangsung lama, hanya sekejap, karena selanjutnya rasa kehilangan itu akan kembali menyerang dan bertahan sangat lama.

Tapi setidaknya, ia pernah merasa sangat damai.

Tanpa ragu, Sasuke keluar dari kamar flat sewaannya dan berjalan di lorong sambil mengamati diam-diam semua hal yang ia lewati. Rambutnya ditutupi topi rajut berwarna gelap. Kacamata berbingkai besar bertengger di batang hidungnya. Sebuah masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Ia memanggul tasnya dengan lengan kiri yang tertekuk di atas bahu.

Penampilannya mungkin tampak mencurigakan jika berada di tempat yang benar-benar baik. Tapi di tempat ini, bukan ia satu-satunya yang berpenampilan seperti itu. Lagipula ia perlu menutupi wajahnya agar tak ada orang yang mengingatnya ketika berpapasan.

Seseorang–seorang wanita, terdorong keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ia lewati. Sasuke menyingkir, tak berminat untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain yang bisa saja membongkar penyamarannya. Seorang pria berperut buncit dan berkulit legam berteriak di ambang pintu, melontarkan sumpah serapah yang terlalu kasar bahkan di telinga Sasuke. Wanita yang tadi didorong mendekati Sasuke, memasang raut menyedihkan sambil mencengkeram lengannya.

"Tolong aku," ujar wanita itu dengan suara serak. Memar keunguan menghiasi sekeliling matanya. Dan sudut bibirnya pecah, menunjukkan pemukulan yang dilakukan tanpa segan. Gaun murahan wanita itu, yang berwarna tembaga, belum membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Rambutnya yang sewarna wortel mengingatkan Sasuke pada seorang wanita penghibur yang ia mintai bantuan di diskotik milik Hidan waktu itu.

"Anna," gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kau mengenalku tuan?" tanya Anna terburu-buru. Sinar matanya dipenuhi harapan yang membuat Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dingin, sambil menepis cengkeraman wanita itu di lengan kanannya.

"Tolong aku." Anna memohon. "Pria itu akan menyerahkanku pada pemilik hotel di sebelah gedung ini, untuk dibunuh." Pernyataan itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa mungkin hal ini terjadi pada Anna karena telah membantunya saat itu.

Sasuke mendekati pria yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu itu. "Serahkan dia padaku," ujar Sasuke sembari mengeluarkan seikat uang dari bagian kecil tasnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada pria itu.

Ketamakan menghiasi wajah pria itu. Setelah meludah ke samping, pria itu menerima uang yang Sasuke sodorkan sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kau pasti sangat bergairah melihatnya hingga rela membayar sebanyak ini." Dari kalimat itu Sasuke tahu bahwa penyebab Anna akan dibawa pada Hidan, bukan karena malam itu.

Sasuke mengangguk kaku. "Kau memberikan tanda hebat di wajahnya hingga membuatku bergairah." Dan setelah pintu tertutup di depan hidungnya, Sasuke berbalik, lalu berjalan menjauh setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Anna terisak keras.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, Anna," kata Sasuke. "Kita bertemu dua kali di situasi yang sangat buruk. Jika bertemu sekali lagi di situasi serupa, mungkin salah satu dari kita akan berakhir dengan kematian."

Kalimat yang begitu mengerikan untuk diperdengarkan pada siapapun. Nyatanya kalimat itu tak dapat menghentikan Anna untuk mengikutinya sampai di depan rumahnya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa berada di situasi yang mengharuskannya berjalan kaki bermil-mil jauhnya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk memakai jasa taksi dalam setengah perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Anna memanggil taksi yang lain, membayarnya entah dengan apa.

Hari sudah hampir pagi ketika Sasuke sampai di depan gedung tempat tinggalnya. Namun cahaya matahari tampaknya belum berniat menyinari dunia bagian tempat ia berada. Kegelapan masih menyelubungi sekitar, seolah akan menenggelamkannya ke tempat yang paling dasar. Dari ekor mata, Sasuke bisa melihat Anna mencoba bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang tiang lampu jalanan yang kurus kerontang.

"Keluarlah." Sasuke memanggil dengan suara pelan. Namun suasana yang sepi membuat suaranya terdengar lebih keras.

Anna keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu berjalan mendekatinya. Pakaian wanita itu yang terbuka di beberapa sisi membuat Sasuke mau tak mau merasa kasihan. Ia berniat meminta Anna menunggu di depan rumahnya, sementara ia akan mengambil uang dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. Karena ia hanya membawa sedikit uang tadi, yang sudah habis untuk membeli Anna dari si Pria penyiksa, dan untuk membayar ongkos taksi.

Semilir angin membawa aroma manis yang begitu familiar. Sasuke menoleh ke arah darimana aroma itu berasal. Dan yang ia lihat disana membuatnya hampir bertindak seperti seperti seorang aktor dalam pementasan drama klasik.

Sakura berdiri tak jauh darinya, mengenakan pakaian tidur dengan dilampisi kemeja hitam miliknya yang tanpa sengaja terbawa oleh gadis itu satu minggu yang lalu.

"Sakura," gumam Sasuke. Betapa rindunya ia menyebut nama itu di mulutnya.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Anna ketika gadis itu berjalan mendekat. Ada keterkejutan, dan tuduhan di kilat matanya. Sasuke nyaris menjelaskan. Ia hampir mengatakan bahwa Anna bukan siapa-siapa. Bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan seseorang dari hidup yang kelam. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah hal yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi?" tanya Sasuke kaku. Ia memasang raut tak tertebak yang sudah menjadi salah satu identitasnya.

Sakura kembali terlihat terkejut, namun masih mampu menenangkan diri sendiri. "Aku merindukanmu."

Memalingkan wajah sejenak, Sasuke melepaskan maskernya dan menunjukkan senyuman yang ia harap terlihat tak peduli. "Kau merindukanku?" ia bertanya. Sakura mengangguk sekali. Kini tatapan gadis itu terlihat menilai. "Tapi aku punya tamu."

Tatapan Sakura kembali pada Anna. "Kurasa kau tak keberatan jika aku masuk sebentar?" tanya Sakura dingin.

Setelah tampak serba salah selama beberapa detik, Anna mengangguk.

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tak lagi mau menatap padanya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menyumpah di dalam hati, sebelum meraih satu tangan Anna agar mau mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke kira Sakura akan pergi setelah melihat hal itu, mengingat tabiatnya. Tapi ternyata Sakura mengikutinya masuk tanpa satu kalipun mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti biasanya.

Sasuke melempar tasnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur setelah berada di dalam rumah."Nah, apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan tusukan tajam rasa sakit di hatinya ketika ia berbalik dan melihat Sakura sedang menghapus setetes airmata yang jatuh ke pipinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ujar Sakura setelah lama terdiam.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," timpal Anna.

Sasuke menarik lengan wanita itu. "Kau tetap di sini," ujarnya dalam senyuman. "Tak ada yang akan kurahasikan darimu." Suara tarikan napas keras terdengar dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Kau membenci Sasori, aku tahu." Sakura memulai. "Kenapa?"

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa Sakura bisa menebaknya dengan benar. "Karena ia membunuh pamanku," jawab Sasuke sambil membalas tatapan Sakura. "Aku melihatnya langsung ketika ia menembak pamanku." Ya, menembak karena pamannya berusaha lari dari kejaran para penegak hukum. Semua dendam yang ia rasakan pada Sasori dulu, kini terasa sangat bodoh. Karena pamannya sudah bertahun-tahun berada di bagian paling atas daftar pencarian orang. Seorang kriminal.

"Apa pekerjaan pamanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Seseorang yang mendapatkan uang dengan menghilangkan nyawa orang-orang," jawab Sasuke dengan hati kebas. "Singkatnya, seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Raut wajah Sakura tak menunjukkan apapun, belum. Cepat atau lambat, rasa jijik akan menghiasi wajah gadis itu, batin Sasuke muram.

"Dan apa pekerjaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Aku meneruskan apa yang pamanku kerjakan."

Akhirnya, raut tenang Sakura berubah. Tapi bukan rasa jijik yang terlihat. Lebih seperti rasa putus asa. Senyuman Sakura bercampur dengan lelehan airmata. Sasuke mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada lengan Anna yang sejak tadi terdiam mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia memaksa dirinya agar berhenti bersikap menyedihkan dengan memupuk rasa ingin memiliki Sakura yang tak bisa ia miliki.

"Kau membunuh orang-orang. Pamanmu membunuh orang-orang." Sakura berucap tajam. "Orang-orang yang mungkin seorang paman, atau ayah, atau ibu. Seseorang yang begitu penting bagi keluarganya. Dan kau marah karena pamanmu dibunuh oleh seorang petugas hukum yang mencoba menyelamatkan orang banyak." Sakura menggeleng. "Katakan padaku Sasuke, apa artinya kehidupan dalam benakmu?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu masuk bukan untuk mendengar pidatomu," timpal Sasuke. Sakura baru saja menciptakan jarak yang lebih besar di antara mereka. Sasuke tak ingin mengeluh. Tapi ia tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa penyesalannya lebih dari ini.

Maju tiga langkah, Sakura membuat aroma manis tubuhnya tak lagi mungkin dapat Sasuke lupakan seumur hidupnya. Gadis itu melepaskan kemeja Sasuke dari tubuhnya, dan melemparkan kain licin itu ke atas tempat tidur, bergabung dengan tas Sasuke.

"Aku mengembalikan barang milikmu," kata Sakura dingin. "Dan aku menginginkan barangku kembali."

Sasuke mengangguk, melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Anna, berbalik, dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Ia mengambil tas Sakura yang dulu ia sembunyikan di dalam sebuah laci lantai di bawah meja makan.

"Jadi di sana tempatnya," ujar Sakura sambil terkekeh tak percaya.

Gadis itu menerima tasnya, menatap Sasuke dengan kilat kekecewaan yang menghiasi mata dan raut wajahnya. Airmata masih mengalir di pipinya. Sasuke telah menyadari sesaat sebelum Sakura mengayunkan lengan, dan menamparnya. Ia memang pantas mendapatkannya dan sudah mempersiapkan diri. Rasa panas di pipinya sama sekali tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit karena terpaksa mendorong Sakura menjauh dari hidupnya.

Ia juga tak pernah mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan setelah itu.

"Aku datang setelah berpikir, lalu memutuskan bahwa apapun yang telah kau lakukan, siapa dirimu, tak dapat mencegahku untuk dapat bersamamu." Sakura menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan percuma, karena airmata itu segera digantikan dengan yang baru. "Aku ingin bersamamu ... ,"

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng, dan mundur satu langkah. "Tapi melihatmu berusaha sangat keras menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu dengan berpura-pura bersama dia." Tatapan Sakura sejenak tertuju pada Anna yang menggeleng dan lalu berlari ke luar rumah. "Itu membuatku berpikir mungkin aku terlalu arogan. Mungkin aku terlalu menganggap tinggi diriku." Gadis itu menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya sampai terlihat seperti setengah menjambaknya. "Mungkin hanya aku, yang jatuh cinta."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. Lengannya terulur untuk meraih Sakura yang seolah akan menghilang dari pandangannya sewaktu-waktu.

Tapi Sakura kembali menghindar. "Jangan, kumohon," ujar Sakura dalam bisikan. "Ini sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar akan pulang, dan tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi setelah ini."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, kau tak akan mengantarku pulang," tolak Sakura sambil melangkah mundur. "Bersamamu lebih lama akan membuatku semakin menderita." Lalu sebelum berbalik dan hilang dari balik pintu, Sakura kembali berkata. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

.

.

Terasa hanya beberapa detik, ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengejar Sakura. Hanya beberapa detik, ketika Sasuke melihat Sakura ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil dengan kaca yang begitu gelap.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Helaw! Pertama-tama saya mau bilang, makasih **CherryHyuga1** , untuk suntikan sepuluh semangatnya (Hehe). Dan makasih juga untuk **kalian semua** , yang masih membaca cerita ini, apalagi sampe _review, favs, follow._ Hello dear, **Frensi Atagawa** dan **Riiyani** (Kangen kalian),saya lupa password FB saya sendiri dari terakhir kali ganti password (Selalu punya kombinasi rumit buat _password_ apapun, sekarang saya kena batunya). Jadi kayanya kita ga bisa saling menyapa lagi di sana :( (Ntar kalo bikin fict horror lagi, saya tag kalian berdua hihi hihihi hi hihihi)

Yang kedua, saya mau promo (boleh ya) **FF collab** bareng **Uculicious:** _Taka Taka Tiki Tiki Toko Toko_ #ditabok. Judulnya **Splendid Sun**. Genre Romance Fantasy. Barangkali ada dari kalian yang berminat? Barangkali. FF itu dipublish di akunnya **Uculicious** alias Ucul Taka alias Taka Tiki Toko he he. See you here and there. Dan semoga bahagia selalu.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

* * *

Berdiri di jalanan yang masih lengang, menatap lurus pada van hitam yang melaju kencang di depan sana, Sasuke menarik napas keras; mencoba memperbaiki napasnya yang menderu tak keruan setelah berlari setidaknya sejauh dua blok dari rumahnya.

Tapi ia tak berhasil mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Belum.

Ia tahu ia terlalu arogan dan sombong, berpikir bahwa ia akan mampu mengimbangi kecepatan sebuah mesin. Itu ia simpulkan setelah pikirannya sudah jauh lebih tenang –setidaknya sedikit bisa berpikir jernih dibanding tadi–dan setelah ia gagal mengejar van hitam yang membawa Sakura pergi ke tempat yang buruk. Ia tahu tempat itu buruk. Karena Sasuke memiliki firasat bahwa dirinya tahu siapa yang berada di balik ini semua.

Sasuke memikirkan lebih banyak kemungkinan, dan rencana, sementara langkahnya yang lebar dan cepat membawanya kembali pulang. Ia mempersiapkan semuanya: semua hal, termasuk amarahnya–

–dan kesediannya untuk mati.

Ketika ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk membuka pintu mobil, Sasuke baru melihat bahwa jemarinya bergetar hebat.

.

.

 **BAB 12**

.

.

Seseorang yang melarikan diri ketika sedang berada dalam pengawasannya akan selamanya membuat Sasori tak senang. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu orang yang akan melakukannya. Sakura yang melarikan diri dengan alasan, yang jika tebakan Sasori benar, disebabkan oleh satu keinginan untuk menemui seorang pria yang kelihatannya memiliki hasrat yang begitu besar pada adiknya itu, membuat Sasori menjadi berang.

"Sialan!" umpat Sasori sambil menendang keras sebuah pot bunga kecil yang dijajarkan pada sisi kiri dan kanan jalanan kerikil di halaman belakang rumah. Terus-menerus bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang telah dilakukan Sasuke pada Sakura hingga membuat adik perempuannya itu bertindak di luar logika seperti sekarang ini menimbulkan perasaan frustrasi yang ia yakin hanya bisa hilang jika Sakura ditemukan dan dipaksa untuk berbicara.

Seharusnya ia sudah menanyakan hal itu sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam kepala rumit Sakura hingga harus mengendap-endap hanya untuk bertemu seorang pria. Mengapa adiknya itu tak bisa melakukannya dengan cara yang normal, meminta izin, dan memperkenalkan Sasuke secara resmi.

Sasori pastinya akan memberi izin jika begitu.

Ia tahu ia cukup protektif dalam beberapa hal terhadap satu-satunya adik perempuannya itu. Begitupun dengan Yamato dan Uizaki. Tapi Sakura tak pernah menunjukkan ketidaksenangan atas hal itu. Setidaknya, tidak untuk perlindungan. Sakura hanya menolak beberapa pria yang dikenalkan padanya. Itu pun dilakukan dengan terang-terangan.

Untuk hal lainnya, Sakura terlihat menikmati apa yang telah diberikan padanya. Sakura menghabiskan banyak uang untuk memperoleh apapun yang ia inginkan. Dan tak satu pun dari mereka bertiga: Yamato, Uizaki, dan Sasori, yang melarangnya untuk melakukan itu semua. Mereka senang dapat memanjakan Sakura. Mereka senang bahwa Sakura dapat memiliki semua hal yang tak dapat dimiliki oleh gadis lain seusianya. Mereka senang karena Sakura senang.

Lalu kenapa Sakura harus menempuh jalur rumit ini yang membuat mereka semua merasa tak senang? Sasori sama sekali tak habis pikir.

Getaran yang berasal dari saku mantelnya membuat semua pertanyaan terhenti sementara. Sasori meraih ponselnya, menjawab panggilan atas nama Yamato yang seingatnya tadi masih berada dalam perjalanan ke mana saja di bagian mana saja kota Konoha. Sasori sendiri baru selesai berkeliling, dan meminta izin untuk memeriksa rekaman semua CCTV yang dipasang di mana saja di lingkungan sekeliling kediaman Haruno.

Ia sudah memeriksa rekaman CCTV yang dipasang pada setiap petunjuk jalan, lampu lalu lintas, toko-toko terdekat, dan ia hanya mendapatkan satu rekaman yang berhasil menangkap keberadaan Sakura. Hal itu tak membantu banyak, tapi setidaknya membantu.

"Kau dapat petunjuk?" cecar Sasori sedetik setelah mengangkat panggilan.

 _"Tidak,"_ jawab Yamato di seberang sana. Sasori mengurut keningnya. _"Tapi Uizaki mendapatkan petunjuk,"_ tambah Yamato.

"Kau harus mengatakan sejak awal kalau Uizaki mendapatkan petunjuk," sungut Sasori.

 _"Aku baru saja mengatakannya,"_ balas Yamato tenang. _"Berhenti marah-marah."_

"Aku tidak marah-marah." Sasori bersungut-sungut. "Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakannya lebih cepat."

"Kau seperti wanita yang sudah mengalami monopouse," keluh Yamato. Sasori menjauhkan ponselnya dari depan telinga, melotot garang, baru ingin memprotes ketika Yamato melanjutkan. _"Aku akan mengirimkan alamat tujuan kita sekarang. Uizaki sedang melaju ke sana. Tapi ... "_ Diam sejenak.

Sasori merasa tak sabar. "Tapi apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana.

"Apa?" desak Sasori lagi.

 _"Kau tahu? Uizaki mendapatkan petunjuk ini dari salah seorang anggota tim yang kita bentuk untuk mencari Sakura waktu itu,"_ ujar Yamato. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit gelisah. Sasori mengangguk walaupun Yamato tak bisa melihatnya. Ia melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah dan meraih kunci mobil yang tadi ia lemparkan sembarangan di lantai dekat pintu utama.

"Maksudmu Uizaki mendapatkan petunjuk dari detektif swasta sedangkan tugas mereka sudah selesai?" Sasori menggeleng tak percaya. Sebagian besar detektif swasta tak akan mau bekerja jika tak diberi bayaran terlebih dahulu. Tugas mereka waktu itu sudah selesai, dan bayaran sudah diberikan. Secara profesional, urusan mereka sudah selesai.

 _"Itu tak penting, bukan? Semua orang tahu bagaimana Uizaki."_ Sasori bisa membayangkan Yamato yang mengangkat bahu di seberang sana. _"Ia bisa menjadi sangat memesona kalau ia mau, walau ia jarang mau. Tapi tentu saja kali ini pengecualian. Dan ia tampan. Kurasa ia sudah menjadikan tim bayaran sebagai teman."_

Sungguh, jika dalam situasi berbeda, Sasori pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uizaki bukan tipikal orang yang gemar menjalin pertemanan.

"Kita tak menyewa detektif perempuan, seingatku?" Sasori sudah menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mulai berkendara ke luar pintu pagar kediaman Haruno.

 _"Berteman memang tak harus dengan perempuan,"_ tandas Yamato. _"Aku baru saja mengirimkan alamatnya padamu, dan sebuah rekaman CCTV di lampu lalulintas. Uizaki mengatakan padaku untuk membuatmu relaks sebelum kau melihat rekaman itu, karena kau agak sedikit terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini."_

Sasori mau tak mau akhirnya mengakui hal itu, walaupun hanya di dalam hati.

"Dan apa teorimu?"

 _"Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar diculik."_

.

.

Sakura sudah berhenti memberontak, dan membiarkan dirinya didorong semakin jauh ke sisi kanan, mengapit seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri sedari tadi. Wanita itu, wanita yang sama dengan yang dibawa masuk Sasuke ke rumah pria itu sebelumnya. Perasaan terluka dan merasa dikhianati membuat Sakura mengasihani diri sendiri. Bahkan di situasi yang benar-benar buruk seperti ini, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan hanyalah pria jahat itu.

Mereka berjumlah tiga orang, yang memaksa Sakura masuk ke mobil ini tadi. Empat orang jika ditambah sang sopir yang berkali-kali melirik melalui kaca spion tengah. Keempat-empatnya adalah pria dengan raut wajah yang tak akan ingin ditemui siapa pun yang berpikiran waras. Bukan karena mereka jelek. Dua di antara bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai tampan. Ini lebih pada perasaan yang ditimbulkan oleh seringai dan lirikan mata mereka. Ada bentuk kekejaman yang terlihat jelas, dan kegilaan.

Berbicara tentang kegilaan, seharusnya Sakura sudah menjerit sekeras-kerasnya saat ini, mengingat mulutnya tak disumpal oleh apapun. Namun yang ia lakukan justru bersikap tenang, melirik sesekali pada wanita di sebelahnya yang belum juga siuman. Di sebelah kirinya, satu dari empat penculik itu berdecak, dan tiba-tiba menarik rambutnya dengan sangat keras.

Sakura menjerit seketika. Dan pria itu menarik rambutnya kian keras, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dua pria yang duduk di bangku belakang, dan sang sopir, ikut menertawakan tindakan rekannya seolah menyiksa seseorang, melihat rasa sakit dari orang yang mereka siksa, adalah hal yang mereka lakukan setiap saat.

"Begitu seharusnya yang kau lakukan sedari tadi, cinta," kata pria yang menarik rambutnya.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Kepalanya ikut tertarik ke belakang ketika pria itu kembali menarik rambutnya. Sakura merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut secara paksa. Air mata hampir menetes ke pipinya. Secara reflek, kedua tangannya menjangkau ke belakang, mencoba membebaskan rambutnya dari cengkeraman pria itu.

Tawa membahana dari empat pria gila, seiring dengan laju mobil yang kian kencang. Dan tarikan di rambutnya dilepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku bukan cinta," desis Sakura seketika, sambil mengambil jarak sejauh mungkin dari pria di sisi kirinya di ruangan sempit ini. Jika ada yang bisa membuatnya diam saja ketika diperlakukan seenaknya, maka pria-pria ini perlu membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Jadi kau apa?" tanya pria itu lagi, terlihat bersenang-senang. "Cantik?" Kekehan terdengar dari arah depan dan belakang. "Tentu saja! Tapi kurasa kau sudah bosan dengan panggilan itu?" Lalu pria itu kembali menarik rambutnya– "Bagaimana dengan jalang? Sebutan yang sangat cocok untuk wanita yang menghabiskan waktu bersama sang _Darknes_ s yang terkenal." –dan melepaskannya lagi.

Sakura melemparkan tatapan yang ia harap dapat membunuh orang-orang ini. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, memalingkan mukanya ke sisi kanan. Kedutan di kelopak mata wanita yang duduk di sisi kanannya menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sudah terbangun dari pingsannya, namun tak berani membuka mata. Sakura tak menyalahkannya untuk itu. Jika berada dalam keadaan serupa, Sakura mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Mobil masih melaju kencang, tapi tak terlalu kencang untuk menarik perhatian polisi lalu lintas. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai. Para pejalan kaki mulai memadati trotoar. Di tempat perhentian bis, para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran terlihat begitu tak sabar menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan. Hal itu membuat Sakura merasa iri dalam beberapa hal. Ia tak pernah menaiki bis seumur hidupnya. Ia juga tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk merasa khawatir kalau-kalau ia akan terlambat ke tempat tujuannya.

Semua pengalaman yang berada di luar batas tinggi pagar rumahnya, dan di luar perlindungan ketiga kakaknya, itu ia dapatkan setelah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia kira ia akan bahagia karenanya, dan memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Tapi itu jauh sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan pria itu.

Dan lihatlah dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Ia tak tahu siapa orang-orang gila ini, dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya. Tapi Sakura yakin, apapun itu, ia tak akan menyukainya.

Ketika mobil berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai tiga? Empat? Sulit menebak berapa lantai yang dimiliki bangunan itu sementara jendela-jendela dibuat memanjang secara vertikal, dan semuanya ditutupi oleh sebuah gorden tebal dengan warna serupa.

Hidan. Nama itu ditulis besar-besar di sebelah kata lain yang membuat Sakura langsung menyipitkan mata.

Hotel.

Jadi ini sebuah hotel? Orang-orang ini membawanya ke sebuah hotel?

Sakura mengamati keadaan dari dalam mobil, sementara para penculiknya mulai keluar satu per satu. Ia merasakan lengannya ditarik kasar, dan sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Lagipula ia sadar betul bagaimana kekuatannya. Jika ia mencoba melarikan diri saat ini, ia akan langsung tertangkap detik itu juga. Dan ia yakin sekali bahwa pria-pria ini akan berlaku kasar dibanding tadi jika dibuat tak senang.

Namun begitu kakinya menjejak tanah, Sakura tahu bahwa jika ia tak melarikan diri saat ini, maka tak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk ia melakukannya. Ia tak melihatnya tadi, para penjaga yang berdiri di sekeliling hotel, terlihat seperti petugas keamanan pada umumnya, kecuali di bagian seringaian, dan tatapan kurang ajar.

Lingkungan di sekeliling hotel juga tak banyak membantu. Malah terkesan kumuh dan terisolasi. Hotel ini adalah satu-satunya bangunan yang terlihat mewah di tempat ini, apalagi jika dibandingkan bangunan lain yang tak jauh di sisi kirinya. Sakura mengenali bangunan semacam itu; sebuah flat sewaan yang biasanya ditinggali oleh orang-orang dengan ekonomi menengah ke bawah. Tapi bahkan flat satu ini terlihat terlalu buruk untuk ditinggali manusia dalam kelas sosial mana pun.

Sebuah jeritan mengejutkannya. Berasal dari wanita yang berpura-pura pingsan sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Sakura menarik napas keras ketika tanpa perasaan salah satu pria di dalam mobil tadi menarik rambut wanita itu, menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari dalam mobil. Sebuah seringaian yang ditujukan padanya oleh si Sopir membuat Sakura muak dan ingin mencakar wajah pria itu.

Pria yang menyeret si Wanita sudah mengayunkan lengan ke atas, bermaksud memukul wanita itu karena meronta dan menjerit terus-menerus.

"Jangan!" cegah Sakura. Ia tak bisa mendekat karena lengannya sendiri masih dicengkeram oleh pria lainnya. Permintaannya tak mengubah apapun menjadi baik. Pukulan itu tetap dilakukan, teramat keras hingga si Wanita jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah. Sedangkan si Pemukul menyeringai sembari menarik satu lengan wanita itu, memaksa wanita itu untuk kembali berdiri.

Mulut wanita itu terlihat robek. Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Pemandangan itu membuat tubuh Sakura lemas. Airmata mulai menggenang dan bersiap menetes ke pipinya. Bahkan walau ia tak mengenal wanita itu. Bahkan walau wanita itu sempat membuatnya cemburu. Penganiayaan itu tetap saja tak boleh dilakukan.

"Itulah yang akan kau dapatkan jika terlalu berisik, cinta," bisik pria yang mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kalian bukan manusia," desis Sakura.

Pria itu, tanpa disangka, mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tubuh Sakura mulai bergetar karena rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Mungkin ia juga akan dipukuli pada akhirnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan si Kembang Gula itu padamu, Angel?" tanya pria lainnya.

"Panggilan yang sangat cocok untukku, bukan?" bisik Angel lagi. "Angel. Lebih tepatnya _Death Angel,_ malaikat kematian. Kau tak mungkin berpikir hanya _Darkness_ saja yang memiliki julukan, bukan?" Dan lalu pria itu berteriak pada para rekannya. "Dia bilang kita bukan manusia. Dan aku bilang padanya kalau aku ini malaikat kematian."

Suara tawa serentak mereka membuat Sakura semakin muak. Ia tak pernah diperlakukan demikian buruk sampai-sampai kalimat kebenciannya dianggap seperti sebuah lelucon paling lucu di tengah-tengah makan malam formal yang membosankan.

"Kau membuatku jijik," desis Sakura lagi. "Kalian semua membuatku jijik," tambahnya dengan penuh kebencian. Jika setelah ini ia harus mati, maka setidaknya Sakura sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak takut. Ia sangat ketakutan sampai ingin menangis sebenarnya. Masalahnya rasa takut itu diiringi oleh kemarahan yang juga sama besarnya. Hal itu membuatnya terlambat menangkap satu hal yang diucapkan oleh pria itu tadi.

"Darkness?" tanya Sakura ketika pria itu mulai menariknya ke dalam hotel, bukan memukulinya seperti yang telah mereka lakukan pada wanita yang kini diseret masuk bersamanya.

Angel melemparkan seringai mencemooh. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa julukannya, dan kau tetap mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi." Cengkeraman Angel di lengannya menguat. Pria itu menarik lengannya lebih kasar dibanding tadi. "Sama seperti wanita jalang lainnya."

Sasuke. Pria ini sedang membicarakan tentang Sasuke, simpul Sakura. Jadi orang-orang ini mengenal Sasuke.

Sakura menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan diri untuk tak mengatakan apapun sebelum mengetahui apa motif orang-orang ini sebenarnya. Satu hal yang Sakura tahu, orang-orang ini sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu tenang dan berhati-hati. Orang-orang ini sangat emosional, kasar, dan sama sekali tanpa belas kasihan. Sampai saat ini Sakura yakin ada alasan tersendiri kenapa ia diperlakukan jauh lebih baik–walau tak benar-benar baik– dari wanita yang juga diculik bersamanya.

Ini mungkin berkaitan dengan Sasuke, atau alasan lainnya. Tapi Sakura yakin, jika mereka sudah mendapatkan apa mereka inginkan, maka perlakuan _istimewa_ itu akan langsung berubah sewaktu-waktu.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ini adalah pertanyaan sekaligus kalimat pertama yang Sakura keluarkan semenjak mereka, dia dan wanita berambut sewarna wortel itu dikurung di satu ruangan yang sama. Sakura menghitung di dalam hati, dan jika hitungannya benar, maka sudah dua jam waktu yang mereka lewati di ruangan ini, tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ruangan ini tak terlalu besar, tapi bisa dikatakan cukup mewah. Jendela yang terlihat tertutup rapat dari luar, ternyata lebih rapat lagi jika dilihat dari dalam. Tak ada pemandangan yang bisa dilihat melalui jendela itu karena semuanya sudah ditutup dengan semacam lempengan yang terbuat dari kayu ek tebal yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa, lalu dipakukan pada konsen jendela yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lampu yang tampaknya dinyalakan terus-menerus, memberikan noda hitam pada beberapa sisi bola lampu berwarna putih itu. Tempat tidur berukuran _King_ diletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan, tanpa selimut dan bantal, menjadi satu-satunya benda yang ada di ruangan itu. Tak ada hiasan apapun yang ditempel di dinding. Tak ada celah untuk dapat melarikan diri. Ruangan itu terasa terlalu sesak, padahal dilengkapi AC yang ditempel di langit-langit.

Sakura duduk di satu sudut di bawah jendela yang tak bisa lagi disebut jendela, menekuk kakinya, menumpukan kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas lutut, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Wanita yang dikurung bersamanya duduk di sudut lain, melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sudut bibirmu masih mengeluarkan darah," ujar Sakura lagi setelah lewat beberapa detik tanpa mendapat jawaban.

Wanita itu menatapnya datar. Raut wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan, dan pipi kirinya membengkak dengan memar keunguan. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak meringis dan membuat wanita itu semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Terima kasih," ujar wanita itu pelan disertai ringisan rasa sakit. Pipinya pasti sakit sekali hingga sulit untuk berbicara.

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Tidak, jangan berbicara jika hal itu membuatmu kesakitan," kata Sakura cepat.

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Terima kasih karena sudah mencegah mereka ketika akan memukulku."

Sakura tak bisa mencegah airmatanya untuk menetes. "Tapi aku membuat semuanya bertambah buruk untukmu."

"Kau mengambil resiko yang sangat besar dengan melakukannya," balas wanita itu sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Dan Sakura membalas senyumannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Sakura kalau kau mau."

"Dan aku Anna." Anna terlihat menghela napas setelah menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukai namamu?"tanya Sakura.

Anna kembali menggeleng. "Sebaliknya, aku sangat menyukai nama itu," jawabnya. "Aku hanya merasa tak pantas mendapatkan nama seindah itu."

Sakura bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Anna merasa lebih baik. Hanya sekali pandang orang bisa mengetahui betapa beratnya kehidupan yang telah wanita itu jalani. Penampilannya, pembawaannya, Sakura bisa tahu apa yang Anna kerjakan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Disaat Sakura sedang sibuk menghambur-hamburkan uang, mungkin Anna sedang berada di tempat-tempat yang buruk, mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang terasa jauh lebih buruk.

"Nama itu cocok untukmu," kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang menekan kata sandi pintu kamar, dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat mereka berdiri seketika.

Tiga pria masuk ke dalam kamar. Tiga pria yang tak satu pun pernah Sakura lihat. Mereka memandangi Sakura penuh minat, namun berjalan mendekati Anna yang merapat ke dinding dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Sakura mencoba menghalangi begitu Anna akan ditarik ke luar kamar, tapi tak bisa membantu sama sekali. Di tengah keputusasaan, ia menarik rambut salah satu pria yang mulai mengangkat tubuh Anna, membuat wanita itu bisa sedikit terbebas untuk sementara waktu.

Pria yang Sakura tarik rambutnya menjadi sangat berang, mendorong tubuh Sakura demikian keras hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai dengan kepala yang membentur dinding. Lalu kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Sakura cari setelah membuka mata adalah keberadaan Anna. Wanita itu memang berada di dalam kamar, namun penampilannya lebih menyedihkan dibanding tadi. Wajahnya sudah ditutupi memar sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya, yang tak lagi ditutupi sehelai benang pun, dipenuhi luka terbuka dan juga lebam.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dan mulai terisak. Ia mencoba mendekati Anna, dengan serba salah menatap pakaiannya sendiri yang hanya terdiri dari piyama.

"Anna," gumam Sakura.

Anna beringsut menjauh, memeluk tubuhnya di sudut tempat tidur.

"Mereka bilang mereka menginginkanmu," ujar Anna dengan suara bergetar. "Mereka menginginkanmu, tapi sang bos melarang mereka untuk menyentuhmu untuk sementara waktu ini," tambahnya. "Dan karena alasan itulah mereka membawaku juga, untuk menggantikanmu melayani mereka, sementara waktu."

Sakura menggeleng tak percaya.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" sentak Anna begitu Sakura berjalan semakin dekat. "Kumohon," ujar Anna putus asa saat Sakura masih berniat mendekatinya.

Sakura selalu pandai menilai seseorang. Ia adalah pemerhati yang bagus. Mungkin selain Sasuke, ia bisa mengetahui kapan seseorang berbohong padanya. Kapan seseorang mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan kapan mereka berpura-pura. Ada sesuatu dari raut wajah Anna yang membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa wanita itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

Lalu ia melihat Anna sekilas melirik ke atas.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mulai menjauh, dan menempatkan diri di sudut dinding dimana ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang coba Anna tunjukkan padanya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya dengan terang-terangan ke seluruh ruangan, menemukan kelip samar di sela-sela lubang AC.

Sebuah kamera pengawas.

"Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri dari ruangan ini," keluhnya dengan suara cukup keras. Ia mengatakannya untuk menutupi pencarian yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah kamera pengawas, ucap Sakura di dalam hati. Siapa pun yang menculiknya memiliki rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang. Siapa pun itu, Sakura yakin akan mempakkan diri sebentar lagi.

Ia harap kakak-kakaknya tak memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap protektif, menyewa banyak detektif swasta dengan kemampuan berkelahi yang bagus, dan tetap mencarinya. Ia harap Sasuke memang berniat menyingkirkannya dari kehidupan pria itu, dan tak akan bertindak gila dengan berusaha masuk ke tempat ini seorang diri.

Ia harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sampai ia mendapatkan celah untuk keluar dari tempat ini tanpa membahayakan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Hei, long time no see (a la thirteen. I mean, VolumeKubus13 hehe). Terima kasih karena masih menunggu cerita ini ya, dan maaf untuk typo, serta waktu update yang berantakan (Butuh perjuangan keras untuk memulai dan menyelesaikan chapter ini). Ini rekor terlama, ya kan? Cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 14 atau 15, di antara dua itu. Let me know your thought, and see ya later.


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

 **BAB 13**

Seakan segalanya tidak cukup buruk. Sakura pikir ia akan selalu bisa menguasai keadaan di situasi apapun. Dan lihatlah sekarang, ia hanya bisa duduk di satu sudut ruangan sambil menghapus air matanya terus-menerus. Setiap detik yang ia habiskan di ruangan terkutuk ini seolah dapat membunuhnya secara perlahan. Rintihan Anna membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar.

Satu jam lalu, jika ia menghitung dengan benar, ia sama sekali tidak yakin, Anna kembali ditarik ke luar kamar dan kembali dengan kondisi yang lebih menyedihkan. Sakura menjadi pengecut dengan menempatkan diri sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan semua orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan, memejamkan mata, menggeleng sambil menggumamkan kalimat yang tak lagi bisa ia ingat.

Semuanya bertambah buruk, sangat buruk. Bahkan kata buruk tak lagi bisa menggambarkan situasinya. Orang-orang itu nyaris tak melakukan apapun terhadap dirinya. Namun perlakuan mereka terhadap Anna menjadi teror yang tak akan Sakura lupakan seumur hidupnya, jika ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup. Berpikir bahwa hal itu akan ia alami sendiri seandainya tak ada seorang pun yang datang tepat waktu, adalah hal utama yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar saat ini.

Ada perasaan bersalah yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihat Anna. Sakura merasa bersalah karena dirinya tak mengalami apa yang sudah Anna alami, dan merasa bersyukur karenanya. Kelegaan sementara itu terasa pahit di tenggorokannya, membuatnya menghukum diri sendiri dengan tak berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun ketika Anna ditarik keluar untuk ke tiga kalinya, Sakura mulai menata pola pikirnya kembali. Ia tak ragu bahwa ia akan diselamatkan. Ia yakin sekali _semua orang_ sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkannya. Namun hanya menunggu dan tak melakukan apa-apa bukanlah sesuatu yang biasanya ia lakukan. Ia seharusnya tak berputus asa. Ia tak boleh membiarkan rasa takut menenggelamkannya, mengubahnya menjadi tipikal wanita _damsel in distress_ seperti Bella dalam serial populer Twilight yang sangat ia benci.

Ia harus berpikir. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Matanya kembali mengitari sekitar, dan ia hampir saja meneriakkan rasa frustasinya keras-keras karena masih tak bisa menemukan apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk membela diri.

Sampai ia mendapat kesimpulan bahwa apa yang tak ada di ruangan itu mungkin saja bisa berguna.

Sakura sudah mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi ketika Anna kembali dibawa masuk. Ia menatap lurus pada dua pria yang menyeret Anna. Dua pria yang sama yang pertama kali menarik Anna ke luar kamar. Jika mereka beruntung, walau pun tak bisa benar-benar dikatakan beruntung, maka hanya ada empat orang yang ditugaskan menjaga mereka. Mengingat betapa terisolirnya tempat ini, hal itu mungkin saja terjadi.

Sakura mendekati Anna yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur setelah dua pria penjaga keluar. Sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras sambil mati-matian mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi, Sakura sengaja berdiri membelakangi letak CCTV. Namun begitu ia melihat kondisi Anna lebih jelas dari sudut itu, ia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk kembali bersikap tenang. Kondisi Anna begitu memprihatinkan hingga Sakura berpikir mungkin dirinya akan lebih memilih kematian jika mengalami setengah saja dari yang sudah dialami Anna.

"Anna," panggil Sakura dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura hampir berpikir bahwa Anna pingsan, jika saja dibalik ekspresi kesakitan wanita itu tak menyiratkan bahwa ia mendengar panggilan Sakura.

"Anna," panggil Sakura lagi, tercekat lagi. "Anna aku tahu kau mendengarku," desak Sakura ketika Anna tak juga membuka matanya. Sakura tahu seseorang sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya melalui kamera pengintai, dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan sekaligus mengerikan. Sakura harap tak ada hal konyol lain semacam perekam suara tersembunyi di ruangan ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap.

Karena Anna sepertinya memutuskan untuk terus memejamkan mata, jadi Sakura naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan duduk di sisi wanita itu. Posisinya masih membelakangi kamera pengintai, dan itulah yang akan terus ia lakukan sebelum ia melakukan hal lain yang akan ia _lakukan_ setelah ini.

"Kau tahu Anna," mulai Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat sesantai mungkin. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah harapan pada Anna; sedikit semangat agar Anna tahu bahwa mereka bukannya tak bisa keluar dari tempat ini nantinya. Sakura merasa harus bersikap berani bahkan walau hal itu terlihat dibuat-buat. Itu lebih baik daripada menyerah.

"Aku heran kenapa sebuah hotel tak menyediakan toilet di tiap kamar," kata Sakura setelah terdiam sejenak. Kalimatnya, sudah bisa diduga, memaksa Anna untuk memberikan reaksi. Mata Anna terbuka, menatapnya dengan ekspresi putus asa dan penuh penyesalan. Sakura membalas tatapan wanita itu sambil membuka kancing piyamanya satu per satu.

"Aku rasa, mungkin tak hanya kita yang berada di situasi serupa di gedung ini." Sakura hampir melontarkan kata makian dalam kalimatnya hanya untuk membuat dirinya sendiri lega. Tapi ternyata ia lebih sopan dari dugaannya selama ini. Alih-alih makian, Sakura justru mengangkat bahu seolah-olah situasinya sama sekali tidak memengaruhi emosinya.

"Sakura," rintih Anna sambil menggeleng.

"Aku tahu aku tahu," ujar Sakura sambil meloloskan satu lengannya dari piyama, disusul lengan yang lainnya. "Aku lebih tahu lagi kalau aku akan mati bunuh diri jika hanya pasrah dan tak melakukan apa-apa di tempat ini."

Sakura menawarkan atasannya pada Anna, membantu Anna mengenakannya ketika wanita itu hanya bisa menggeleng lelah.

"Nah," ujar Sakura setelah selesai membantu Anna dan turun dari tempat tidur. "Aku rasa aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ujarnya sambil menaruh kedua lengan di pinggang. Itu lebih baik daripada meremas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dan membuat Anna semakin gugup.

"Sakura," ujar Anna sedikit lebih keras sekarang. "Ini bukan ide yang bagus."

Sakura mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat Anna. "Sudah kubilang aku tahu," jawabnya. "Tapi pilihan apalagi yang kita punya?" Sakura mengela napas. Tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk memberikan senyuman pada Anna. Ada satu rencana dalam otaknya –tanpa rencana cadangan –yang sebentar lagi akan ia lakukan. Rencana yang ia juga yakin tak akan berhasil seratus persen. Tapi seperti yang tadi ia katakan, pilihan apalagi yang ia punya?

"Anna, aku benar-benar harus ke toilet sekarang."

.

.

.

 _Bruk._

Tabrakan itu cukup keras dan bisa saja membuat ia mundur dan jatuh ke belakang seperti pria di depan sana, jika tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil. Tapi Sasuke bahkan tak bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini. Ia bahkan tak melihatnya sampai sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulut hitam pria itu.

"Brengsek! Tak perlu terburu-buru membawa bokong sialanmu bung!"

Sasuke tak memiliki banyak waktu bahkan untuk mencapai kamar sewaannya yang terkutuk. Dan penghalang di tengah langkahnya akan menciptakan situasi yang tak akan disenangi siapa saja. Tapi tampaknya pria bertubuh pendek dan gempal di depan sana sama sekali tak mengerti situasinya karena sekarang pria itu berdiri menghalangi jalan dengan tekad konyol yang akan segera disesalinya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya, menatap tajam pria itu, mencoba mendinginkan amarahnya sementara jemarinya terus mengepal kencang. Dan ia gagal untuk bersikap manusiawi ketika kepalannya menghantam keras dagu pria itu dari bawah, menyebabkan lorong kusam dan sepi tempat mereka berada sekarang menjadi gaduh.

Beberapa kepala menyembul dari balik pintu yang sama kusamnya. Tapi setelah itu, semuanya kembali sunyi. Tak ada yang peduli bahkan jika ada yang mati di lorong ini. Pria yang ia pukul tampaknya terlalu membenci dunia ini sampai-sampai tak menyadarinya, karena setelah meludahkan giginya yang patah, ia masih terlihat ingin menyerang.

Sasuke mengayunkan kepalan tangannya sekali lagi, walau pun ia ingin sekali menyelesaikannya dengan mematahkan leher pria itu. Setelah hantaman kedua, pria itu tumbang dan tak bergerak. Sasuke melangkah pergi tanpa memeriksa apakah pria itu mati atau masih hidup. Tapi ia menoleh sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Aku bahkan membuat satu-satunya orang yang kukasihi dalam bahaya," gumamnya pahit sambil menatap pria yang mungkin sudah ia bunuh. "Kau bisa membalasku di neraka."

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di dalam toilet ketika keributan itu terjadi. Cermin di hadapannya memperlihatkan bekas cekikan di bagian lehernya. Sebuah bekas kemerahan yang tak mungkin dapat diabaikan begitu saja. Dan mungkin ia baru saja gila, atau memang sudah seperti itu sejak lama, ia malah bersyukur karenanya.

Tadi ketika ia berteriak karena ingin ke toilet, hal pertama yang ia lakukan ketika pintu terbuka adalah menendang selangkangan siapa pun yang berada di depan pintu. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa puasnya ketika melihat salah satu pria jelek itu berteriak kesakitan. Pria yang satunya tak memiliki rasa simpati sedikit pun. Karena begitu temannya berteriak sambil memaki, ia mulai terbahak keras. Sakura melirik jijik pada orang-orang tak beradab itu.

Sakura selamat dari kepalan tangan pria yang tadi ia tendang, karena pria yang satunya, masih sambil terbahak, menahan pukulan itu.

"Jangan sentuh," kata pria itu pada rekannya. "Belum ada perintah untuk disentuh."

Perkataan pria itu membuat Sakura gentar untuk sesaat. Pria itu berbicara seolah-olah nyawa Sakura hanya bergantung pada perintah atasan mereka. Dan semakin lama berada di tempat ini, ia semakin berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja benar. Bahwa pertolongan dari kakak-kakaknya bisa jadi hanyalah sekadar harapan yang tak akan jadi kenyataan.

Bagaimana mereka bisa menyelamatkannya tepat waktu ketika mereka mungkin saja kesulitan untuk menemukan tempat ini. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menjadi kehilangan kendali diri dan mencakar wajah pria yang sedang terbahak itu. Sakura marah, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk menerima kemarahan pria itu. Tangan besar pria itu sudah melingkari lehernya, menekan dengan keras, membuat Sakura mau tak mau berjinjit dalam usaha sia-sianya untuk menjauh dari sumber rasa sakitnya.

Lalu tangan itu menjauh secepat datangnya tadi. Sakura terbatuk keras. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Punggungnya yang telanjang, bersandar sengit pada tembok dingin di belakangnya. Ia masih terbatuk ketika seseorang menarik lengannya, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tak berbuat apa-apa, _women_ ," geram pria itu dari balik pintu. "atau kau akan mendapati dirimu bernasib sama seperti teman pelacurmu itu."

Keributan di luar memecah bayangan mengerikan itu dari dalam benaknya. Sebuah keributan nyata yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Keputusasaan yang tadi ia rasakan berubah kembali menjadi harapan. Sebuah keributanlah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Sebuah pengalih perhatian.

Tapi keributan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar.

Situasi kembali menjadi sunyi di luar sana. Dan Sakura benci pada kenyataan bahwa tangannya belum berhenti bergetar sejak tadi.

Gedoran di pintu membuat tubuhnya tersetak. Suara gertakan membuat ia secara reflek menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Rasa yang menyerupai karat dan garam memenuhi mulutnya, membuatnya mual, memaksanya mengeluarkan sisa makanan dari dalam perutnya hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa pahit.

Sakura membasuh mulutnya, berkumur seperti hanya itulah satu-satu hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Dan memang begitu adanya.

Suara gedoran terdengar lagi seiring dengan ancaman yang lebih keras. Bahkan walau ia sudah berusaha menahan rasa takut dan sakitnya, air matanya tetap mengalir keluar. Emosinya berubah setiap waktu, terombang-ambing karena keadaan yang memaksanya hingga menjadi seperti ini. Rencananya untuk melarikan diri setelah keluar dari toilet ini terasa seperti hal paling konyol yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Tak ada apapun di toilet ini yang bisa dijadikan senjata.

Tak ada siapa pun yang akan menolongnya jika ia masih nekat menjalankan rencananya.

Gedoran di pintu tidak terdengar lagi. Sakura baru menyadari hal itu setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri di dalam toilet, terpaku pada pikirannya sendiri. Tak terdengar apapun di luar sana. Ia hanya mendengar suara napasnya sendiri, dan merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Pilihannya antara menunggu di dalam sini, atau memastikan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Kedua pilihan itu terasa sama buruknya. Tapi walau ia harus mati, ia lebih memilih untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi.

Hal pertama yang ia temukan setelah membuka pintu adalah lorong yang kosong.

Ada tiga pintu tertutup lain di lorong itu. Dan tak ada suara apapun yang terdengar dari dalamnya. Seolah-olah memang hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang berada di sana.

Ruangan tempat ia disekap berada di sudut kiri, masih tertutup rapat seperti tadi. Sakura menoleh ke kanan, mendapati satu-satunya lift yang membuat detak jantungnya semakin keras. Jalan keluar. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi di bawah sana begitu pintu lift terbuka.

Sebuah pintu tertutup lain berada di sebelah lift itu.

 _Tangga. Itu pasti tangga._

Tangga adalah pilihan terbaik setelah semuanya. Sakura memikirkannya sambil kembali menoleh ke kiri.

Ia hanya harus membawa Anna bersamanya. Ia tak bisa meninggalkan wanita itu di tempat ini, bahkan walau ia mungkin bisa kembali dengan membawa pertolongan, jika ia berhasil keluar sendirian. Tapi memikirkan Anna yang sendirian di ruangan itu, dalam keadaan yang bisa bertambah buruk. Ia tak bisa membayangkannya.

Sakura baru berjalan dua langkah, ketika lengan seseorang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya. Ia hampir meronta dengan keras ketika orang itu menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan.

Lalu ia menyadarinya. Lengan yang mendekapnya terasa familiar, dan aroma khas yang mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya di dunia ini yang akan menyadarinya.

"Aku akan menjauhkan tanganku dari mulutmu," bisik orang itu di telinganya. "asal kau berjanji untuk tetap tenang."

Sakura mengangguk. Segera setelah itu, ia bisa bernapas dengan leluasa. Namun tubuhnya masih didekap dari belakang. Sarung tangan kulit yang menempel di pinggangnya yang telanjang, terasa begitu dingin, tapi sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

Ia merasa lega. Bahkan saat orang itu menariknya untuk ikut duduk di lantai. Barulah Sakura menyadari suara napas keras yang bukan berasal darinya.

"Sasuke." Sakura menyebut nama itu dalam bentuk bisikan. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak ia menyadari kehadiran pria itu di dekatnya. Terasa seperti ia sedang bermimpi.

Sasuke masih mendekapnya, membuat Sakura duduk di antara kedua kakinya, dan dengan senang hati bersandar di dadanya sementara pria itu bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

Sakura ingin berbalik, memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. Tapi ia takut Sasuke akan melepaskannya, menjauhinya seperti apa yang pernah pria itu lakukan terhadapnya. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk menikmati ketenangan sementara ini dengan menahan seluruh pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita akan berada di sini untuk sementara waktu," bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Apa kita tak bisa langsung pergi?" Satu pertanyaan lolos dari mulutnya, dan dekapan Sasuke di pinggangnya terasa sedikit mengencang.

"Ada lebih dari lima puluh orang di luar sana," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Tapi akhirnya ia tak tahan untuk bertanya. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa masuk kesini?"

Sasuke dengan mudah mengubah posisinya, membuat Sakura duduk menyamping di atas pangkuannya. Dan akhirnya, akhirnya Sakura bisa menatap mata pria itu secara langsung. Mata yang selalu terlihat begitu tajam dan kesepian. Sakura hampir menangis karenanya.

"Aku menenangkan beberapa orang," jelas Sasuke. Tatapan pria itu bergerak turun. Tubuhnya terasa menegang. Dan raut wajahnya tampak keras. Namun jemari yang mengusap lehernya membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke begitu peduli padanya.

"Dua di antaranya berada di dalam kamar sebelah," lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar begitu tenang, jika Sakura tak cukup mengenal pria itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ungkap Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya.

"Lalu dimana pakaianmu?"

Sakura menyandarkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Ia tak ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menangis. Sakura membayangkan apa yang sudah dihadapi Anna, dan apa yang akan dihadapinya jika Sasuke tidak datang. Ia terus menangis dalam diam, dan Sasuke mengelus rambutnya, menenangkannya, juga dalam diam.

"Aku memberikannya pada Anna," jawab Sakura setelah jauh lebih tenang.

"Anna?" ulang Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. "Dia ikut dibawa bersamaku," jelasnya. "Sasuke, tidakkah kau berpikir kita harus cepat bergerak?"

"Kita akan menunggu pertolongan."

"Pertolongan?"

"Saudara-saudaramu," jawab Sasuke. "Aku sudah meninggalkan petunjuk penting untuk mereka." Sasuke menjelaskannya sambil bangkit dari duduknya, membawa Sakura juga ikut serta untuk berdiri.

Pria itu melepaskan pakaian luarnya sendiri, menyisakan kaus hitam pendek untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya. Sakura merasakan _de javu_ ketika Sasuke memasangkan pakaian besar itu di tubuhnya. Seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Sakura, menatap matanya dengan raut serius.

"Begitu mereka datang, situasi akan menjadi benar-benar kacau," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Kita akan mencari celah untuk keluar pada saat itu," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku akan membawamu keluar, asal kau berjanji mengikuti apapun yang akan aku katakan."

Sakura kembali mengangguk. Tentu saja ia akan mengikuti apapun yang Sasuke katakan. Ia percaya pada pria itu.

Sasuke terlihat semakin serius. "Dalam usaha kita untuk keluar." Ia memulai. "Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan ketika situasi terlihat sangat berbahaya..."

"Tidak," potong Sakura. "Kau ingin aku menyelamatkan diriku sendiri." Sakura bisa melihat bahwa tebakannya benar dari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. "Aku bisa menerima semua aturan selain dari yang itu."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji," ujar Sasuke. "Kau orang yang memegang kata-katamu, bukan begitu Sakura?

"Dalam situasi tertentu, tidak," bantah Sakura. "Kau gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu dan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri?"

"Sakura, itu jika semuanya berada di luar kendaliku."

"Jawabanku tetap tidak!" Sakura bersikeras.

Sasuke menghela napas. Pria itu terdiam untuk beberapa waktu. Sakura tahu Sasuke sedang memikirkan cara agar ia mengikuti apa yang pria itu katakan. Sakura juga tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu peduli padanya. Pria itu datang untuknya. Bahkan dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke memang datang untuknya, bukan untuk Anna. Sasuke sebelumnya tak tahu kalau Anna ikut dibawa bersamanya.

Sasuke datang hanya untuknya. Jadi bagaimana ia dapat melanjutkan hidup jika ia tak keluar dari tempat ini bersama Sasuke?

Tapi Sakura bisa berbohong. Ia selalu bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura, memecah keheningan.

"Kau berjanji?" tanya Sasuke. tatapannya sedikit curiga.

"Aku berjanji," kata Sakura sambil berjinjit dan mengecup bibir pria itu.

.

.

.

Kekacauan itu benar-benar terjadi sesuai prediksi Sasuke. Tapi ia dan Sakura sudah berhasil membawa Anna keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah tanpa hambatan yang berarti. Kondisi Anna jauh di luar dugaannya. Jauh lebih parah. Sakura harus memapah wanita itu sepanjang perjalanan sementara Sasuke menyingkirkan penghalang.

Keributan di luar bangunan menyerupai keributan yang berasal dari pertarungan antar grup mafia. Sasuke sudah menduga bahwa Haruno bersaudara pasti menyewa orang-orang bayaran untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini, karena melaporkannya pada polisi akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama.

Tentu saja, ini mengenai adik mereka. Sasori bahkan mungkin tak peduli jika ia dipecat.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain di sini?" tanya Sakura di belakangnya.

Mereka sedang berada di salah satu kamar di lantai bawah. Satu-satunya kamar dengan jendela yang memiliki sedikit celah tanpa penghalang. Sasuke melirik pada Sakura yang membantu Anna untuk duduk di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Ia juga menyadari lirikan Sakura pada pria yang tergeletak diam di lantai. Pria lainnya yang Sasuke bungkam hari ini. Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura pasti bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu hanya sekadar pingsan atau sudah mati.

"Tidak." Cukup terlambat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Tapi tampaknya Sakura tak menyadarinya, atau gadis itu sadar, dan bertanya hanya untuk memecah keheningan.

Sasuke kembali mengintip melalui celah kecil di jendela. Dan ia yakin pertarungan tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Apa kakak-kakakku ada di luar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu ketika menjawab.

"Aku hanya melihat Sasori," katanya. "Kurasa dua kakakmu yang lain sedang mencarimu di dalam gedung ini. Dan mereka akan sadar kalau kau sedang berusaha untuk kabur."

Tentu saja. Bukan satu dua orang yang sudah Sasuke _mungkin_ bunuh hari ini. Ia meninggalkan banyak orang di hampir tiap kamar, dan lebih banyak lagi di area tangga darurat. Para Haruno akan menyadarinya. Mereka tak perlu cukup pintar untuk menyadarinya.

Sasuke kembali menoleh keluar jendela. Perhatiannya teralih untuk sementara waktu, sambil memikirkan jalan yang lebih baik daripada menerobos pertarungan di luar sana.

Ia sedang melihat Sasori yang hampir terkena tusukan belati ketika ia mendengar gerakan kecil di luar kamar. Sasuke sudah berdiri di dekat Sakura saat pintu dibuka dari luar.

"Uizaki," ujar Sakura. Diikuti dengan satu teriakan panik ketika kakak gadis itu melayangkan satu pukulan pada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh memukulnya!"

 _To be continued_

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, pemotongan di bab ini ... hm ... ga banget. Maklumin aja ya, anggap aja ini latihan setelah lama hiatus. Semoga masih nyambung, dan semoga kelanjutannya ga selama yang kemarin. Amin. Yuk, aminin sama-sama.

Btw, saya ga tau apa ini cuma saya, atau memang doc manager ffn sekarang nyebelin banget. Teksnya bener-bener berantakan. Saya jadi batal publish berkali-kali, dan jalan keluarnya cuma mengedit dan publish melalui aplikasi di handphone. Ada yang tau solusinya?

Ok, terima kasih untuk yang masih menunggu, dan maaf juga. Niat melanjutkan masih ada kok, selalu ada. Dan maafkan untuk typo. Saya tunggu feedbacknya, beserta solusinya :) Sampai jumpa lagi


End file.
